In The Moonligth
by itzukiai
Summary: Update! El final, al fin... que pasara con Jk? Le disparara a Yuki?...
1. Default Chapter

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
*********************  
  
Capitulo 1: Al calor del reencuentro  
  
Los ojos violetas se dejaron caer por tercera vez en un rato... La boca burbujeo en una mueca de cansancio... Con la mano derecha rastrillo su cabellera hacia atrás la que rebelde volvió a tomar su lugar segundos después burlándose así de su dueño... A su lado, un muchacho de cabellos largos y rasgos suaves lo miraba preocupado clavando sus ojos castaños en él. El movimiento del avión les demostraba que poco faltaba para aterrizar, entonces los nervios volvieron a traicionar al muchacho mas pequeño pegándolo a la ventanilla de manera cansada y desesperante  
  
- ¿Estas nervioso Shuichi? - Pregunto rompiendo la monotonía del silencio. El joven a su lado volteo con expresión serena  
  
- No... ¿Por qué lo dices? -  
  
- Te noto algo tenso... - El joven de cabellos largos se acomodo mejor en su asiento para mirar a su compañero... La piel de su cuerpo que siempre se veía algo bronceada tenia una palidez un tanto extraña. Bajo sus enormes ojos violetas habían unas ojeras que parecían haberse profundizado con el tiempo... Ciertamente era hora de que tomase un descanso. - No te preocupes, ya te dije que convencí a K de que necesitabas unas largas vacaciones... -  
  
- ¿Tu crees? -  
  
- ¿Te has visto al espejo Shu-chan? -  
  
- No, ¿Porque?... - El rostro de facciones casi infantiles se tenso, no importaba que tuviera 22 años seguía conservando la pureza e ingenuidad que lo había caracterizado siempre... A pesar del dolor, a pesar de la perdida, a pesar del desencanto, el siempre creía en el amor y eso no iba a cambiar...  
  
- Te ves demacrado y cansado... es una suerte que Ryuichi Sakuma nos invitara para descansar - Suspiro Hiro llevándose a la boca un sorbo de la botella con agua que tenia delante de sus ojos.  
  
- ¡Exageras! -Protesto Shuichi volviendo su cara hacia la ventana  
  
Sus grades ojos violáceos se perdieron en la inmensidad del cielo, cada rincón, cada nube era examinada con curiosidad, pero cuando ya no hubo mas nada para ver, saco el pequeño aparato que guardaba en su cintura e introdujo un reluciente CD... Baladas. Justas para ese momento... baladas suaves, tristes que sabia que le arrancarían los recuerdos que deseaba no volver a tener...  
  
¡Que difícil era no querer pensar cuando todo le recordaba el pasado!  
  
Una suave melodía, mas que conocida, comenzó a sonar sin prisas... Con cada acorde, su corazón se estrujaba un poco mas... "In the Moonligth" Tan... suya... Tan... lejana... Tan dolorosa, que no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara suavemente por su piel. Entonces como un embrujo comenzó a tararear la canción a medida que su suave y melodiosa voz lo acompañaba arrastrando restos de tarareos, que no pasaron desapercibidos por su compañero... Era fácil de reconocer al fin y al cabo ese había sido uno de los éxitos mas impresionantes de Bad Luck...  
  
- ¿Estas pensando en el, Shu-chan? -  
  
- ¿Eh? Mnnno... ¿Por qué crees que pienso en él? -  
  
- Porque te conozco... - Sentencio Hiro levantando sus cejas en claro gesto de fastidio.  
  
- Bueno, te equivocas... Ya hace casi dos años que no se de el, y sencillamente no me importa - Gruño ofendido... - Solo tengo sueño... -  
  
Shuichi volvió a su postura anterior mientras la melodía seguía sonando en sus oídos como cruel testigo de su amor trunco y doloroso...  
  
Los recuerdos volvieron a el con ferocidad. Por algo se negaba a cantar aquella balada pese a ser una de las favoritas de sus fans... Entonces de sus labios secos una palabra se escapo, una palabra vacía, sin sonido alguno pero que guardaba la razón de toda su angustia  
  
-"Yuki"... -  
  
No pudo soportar mas y apago violentamente en aparato apartándolo de sus oídos ante la mirada inquisidora de su compañero  
  
- ¿Verdad que no pensabas en el? -Bromeo, pero los ojos violetas le dijeron que dolía demasiado como para burlarse...  
  
- ¿A que hora hay que estar en ese estudio de TV? - Lo corto cambiándole de tema  
  
- A las cinco... no te preocupes llegaremos a tiempo... aparte es solo una entrevista no tienes que cantar... -  
  
- Me gusta cantar... -Deslizo suavemente provocando en su compañero una sonrisa suave  
  
- Lo se... Ahora descansa, en un rato llegaremos -  
  
Shuichi volteo su cabeza sobre el pequeño almohadón que le había dado la azafata... Sus ojos se volvieron pesados y el sueño vino a el de manera súbita.  
  
Media hora mas tarde el avión tocaba tierra en el conocido Aeropuerto Kennedy. Con mucho nerviosismo descendieron del avión para encontrarse a sus conocidos amigos de siempre, Ryuichi Sakuma y Tatsuha Uesugi que los saludaban con los brazos extendidos alborotando a todo el aeropuerto que los miraban sin entender...  
  
Nadie supo a ciencia cierta como esos dos estaban juntos... pero estaban, y eran muy felices... A pesar de ser hermanos Tatsuha no era como Eiri y en verdad disfrutaba de amar a Ryuichi y profesarlo libremente... Así, con todo y sus locuras, realmente disfrutaban el estar juntos... Ya hacia dos años que compartían la misma casa en Estados Unidos y habían ido a recibir a sus amigos a Nueva York.  
  
La pareja no parecía nada "pareja" Mientras Tatsuha vestía con una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra, su compañero llevaba unos jeans desgastados, botitas de cuero y una chaqueta de lanilla tejida acordonada al frente color rojo. Ambos llevaban sendos lentes de sol y la gorra calada hasta las orejas... Si bien el sabia quienes eran, bien podían pasar por espías con esas fachas...  
  
Ryuichi se abalanzo sobre Shuichi ni bien lo vio, mientras sin querer lo golpeaba con su Kumagoro en la cabeza... Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran... pensaba el joven de cabellos rosados mientras se ponía azul por culpa del abrazo posesivo y ahorcante...  
  
- No-na-da Shu-chan... - Grito alegremente  
  
- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - Pregunto Tatsuha tomando de la oreja a su extraño amante y su conejo...  
  
- Muy bien, gracias por la invitación - Saludo Hiro tomando sus maletas - ¿Ya llegaron K y Fujisaki? -  
  
- Si... bueno es que en realidad el avión de ustedes se atraso bastante, temo que tienen que ir al estudio de TV ya mismo, acá les traje algo de ropa para que se cambien -  
  
- ¿Ropa? -Pregunto Shuichi sin entender a Tatsuha  
  
- Ropa que eligió Ryu-Chan especialmente para ti -  
  
- No na da Siiiii... Ryuichi compro ropa para Shu-channn... le grito alegremente  
  
- Gracias... Sakuma -sama... es un honor que nos ayuden - Saludo Hiro con seriedad, pero la pareja no parecía hacerle el menor caso, ellos y Shuichi estaban entretenidos en una charla larga, loca y a los gritos... ¿Qué acaso él era el único adulto ahí? El solo pensamientos de eso lo hizo estremecer...  
  
Tomando el paquete Shuichi lo examino con rapidez encontrando una camisa blanca con volados de seda blanca y un pantalón de cuero negro, lustroso que evidentemente le quedarían muy bien... Con el paquete en la mano los cuatro fueron por el equipaje mientras una limousine blanca los aguardaba para llevarlos de inmediato al estudio de televisión...  
  
***************************  
  
Los largos pasillos del estudio de televisión se enredaban uno con otro convirtiéndose en un laberinto para quien lo recorriera... El pequeño de cabellos rosados estaba sintiéndose algo mal. Le dolía el estomago, hacia rato que la molestia lo estaba torturando... Imagino que podía ser el cambio de aire... el cambio de alimentos, el cansancio y hasta ese debut improvisado que K no había tenido mejor idea que armar justo cuando él lo que necesitaba era descansar...  
  
Dueño de una energía única, la chispa de Shuichi realmente se había apagado bastante... parecía tener grabada a fuego la palabra cansancio en la frente... ¿Es que acaso solo Hiro había sido capaz de darse cuenta?... Aunque Shuichi no lo supiera, sus ojeras si habían sido advertidas tanto por Ryuichi como por Tatsuha quien en el fondo se preguntaba si acaso su hermano tenia algo que ver en todo esto...  
  
El joven de cabello negro echo su cabellera hacia atrás ante la mención de su hermano... ¿Qué pasaría con él si su hermano se enterara que su antiguo amante estaba en la misma ciudad que el... ? ¿Que tonto no?... Era imposible que remotamente se cruzaran siquiera, vamos... una ciudad tan grande... Era verdad que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Nueva York jamás se lo había cruzado por la calle ¿Qué probabilidad habría ahora? ¿Ridículo no?  
  
Estaban sentados en un camerino mientras esperaban que vinieran a buscarlos para la entrevista... Shuichi se miro al espejo por enésima ves esa tarde... La camisa blanca con mangas anchas le quedaba a la perfección... Era innegable el buen gusto de Ryu-chan cuando se trataba de ropa para el escenario... También era innegable que ambos compartían el mismo talle por lo que estaba mas que contento.  
  
Aunque eran muchos en aquel camerino, unos ojos penetrantes seguían al pequeño cantante de Bad Luck en cada movimiento... Azules, profundos, como la misma noche... enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras y brillosas a la vez, un rostro de rasgos limpios, perfectos, de a ratos suaves que solo parecía enfocar al joven de cabellera rosada...  
  
El solo seguía ahí, sentado en su rincón, contemplando la situación, mientras el nerviosismo de Shuichi crecía como la espuma en un vaso de cerveza... Se volteo de repente solo para enfrentarse y meterse en la acalorada discusión que tenían sus otros compañeros de banda.  
  
- ¿Podemos cantar otra cosa?... Algo bastante movido... Algo como Spicy Marmelade... - Su voz sonó mas a ruego que a petición  
  
- ¿No te gustan las canciones que elegimos? - Pregunto K preocupado y lamentándose de haber tenido que dejar su arma para evitar problemas  
  
- No es eso, simplemente preferiría cantar algo movido -Explico dejando caer sus cansados ojos hacia un lado  
  
- Por mí esta bien... -Expuso Hiro mirando a Fujitaki con rostro severo  
  
- Lo mismo digo -  
  
- Esta bien si los tres están de acuerdo cambiare las canciones y ya -Protestó K aunque de inmediato salió del camerino para cambiar las canciones al jefe de edición del programa...  
  
Ryuichi que hasta ese momento había estado sumergido en sus propio mundo, molestando un poco a Hiro y a K, ya que era muy divertido hacerlos enojar... Se volvió hacia Shuichi con la misma mirada que desplegaba en el escenario, preso por completo de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la figura que descansaba desparramada en el sillón... Se encamino hacia él y se sentó a su lado recibiendo a cambio una gran sonrisa de parte de su compañero...  
  
- ¿Estas bien Shu-chan? -Pregunto seriamente  
  
- Bien, solo algo cansado y con un terrible dolor de estomago - Refunfuño sobandose el estomago y sintiendo una serie de ruidos y movimientos tan raros dentro de el que supo ciertamente que no podía ser nada bueno... Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo y gotas de transpiración caían por su frente  
  
- En realidad no te ves nada bien... ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta para tomar aire fresco? Te relajara... -  
  
- Esa es una muy buena idea... pero K no va a dejarme... creerá que quiero escapar - Bufo resignado... sabia que el rubio lo traería de las orejas y no lo dejaría siquiera dar una pequeña vueltita  
  
- Ja... no te preocupes por el... Ryu-chan te va a ayudar con eso... - Rió guiñándole el ojo mientras le hacia señas que se escapara por la puerta - NO NA DA........... - Grito Ryuichi abalanzándose de tal forma sobre K que este no puedo ver que Shuichi desaparecía tras la puerta  
  
Shuichi escucho el escándalo proveniente del camarín y rió para sus adentros, Ryuichi podía ser muy ingenioso cuando quería y si alguien sabia como llevar a K al borde del colapso nervioso esa era el cantante de Nittle Grasper...  
  
Camino por unos pasillos sintiendo algo de mejoría en su molestia... El estomago le gruñía menos y se estaba sintiendo algo mejor...  
  
Encontró un ventanal que daba a un jardín interno. A pesar de que este opuso algo de resistencia logro abrirlo ¿Acaso en ese lugar no les gustaba el aire limpio?  
  
Asomo su cabeza por el ventanal dejándose llenar por el aroma a pino que venia desde aquel jardín, Cerro los ojos mientras la brisa lo transportaba lejos... muy lejos... otra vez a sus años mas felices y a la vez mas tristes... ¿Cómo podía sentirse de esa forma ese día?  
  
Si... la canción... otra vez esa estúpida canción que le recordaba todo lo idiota que había sido... Esa canción que le decía que a pesar de todo nunca había logrado llegar a su corazón... por mas que lo intento... por mas que lo deseo... por mas que trato, jamás logro sacar de esos labios esas palabras de amor que tanto deseaba oír... Simplemente se canso... la frialdad termino de matarlo... a pesar de que sabia todo lo cariñoso que podía ser el en ciertos momentos, no alcanzaba... Para alguien tan cálido como el, el amor había sido un trago doloroso que había desgarrado su alma lentamente hasta hacerla añicos  
  
Suspiro con fuerza, ya se sentía mejor... Tomo una bocanada aire fresco por ultima vez y se encamino hacia los camerinos. Pero su sentido de orientación era prácticamente pésimo así que pronto se encontró dando vueltas sin sentido por ahí... Hasta llego a creer que seria buena idea hacer como "Hansel y Gretel"(*) y dejar un camino de migas de pan para no volver y una y otra y otra vez a esa puerta que ostentaba el nombre de estudio dos... Cualquier camino que escogiera siempre terminaba allí... lo peor es que su ingles era tan básico que no podía pedir ayuda sin quedar como un tonto haciendo mímica  
  
Intento por un nuevo camino... decidido a esta vez no fallar, pero claro que no vio a alguien que venia en sentido contrario y con el que choco irremediablemente volteándole cuanto papel traía en la mano. Shuichi se agacho de inmediato disculpándose en un japonés perfecto a la vez que el contrario lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos  
  
- ¿SHUICHI?... -  
  
Esa voz... la mirada violáceo del pequeño volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que conocía mas que bien... De la impresión cayo sentado de cola en el piso. Los ojos violetas ensanchados y la boca abierta... Un escalofrío recorrió su columna desde la punta hasta el final sacudiendo su cuerpo violentamente  
  
- ¿Y... Yuki? - Balbuceo con temor  
  
- Q-que haces... ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? - Inquirió el rubio dándose cuenta que el también había quedado Shockeado  
  
Una mano firme se alargo frente a la mirada violeta. Dudo en tomarla... pero tampoco podía ser tan grosero... Se asió de ella no sin antes sentir que aquella piel quemaba la suya... no era raro, siempre sentía ese calor al contacto con el rubio. Se puso de pie acicalándose la ropa ante la mirada penetrante y fija de su compañero quien evidentemente esperaba una respuesta  
  
- Estoy de vacaciones en la casa de Sakuma-Sama... - Explico posando su mirada en el joven mas alto.  
  
Si Yuki pudiera verse no se imaginaria que ante sus ojos se veía mas guapo que nunca. El cabello rubio ligeramente crecido cubría sus gatunos ojos, la piel blanquecina resplandecía, podía sentir aquel perfume de su piel mezclado con el aroma de cigarrillo que evidentemente había caído de sus labios ante la impresión de verle. Sencillamente atractivo. Le causo la misma fuerte impresión que le causo cuando lo vio por primera vez en aquel parque. Tenia puesta una camisa blanca, abierta de los primeros botones, un pantalón de vestir color beige clarito que se ajustaba a su figura realzando y acentuando su masculinidad... Un chaleco tejido natural que formaba trenzas que se enredaban entre si completaba el look que lo había dejado mudo.  
  
- No sabia que Sakuma-San vivía en Nueva York... -Deslizo Yuki comiéndose con los ojos a su atractivo ex amante  
  
- Entonces tampoco sabrás que vive con tu hermano Tatsuha como pareja... - Bromeo molestándolo ¿Cómo no iba a saber que Sakuma-san viva allí?  
  
- ¿Es broma? - Los ojos dorados reflejaron confusión... entonces Shuichi entendió que el no mentía... Realmente no sabia nada  
  
- Lo siento Yuki-san pensé que lo sabias -  
  
- No... - "Yuki-San..." Pensó tristemente... A Yuki le dolió que el lo tratara con tanta frialdad, aunque no le extrañaba... por otra parte no podía dejar de verlo... Si que se veía atractivo su pequeño baka...  
  
- ¿Qué haces tu en este estudio? -  
  
- Presentando mi nuevo libro, estaba buscando el estudio dos... -  
  
- ¿El dos?... Pase por el tantas veces que no lo creerías... Me perdí -Rió sacando la lengua con un gesto de tontera... Provocando así un cambio ligero en el clima de la conversación...  
  
- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces por acá? - Los ojos se posaron en la suave sonrisa de Shuichi... Si algo le gustaba de el era esa sonrisa suave y alegre que le llenaba el corazón de esperanzas. Se mordió los labios con fuerza reprimiendo las terribles ganas de besarlo que lo estaban torturando... Era tan fácil... solo tenia que voltearlo contra la pared para saborear esa boca dulce que tanto le gustaba... Sabia a ciencia cierta que el se aflojaría y le contestaría el beso...  
  
- Mmmmmm K nos trajo a una nota..., o sea,... nos arrastro desde el avión para cantar... -  
  
- Te ves algo cansado -Dijo de repente y alzo su mano hasta tocar su rostro. Shuichi tembló... realmente tembló. El corazón se le acelero de tal forma que podía sentir todo el golpeteo desesperado allí - ¿Te sientes bien? - Siguió el rubio al ver el rostro turbado del pequeño  
  
- H... Hai - Respondió con temor a quedar visiblemente en evidencia  
  
- ¿Qué es de tu vida?... Hace tiempo no se de ti... ¿Estas con alguien? - La mano de Yuki bajo rápidamente del lugar ya que el también se estaba sintiendo algo perturbado.  
  
- Yo... - Balbuceo nervioso  
  
En ese momento una figura apareció detrás de Shuichi y lo abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el hombro del pequeño. El abrazo era posesivo y los ojos de Yuki se abrieron en exagerada sorpresa... Al parecer Shuichi no estaba muy asombrado aunque si algo avergonzado. El cabello de la figura atrás del cantante era negro azabache, brilloso y al levantar su rostro dejo al descubierto unos sensuales ojos azul marinos que lo miraban con cierto aire de superioridad. La cabellera caía lacia sobre los hombros, rozándolos con suavidad convirtiéndose en una melena prolija y cuidada...  
  
Sin soltar a Shuichi, conteniéndolo con un brazo por la cintura con la mano libre empujo su cabello despejándolo del rostro. Unas facciones que rondaban la perfección se dejaron ver tras esos cabellos... Yuki no había podido mascullar media palabra cuando el morocho balbuceo suavemente de manera tan sensual que hasta Yuki tembló  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas Shu-chan? - Le dijo acariciándolo, dejando traspasar sus manos por la piel que se dejaba ver a través de la camisa blanca del pequeño... Yuki miraba la escena sin decir media palabra pero con una sensación de ardor en el interior que lo estaba quemando y llevándolo a la furia con lentitud pero firmemente.  
  
- Lo siento JK supongo que me perdí... - Contesto Shuichi inocentemente y esquivándole la mirada al rubio... sencillamente no podría mirarlo a los ojos  
  
- ¿Mmmmm? Me lo imagine, por eso viene a buscarte corazón... - Dijo besando suavemente su cuello e ignorando a quien tenían enfrente  
  
- Lo siento... preemíteme presentarte... El es Eiri Yuki el famoso escritor y Novelista... - Le dijo volteando hacia el rubio algo turbado - El es JK, mi Koibito -  
  
El rubio trago duro, ahora si que estaba en problemas... el ardor se había convertido en un disgusto que inundaba su alma corrompiéndola... ¿Por qué demonios ese extraño lo tenia abrazado así?... Se mordió los labios con desesperación intentando retener el fastidio que se estaba dibujando en su rostro. La mano ancha y elegante de JK se extendió frente a sus ojos para estrecharse en un saludo frío y seco...  
  
Yuki busco los ojos violetas pero estos se negaban a hacer contacto con los suyos por mas de cinco segundos... ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquel amor que Shuichi pregonaba tenerle si a la primera de cambio se había ido con el primer extraño que paso por su nariz?...  
  
Su disgusto estaba por quedar en evidencia así que prefirió salir de ahí lo mas rápido que podía. Se paro frente al pequeño y suavemente se despidió de el  
  
- Me alegra que estés bien... discúlpame, me están esperando en el estudio dos... - Entonces con la mano en alto comenzó a alejarse de la pareja pero dos metros después se dio vuelta para hablarle nuevamente - Shuichi... Hazme un favor... dile al Baka de mi hermano que me llame -  
  
- Esta bien, lo haré... -  
  
Los ojos violetas lo vieron alejarse con la melancolía dibujada dentro, sin embargo, sin decir nada... En su corazón solo podía escucharse un pedido, una suplica ahogada por el tiempo... "ve con el... ve con Yuki"... pero sus piernas se negaban a responder. Estaban martilladas al piso... Solo reacciono cuando la mano del morocho se poso en su mejilla se manera tibia...  
  
- ¿Era el, no es cierto? - Shuichi se limito a asentir con la cabeza... - No te preocupes no volverá a hacerte daño... Vamos te están esperando... -  
  
Lo jalo por un brazo devolviéndolo al camerino donde estaban sus compañeros, aunque la cabeza de Shuichi brillaba en confusión...  
  
Sin quererlo casi se encontró jalado hacia el estudio 5... La nota... la famosa nota de Bad Luck en Norteamérica y el solo podía pensar en Yuki... y Yuki... y solo Yuki. Una vez mas. Como tonto. Cómo siempre... El corazón se le contrajo... ¿Cómo podía estar pensando otra vez en el después de lo que había pasado?... Se encontró jurándose a si mismo que no iba a volver a pensar en el y sin embargo, ahí estaba, impactado por el encuentro y con la mente nublada y perdida en aquellos felinos ojos dorados...  
  
Ni siquiera se habia puesto a pensar que en realidad el no era un hombre libre. También estaba JK ahora, aquel muchacho de ojos azules, casi grises que siempre estaba ahí para el. Para contenerlo, para cuidarlo, al que le había entregado su corazón roto hacia poco mas de un año. El se había ocupado de consolar y cuidar al pequeño Shuichi hasta recuperarlo de la apatía total en la que estaba sumido... Lentamente se había ganado su corazón, aunque el sabia que Eiri Yuki aun tenia mucho poder sobre el pequeño cantante.  
  
Lo suficiente para hacerlo flaquear mas de una vez  
  
En la nota hablo poco, que suerte que su ingles rayaba lo pésimo, le dio tiempo para seguir pensando en el... Hiro lo miraba asombrado, aun no sabia que había pasado pero los ojos de su amigo habían cambiado radicalmente y un dejo de brillo de vida se dibujo en ellos como hacia tiempo no veía.  
  
Cuando Shuichi se acerco al micrófono todos sus temores desaparecieron... era como si se encerrara en una caja de cristal donde nadie podía tocarlo, herirlo o lastimarlo... el escenario le ofrecía protección y arriba de el sus palabras surgían como escapadas de un diario intimo, escribiéndose en sus labios con el único lápiz que era su corazón...  
  
Luego de cantar "The Rage Beat" con una sola palabra de indico a Hiro cual seria la siguiente canción. Este se asombro pero le hizo caso...  
  
entonces los suaves ecos de la melodía "In the Moonligth resonaron en el ambiente convirtiéndose en algo mágico... Con voz clara y mas llena de pasión que nunca, entono una a una las silabas que la formaban las estrofas hasta casi fundirse con la música...  
  
En el estudio todos estaban maravillados y no perdían pisada al cantante de pelo rosa que cantaba con el corazón. En la oscuridad una mirada dorada también lo seguía acompañándose por ligeras siluetas de humo que danzaban frente a su rostro dibujando formas en la negrura de su escondite, pero no se acercaba, no se atrevía a hacerlo... No debía hacerlo...  
  
Shuichi sabia que estaba allí, podía sentirlo, podía saber por su piel que el estaba cerca... Siempre tuvo esa extraña percepción al saberle cerca y esta no era la novedad, su piel palpitaba, su corazón golpeaba, Su Yuki estaba allí... tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez....  
  
Antes de terminar la canción, la figura se fundió en la oscuridad desapareciendo  
  
Luego de los saludos de rigor y las felicitaciones en aquel idioma que no terminaba de entender, sintió un retortijón muy grande y percibió como el estomago le gruñía nuevamente provocándole malestar. Se llevo la mano hasta la panza sintiendo la vibración dentro, cuando de pronto sintió el sabor ácido que le indicaba que en cualquier momento vomitaría.  
  
Se disculpo del grupo y se alejo con exagerada rapidez hasta encerrarse en el baño que estaba al final del pasillo. No había nadie, simplemente entro a uno de los cubículos justo a tiempo para vomitar cuanta cosa llevaba en el estomago. Lo bueno es que una vez con el estomago vacío simplemente se sintió mejor. Minutos después se incorporo acercándose al lavado. Abrió el grifo y se empapo el rostro con agua fresca... Al abrir los ojos un pañuelo se posaba delante de ellos. Shuichi miro la mano y reconoció un pequeño anillo en ella.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? -Dijo la voz lejana mientras el se incorporaba enderezándose  
  
- Gracias... - Hablo tomando el pañuelo - Si estoy bien... Se ve que me cayo mal la comida, toma - Le dijo extendiéndole el pañuelo nuevamente luego de secarse.  
  
- Quédatelo... -  
  
El rubio lo examino de arriba abajo mientras contemplaba los ligeros cambios ocurridos en su pequeño... debía aceptarlo se veía mejor que nunca, El cabello alborotado, la piel suave que acentuaba sus facciones, los ojos abiertos siempre en expresión de felicidad y ese aroma que dependía la piel de su ex amante... es aroma que se impregnaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en los lóbulos de las orejas y en el huequito que formaban sus clavículas a la altura del cuello... Ese aroma mezcla de colonia cítrica y suavizante de ropa...  
  
Con ojos críticos examino su cuerpo, redondeado solo donde hacia falta, atlético, pero aun pequeño... lo suficiente para que el lo cobijara en sus brazos cubriéndolo casi por completo... Como extrañaba la sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos... Su propio cuerpo se regocijo con esos pensamientos... el lo sabia... Shuichi había despertado en el la parte sensible aunque nunca se había atrevido a decírselo... Ahora se arrepentía ¿Seria por eso que lo había perdido?  
  
- No sabia que tenias pareja -Hablo de repente sorprendiéndolo  
  
- ¿Y que creías Yuki? ¿Qué me iba a quedar solo para siempre lamentándome porque lo nuestro no funciono? -  
  
- No... Solo me sorprendió -  
  
- ¿Tu no tienes pareja? -  
  
- No -  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya - Shuichi camino unos pasos y una mano se asió con fuerza a su brazo. De repente se encontró arrinconado contra una pared... podía sentir el frío de los azulejos del baño pegados a la fina camisa de seda. Las manos apretadas contra su voluntad y los gatunos y salvajes ojos de Yuki que brillaban con una fuerza eterna. Mágicos, hechizantes, siempre lo suficientemente atrapantes como para que el se sintiera vencido solo con la fuerza de su mirada  
  
- ¿Qué haces Yuki? Me lastimas -  
  
- Mas de un año sin vernos... ¿Y eso es lo único que se te ocurre? -  
  
- ¿Y que pretendes que te diga? Qué lo recuerde tu y yo ya no somos nada... Siempre estabas muy ocupado para ocuparte de tu pequeño amante... ¡Oh Vamos!... ¡Esto no tiene el menor sentido!... Lo hemos hablado cientos de veces y jamás encontramos solución y Mhpppppp -  
  
Los labios de Shuichi se encontraron atrapados con voracidad por los del rubio. Sus ojos violetas estaban abiertos como platos al sentir la invasión. Yuki fue soltando lentamente sus manos del agarre... Sus manos cayeron pesadamente da ambos lados, entonces Yuki se movió un momento casi sin separarse para mirarlo. Las mejillas rojas, la respiración jadeante... los labios húmedos e hinchados por la fuerza del beso... ¡Oh como amaba esa sensación!... Pero quería mas... y mas... Lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco nuevamente antes de que Shuichi pudiera reaccionar. La boca tibia de su ex amante se abrió para el cómo una caja de bombones, dulce, misteriosa y llena de distintos sabores  
  
Las manos del pequeño se aferraron a su espalda arrugando la camisa de seda negra en un arranque de pasión desbordada, clavándose sobre su piel con la necesidad del deseo reprimido... Su lengua se enredaba retraídamente con la suya profundizando el beso, mientras esos tímidos gemiditos se ahogaban en su boca... Cómo amaba esa sensación... ni siquiera entendía porque lo había dejado ir... Si que estaba arrepentido... A decir verdad lo había extrañado y aunque le costara admitirlo... sentía muchas cosas por el... no obstante nunca había podido confesárselo...  
  
Se estaban quedando literalmente sin aire. Debían separase, pero no querían... Ambos sabían que en cuanto el beso terminara debían volver a la realidad... Al ahora, donde ellos ya no vivían juntos y donde cada uno hacia su vida por separado... En ese instante un ruido en la puerta los empujo a separarse violentamente poniendo algo mas de un metro de distancia entre ambos. Alguien entro al baño y salió unos minutos después ignorando tanto al cantante que se lavaba el rostro, como al rubio que se lavaba las manos con exagerado nerviosismo.  
  
Shuichi volteo la mirada al rubio y se encontró unos ojos que lo miraban ardientes... sintió como esa llama lo abrazaba desde lo mas profundo de su interior y sin mediar palabras huyo por la puerta del baño. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Otra vez había sucumbido a sus gatunos encantos? No... Eso ya era parte de su pasado... Yuki no iba a volver a lastimarlo, el ya se había curado de la enfermedad llamada Eiri Yuki...  
  
Su mente le dictaba esas palabras una y otra ves, sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de temblar... El beso había removido cuanto sentimiento había enterrado allí, y una nueva ola de deseo lo invadió creándole la sensación de vacío por no tenerlo... Lo sabia... El aun era dueño de su corazón, aunque no pensara perdonarlo.  
  
***************************  
  
Esa noche en la oscuridad una larga figura se recortaba contra los cristales de la ventana. La silueta perfecta se dejaba ver por el brillo de la calle... A unos metros sobre la cama el cuerpo desnudo de su amante se enredaba con las suaves sabanas de seda... El pequeño tenia su cabellera desparramada descuidadamente sobre uno de los almohadones... se veía adorable.  
  
Los ojos azules lo miraron con ternura, nunca creyó que se enamoraría así de el... Lo que había comenzado como una venganza, un juego del destino, era ahora un profundo romance que no iba a dejar escapar... No importaba lo que hiciera, no iba a dejar que le robaran a su pequeño...  
  
Camino con pasos secos hasta su maleta aun empacada, de un bolsillo interior extrajo una pequeña fotografía algo arrugada por el tiempo... La miro por un momento y una lagrima solitaria marco un surco en su piel perdiéndose en la soledad de la noche...  
  
- No puedo permitir que seas feliz... Yuki... -Su voz se perdió en un susurro a la vez que la foto volvía de inmediato a su lugar  
  
Camino nuevamente hasta la cama donde se recostó. Unas manos cálidas se aferraron a el de inmediato y la cabellera rosada se apoyo contra su piel.  
  
Sus ojos azules se volvieron hasta el pequeño que se cobijaba contra él... Sonrió... Aunque no lo supiera, Shuichi le había devuelto la vida y las ganas de vivir... estaba claro que no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara. Paso sus manos por arriba de la cintura de su amante recorriendo la piel suave de el a la vez que sus ojos le reclamaban descanso...  
  
Segundos después dormía placidamente abrazado al cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
Continua...  
  
N de A: Uf... Bueno este es mi primer fic largo de Gravi, especialmente dedicado a Beru y Vale que fueron las dos que me ayudaron a redondear la idea (aparte de reírme como loca por las maldades que me han sugerido para mas adelante ^_^) Aparte son muy buenas las dos ^_^  
  
En fin, si estas leyendo esto, muchas gracias, debo admitir que me cuesta un poquito escribir de otras series y estoy algo "acartonada" pero Gravi me gusto muchísimo y realmente me encanta escribir de ellos Lo de siempre, Quejas, reclamos, insultos, tomatazos y demás a Hanaiana@yahoo.es  
  
Esta es la traducción de la balada "In the Moonligth" que es Obviamente mi favorita por eso el fic lleva su nombre, realmente es una canción preciosa ^_^  
  
La traducción la hizo Vane, si mal no me equivoco del ingles, porque lo que soy yo, doy lastima con mi ingles ¬_¬ Bueno acá esta la canción  
  
In the Moonligth  
  
Cuando una noche de luna color sepia llega, pienso en ti,  
Como si el estilo de influencia en mis palabras sean las de alguien más  
  
Aún ahora, (puedo recordar) la pálida luz  
Que iluminó tu silueta cuando apareciste abruptamente (en el cielo de  
aquella noche).  
  
Que es lo que estoy esperando, en este cuarto sin ti - Es solo el tic tac del reloj, pero resuenan en mi corazón como el sonido de  
pasos.  
Aún ahora espero; Estoy aquí solo  
Desde que lugar ves ahora la luna que vimos juntos aquel día?  
  
Mi personalidad fabricó una máscara de risas, aún cuando recuerdo tu voz.  
La escena de la noche en que caminamos juntos es (ahora) una fotografía  
color sepia.  
  
Tu perdonaste las mentiras que cayeron de la oscuridad y mi egoísmo,  
Pero tus lágrimas, aún ahora.  
  
Sin decir palabra, el tiempo voló; El cielo es extinguido por la luz de la mañana que esta llegando, como si  
se derritiera  
En aquella última noche, no importa donde este,  
Solo la luna mira en mi aún ahora desierto corazón  
  
Que es lo que estoy esperando, en este cuarto sin ti - Es solo el tic tac del reloj, pero resuenan en mi corazón como el sonido de  
pasos.  
Aún ahora espero; Estoy aquí solo Desde que lugar ves ahora la luna que vimos juntos aquel día? 


	2. 2 Deseos y confesiones

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
********************  
  
Capitulo 2:  
Deseos y confesiones  
  
Jadeaba... El agotamiento se reflejaba en la piel, en los ojos, en el golpeteo violento de su pequeño corazón... Apenas un rayo de luz se metió por la ventana de su cuarto lo despertó sacándolo del transe, de la agotada noche y de los brazos tibios de su amante... Entonces experimento un brote de energía que sintió necesidad de agotar... Una y otra vez... mejor agotarlo de alguna forma.  
  
Salió a correr por los extensos jardines que rodeaban la mansión de Ryuichi, era una ventaja que estuviera bastante alejada de la ciudad de Nueva York... El gran jardín de dibujaba a los costados de la casona rodeándola de árboles y arbustos altos que protegían el lugar del viento y de las inquisidoras miradas de los transeúntes curiosos...  
  
Llevaba puesto un buzo deportivo rojo con una gran franja blanca, el pantalón del mismo estilo pero color azul, ambos se pegaban a la piel confiriéndole ese toque sensual que lo rodeaba siempre. Era un muchacho muy atractivo... Bajo el abundante flequillo rosado una vincha de algodón le impedía que el molesto sudor llegara a sus ojos... Suspiro. El jadeo causado por el trote parejo de sus pies se intensifico al llegar a la ya cansadora vuelta veinte... No quería pensar... quería seguir hasta que ni en su piel ni en sus labios pudiera sentir nuevamente la calidez de aquel quien deseaba fervientemente olvidar...  
  
El cansancio lo dejo en el ultimo aliento, el agotamiento se reflejaba en cada poro de su piel. Se dejo caer por fin sobre la hierva... Las mejillas arrebatadas de un rojo furioso. La ropa se pegaba a su piel adhiriéndose con el sudor, apenas moviéndose con cada agitada respiración. En sus oídos el golpeteo de su corazón prácticamente opacaba cada sonido externo... Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que lentamente su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad... El sonido de la hierva crujiendo bajo unas pisadas lo hizo voltear y allí encontró unos ojos azules que lo miraban con dulzura...  
  
Parado a tan solo un metro del agotado cantante, Hiroshi le sonreía suavemente, a decir verdad se había quedado muy preocupado por su amigo. No importaba todo lo que le había dicho Shuichi el día anterior tratando de minimizar su estado, el sabia que algo andaba mal y tenia que averiguar que.  
  
Desde su pelea con Yuki lo había visto decaer lentamente, perder ese brillo que lo caracterizaba no podía ser ajeno a que algo en Shuichi estaba faltando... ¿Es que acaso el alma de Shuichi solo estaba bien cuando estaba con el escritor?  
  
Lo observo por un momento, siempre había pensado que su amigo era atractivo y ahora lo pensaba aun más que antes... ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de el si era la persona más increíble que había conocido hasta ese momento? Shuichi tenia la capacidad de contagiar felicidad y energía a todos los que lo rodeaban... Por supuesto el no era la excepción... Hasta se había planteado mas de una vez si lo que sentía por su amigo no era algo mas que una simple amistad... y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión... NO HABÍA RESPUESTA.  
  
- No sabia que se te había dado por correr tan temprano a la mañana - Hablo Hiro suavemente tendiéndole la mano de manera firme para ayudarlo a incorporarse. El cantante se asió de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro que le curvaba generosamente los labios.  
  
- ¿Hiro?... ¿Despertaste temprano?... -  
  
- Sip... ¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces tan temprano corriendo? Ah ya sé... estas entrenando para un maratón y no me habías dicho nada... - Se burlo  
  
- ¡BAKA!... No... No podía dormir - Admitió Shuichi con lentitud y esquivándole un poco la mirada  
  
- ¿Qué paso ayer Shu-chan?... Cuando nos fuimos del estudio de TV parecías muy alterado, me sorprendió no escuchar tu molesta palabrería en el viaje de vuelta - Rió burlándose una vez mas, pero el rostro de Shuichi parecía impasivo e incluso preocupado.  
  
- Nunca vas a creer lo que me paso... Ayer, en pleno estudio, me tope frente a frente con Yuki - Ante la mención del escritor Hiro volteo el rostro sumamente asombrado, con la boca abierta en duda  
  
- ¿¿¿YUKI??? ¿¿¿Yuki Eiri??? ¿EL ESCRITOR? ¿Yuki en Nueva York? -  
  
- ¿Conoces otro Yuki, baka? -  
  
- No... Es que no puedo creer que este aquí en Nueva York -  
  
- Yo tampoco, casi me muero al verle... -  
  
- Tatsuha debió ponernos sobre aviso... - Gruño enojado... Era evidente que los hermanos Uesugi tenían mucho para ocultar... Entonces se percato que el rostro de Shuichi se veía ligeramente apesadumbrado...  
  
- No es culpa de Tatsuha, aparentemente ellos están bastante distanciados, creo que no se hablan hace bastante tiempo. creo que Yuki no sabia que su hermano vivía acá, y mucho menos que es pareja de Sakuma-San -  
  
- Shu-chan, dime... ¿Te afecto algo el verle? - Pregunto curioso  
  
La cara de Shuichi viro rápidamente de color convirtiéndose casi en un arco iris, nunca le había sido fácil disimular y aun más cuando le hablaban de Yuki... El rostro de Hiro intento en vano entender algo de aquel rostro pero en el fondo sabia que aquel encuentro había significado algo para Shuichi, aunque el se propusiera negarlo...  
  
- Algo... - Confeso de pronto  
  
- ¿Y que dijo "ya sabes quien"?... ¿Le contaste? -  
  
- ¿Ah? -  
  
- A tu querido "novio", baka -  
  
- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal JK? - Indago intrigado por el ultimo tono despectivo de Hiro al referirse a su pareja  
  
- No me cambies de tema... -  
  
- No me evadas la pregunta - Los ojos violetas se posaron en los suyos y aquel le sostuvo la mirada largamente. Ambos se conocían muy bien, habían sido amigos desde hacia tanto tiempo que a veces no hacían falta las palabras para que se entendieran...  
  
- No se porque me cae mal - Admitió Hiro con seriedad - Hay algo en el que no termina de gustarme - Sin mediar palabras, el joven de cabello rosa se puso de pie alegremente y agachándose hasta él, con mucha ternura, le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz. Hiro temblequeo involuntariamente.  
  
- ¡Eso es porque estas celoso! - Le dijo levemente divertido - Nunca te han caído bien mis parejas... tu siempre temes que me lastimen... -  
  
- Quizás... - Solo respondió eso... ¿Seria eso en realidad?.. No, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que había algo mas... A pesar de sus objeciones, de sus problemas y de todos lo que lo había hecho sufrir, si bien Yuki habia hecho muchas cosas como para que él le tuviera cuando menos... idea. Hiro había llegado a entenderlo... aunque nunca podía justificar lo que hacia. En cambio JK, no terminaba de gustarle. Esa mirada fría, algo calculadora y esa forma tan posesiva que tenia con Shu-chan no le gustaba... ¿Celos? Quizás si, pero ese tipo escondía algo y el no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo  
  
- ¡Oh vamos Hiro!... No seas así, JK es muy dulce y me quiere mucho - Lo excuso Shuichi intentando convencer a su amigo  
  
- ¿Y que paso con el escritor? -Pregunto cambiándole el tema  
  
- Mnnnnnada... Hablamos -  
  
- ¿No sentiste nada al verle? - Los ojos violetas voltearon instantáneamente al piso mientras que sus mejillas ardieron. Hiro entendió que él seguía sintiendo algo por aquel escritor tan extraño... Enderezándose como si supiera que había gato encerrado, le pregunto con vos firma - ¿Paso algo que no me dices, Shu-chan? -  
  
- Me beso... - Admitió de pronto con las mejillas ardiendo de tal forma que temía poder encender un fósforo con tan solo acercársele  
  
- ¿...............? Te dejaste besar -  
  
- ME beso -  
  
- TE dejaste... -  
  
- ¡ME BESO! - Gruño con los ojos encendidos en cólera  
  
- TE DEJASTE ... Hmmmmm - Carraspero Hiro - ¿Y luego? -  
  
- .... Salí corriendo como idiota con el corazón latiéndome al borde de la desesperación y la furia... ¡Dios! Me odio por ser tan idiota, Baka, baka, baka, baka - Se dijo pegándose con el puño cerrado sobre su cuerpo a manera de reprimenda - Me jure y me re jure que no volvería a sucumbir a sus encantos y ante el primer beso me deshago como un helado... ¡Como me odio! -  
  
Shuichi se sentó bruscamente con la cara entre las manos y las lagrimas a punto de salir... Pero no... Tenia que ser fuerte, se había prometido no flaquear y eso era lo que iba a hacer... Aparte ahora lo tenia a JK para darle la fuerza que necesitaba... Aunque... a decir verdad... No había pensado en el, en aquel momento en que Yuki lo beso...  
  
- ¿Shuichi? ¿Por qué te separaste realmente de Yuki Eiri? -  
  
- ¿.............?... Tú lo sabes... - Contesto profundamente sorprendido por la pregunta  
  
- No, no lo sé... solo sé lo que tu me contaste... y que por cierto no fue todo... ¿Confías en mi? -  
  
- ¡Qué pregunta!... Claro -  
  
- Entonces dime -  
  
- Es que tu me haces una pregunta que yo mismo evito hacerme... - Suspiro con un dejo de derrota - No sé cuál fue la razón principal... quizás fueron un montón de razones secundarias que hicieron una mas grande... Estar con Yuki no es nada fácil... se me hizo difícil estar con alguien que no me quiere... que no es capaz de decirlo... -  
  
- ¿Tu crees que nunca te quiso? -  
  
- Eso solo él lo sabe y lo entiende... Nunca me lo dijo... Quizás mi corazón no pudo soportar tanta indiferencia - Las ultimas palabras se fueron ahogando lentamente en lagrimas y la fuerte sensación de desasosiego gano su corazón...  
  
- ¿Todavía lo amas cierto? - Asevero Hiro conociendo bien la respuesta, Shuichi no contesto pero sintió las cálidas manos de su amigo que lo jalaban para apretarlo en un abrazo...  
  
Era difícil enfrentarlo, él lo sabia por eso no quería recordar... Ahora tenia que salir adelante, sobreponerse al dolor y por sobre todo no volver a caer en sus brazos. Claro que esto ultimo era lo más difícil... A sabiendas que él estaba cerca tenia que aguantarse las ganas de buscar a Yuki... Si, el escritor era parte del pasado y no iba a dominar su vida nuevamente. Un gruñido los saco de sus pensamientos haciéndolos voltear a ambos...  
  
- Mmmmmm... Mejor volvamos porque no debes haber desayunado ¿No? -  
  
- No - Admitió avergonzado moviendo la cabeza ambos lados casi frenéticamente...  
  
- Shuichi baka... Jejejejejeje.... vamos - Le dijo arrastrándolo hacia la casa  
  
Shuichi camino detrás de el... era verdad que no quería hablar del tema, el mismo se había reprimido varias veces cuando las malditas lagrimas ganaban su cara. Ya había llorado tantas veces por el que no quería hacerlo mas, quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado... Corrió hasta alcanzar a su amigo subiéndose de golpe en su espalda de manera juguetona, Hiro lo sostuvo con fuerza corriendo con él de forma que parecía un caballito, haciendo sonar ruidosas carcajadas a su paso a las que se unió segundos mas tarde Ryuichi terminando los tres en el piso...  
  
Toda la escena era vista por los ojos azules de JK que sin moverse del balcón observaba de forma penetrante casa movimiento de su pequeño, ahora mas que nunca con la sensación de poder perderlo... Él vio sus ojos... Vio los ojos de Yuki y supo en ese momento que iba a darle batalla... Y por supuesto iba a estar preparado para ello  
  
*********************  
  
La cálida luz del sol entro a su habitación haciéndolo abrir los ojos con desgano... No podía seguir durmiendo, casi le habia sido imposible conciliar el sueño... Solo podía ver la sonrisa de Shuichi, escuchaba una a una sus palabras, su voz dulce y algo chillona... la mente le daba vueltas apenas dejándolo descansar... No quería tomar nada, ya había estado drogado con pastillas de dormir durante demasiado tiempo... Luego de que regreso aquella vez de Nueva York, hubo una gran mejoría en su salud y poco a poco prescindió de esas cosas para dormir...  
  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, dando inútiles vueltas en la cama que sabia no lo llevaban a nada en un vano intento de volver a dormir  
  
Su mente solo pensaba en él, su estomago cosquilleaba de solo imaginar el volver a verlo, volver a sentirlo, volver a oírlo. Extrañaba su ruidoso comportamiento, esa sonrisa dulce que tenia cada mañana al despertar.  
  
Cómo solía aferrarse a el con cariño, apoyando su pequeña sonrisa en su cuerpo, sus húmedos labios cerrándose sobre su piel, susurrando entre dientes dulcemente su nombre... ¡Cuanto lo extrañaba!... Que tonto había sido, si tan solo le hubiera abierto un poco su corazón... un poquito... dejándole ver que sentía lo mismo por él, que él había logrado derrumbar la fría pared que años de aislamiento y resentimiento habían creado frente a su corazón.  
  
Se sentó y acomodo su almohada apoyándola contra la cabecera de la cama, se tapo ligeramente con la sabana rayada verde y crema, mientras con la mano derecha encendía un cigarrillo. Sus ojos dorados sé pedieron por el ventanal, queriendo ver mas allá de las rendijas que asomaban a la ventana... El haz de luz jugueteó por la pared moviéndose conforme los minutos pasaban entonces se paso la mano por el rubio cabello despeinándolo aun más si se podía...  
  
La noche anterior había estado hablando con Tatsuha por teléfono, Hablando... bueno, era una forma de decir, mas bien fue un monologo ya que solo Tatsuha hablo. El se limito a contestar como si fuera un juego, Si y no... Al parecer su pequeño si le había pasado el recado...  
  
Hoy se encontrarían... Estaba nervioso, nunca un encuentro con su hermano lo había acelerado tanto... pero tenia que saber, tenia que averiguar... quería investigar quien era ese extraño personaje de cabellos renegridos que se decía dueño de su Shuichi. Su Shuichi... Solo sabia sus iniciales JK, tenia que saber mas...  
  
Shuichi... El solo pensar en él remeció su cuerpo violentamente, entonces recordó su beso, el ardor que le habían causado sus labios... La dulce sensación de tenerlo otra vez... ¡Cuánto lo deseaba!... Aparte de todo, estaba tan lindo, siempre le habia parecido atractivo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel parque con la expresión aturdida, cuando aquel papel voló mágicamente hacia sus manos, preludio del destino que pronto se hizo realidad.  
  
Desde ese momento siempre jugo con sus sentimientos, lo sabia, había intentado alejarlo de todas las formas posibles... Pero el siempre estaba allí... volvía, lo encontraba y una y otra vez llegaba a su corazón haciéndolo aflojar... ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que su pequeño se cansaría?  
  
De pronto sintió un frío en el rostro que no supo reconocer en ese momento, hasta que vio una gota de agua que había caído en su mano... ¿Acaso estaba llorando? ¿Hasta ese punto Shuichi tenia influencia en él? En ese momento supo lo que tenia que hacer... Por primera vez iba a intentar hablar con Shuichi abriéndole el corazón...  
  
************************  
  
Sentado en un pequeño bar del centro de la ciudad, justo enfrente del Central Park, el rubio estaba intentando sumergirse en el libro que estaba leyendo, aunque al decir verdad no estaba para nada interesado en él, simplemente no quería parecer ansioso por la llegada de su hermano. Podía escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas sentadas a su alrededor. Seguía llamando la atención como siempre. El cabello dorado brillaba con el sol y la piel blanquecina de su dueño lo hacia parecer aun más dorado, su presencia era francamente imponente.  
  
Yuki llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo deliciosamente, una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas, entreabierta dejando ver algo de su pecho y arriba un sencillo chaleco tejido color blanco y azul... Sus cabellos rubios cayendo caprichosamente sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos dejando ocultas sus pupilas ocres casi doradas... Unos finos lentes plateados bailaban caprichosamente sobre su nariz... Para el no era fácil pasar desapercibido en una multitud...  
  
Casi calcado a el, un joven de ojos azulados se acerco a la mesa... Vestido elegantemente, algo moderno, casi todo en negro... Tan parecido a el otro que de lejos podría decirse que eran gemelos... excepto claro por el cabello renegrido del ultimo.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas tanto tiempo, hermanito? - Saludo Tatsuha sentándose por fin enfrentado al rubio, como respuesta solo recibió un gruñido, el cual interpreto como bien - Me dijo Shuichi que querías verme, por eso te llame anoche... - Se excuso arrebatándole el plato con Snacks que tenia el escritor frente a sus ojos  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto vives en Nueva York? - Pregunto secamente, Tatsuha lo miro a los ojos con cierta expresión juguetona... Casi de manera irreverente - "¿Hola Tatsuha como estas?" seria una buena pregunta después de tanto tiempo -  
  
- ................... -  
  
- Desde que soy mayor de edad para elegir mi propio destino - Contesto burlándose  
  
- Sigues siendo un irresponsable maleducado... - Sentencio quitándose los lentes con expresión de fastidio  
  
- No esperaba otra cosa de ti... -  
  
- ¿Porque no me dijiste que vivías acá, baka?... Sigues siendo mi hermano, si mal no recuerdo, claro... -  
  
- ¿Tu también piensas cuestionar mi relacion con Sakuma-San? No pierdas el tiempo ya nuestra hermana me hablo largo y tendido acerca de la locura que estaba cometiendo y como arruinaría mi vida, debe ser por eso que huí hacia aqui -  
  
- Ese tipo tiene casi quince años mas que tu... - El rubio lo miro seriamente, pero su hermano le devolvió la fiera mirada y se la sostuvo  
  
- Estas hablando de Ryu-Chan... ¿Desde cuando él representa la edad que tiene?... ¡Oh Vamos hermanito!... Además, a la hora de tener relaciones soy yo quien... - Hablo pero su hermano le interrumpió cerrando bruscamente el libro  
  
- ¡YA; YA YA! ¡Cierra tu bocota!... No me interesa saber los detalles escabrosos de tu intimidad... - Gruño enojado haciendo sobresaltar a la gente de la mesa continua  
  
- ¿Celoso Eiri?... Todo porque yo SI pude ser feliz con la persona que amo -  
  
- Cierra la boca... Tonto... - Vocifero enojado a sabiendas de que en realidad algo de razón tenia...  
  
- Aishhhh... ya me siento como en casa... No había peleado contigo por mucho tiempo... Solo falta Mika que me tire de las orejas y ya... Jejejejejeje... En realidad tampoco estaba seguro que estabas en Nueva York... ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito el novelista viviendo en la gran manzana? - Pregunto mas amablemente mientras el mozo le servia un vaso de cerveza con una nueva ración de Snacks...  
  
- Bien... - Contesto secamente pero tomando aire pregunto de golpe - ¿Eres feliz? - El joven de cabello negro se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin embargo, la mirada sincera de su hermano le suavizo el dejo de ironía en la voz...  
  
- Si quieres saber si soy Feliz con Ryu-chan... Si, mucho, siempre estuve enamorado de el, así que ahora disfruto de estar a su lado... -  
  
- ¿No crees que es un poco extraño? -  
  
- ¿........? -  
  
- ¿Sigue con la doble personalidad? -  
  
- En realidad eso no me molesta, nunca me ha molestado, lo quiero como es, de la misma forma que alguna vez tu te sentiste atraído algo por Shuichi Shindou... Creo... -  
  
- ............ - La mirada del rubio se nublo un momento, a decir verdad su hermano tenia razón. Tatsuha se había animado a seguir con su relacion con el joven cantante pese a todo, y, sin embargo, él había dejado escapar a Shuichi solo por su indecisión y por su frialdad... Quien sabe si ahora ya era tarde para remediarlo... Entonces la vieja curiosidad le gano la partida martillándole una y otra vez la pregunta en la cabeza - ¿Sabes algo de ese que se dice su novio? -  
  
- Bueno, bueno, bueno... Ahora ya sé cual era tu intención de querer verme así de golpe... Solo querías saber de Shuichi ¿Ne? -  
  
- No... - Contesto duramente, pero un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas lo delato... rubor que Tatsuha noto y que lo sorprendió... Se echo hacia atrás dejando descansar el brazo en el respaldo de la silla... Algo en la mirada del rubio le dijo que no tenia que seguir molestándolo...  
  
- Solo sé que es modelo, uno bastante reconocido por cierto, se llama JK o por lo menos así lo conocemos, creo que hace un año que están en pareja y por lo que se ve se llevan muy bien, él es muy dulce con Shindou-san - Hablo contándole de una vez lo que le interesaba saber...  
  
Yuki clavo su mirada en la nada, solo pensando cada una de las palabras que acababa de decirle Tatsuha. Se sintió algo mal con eso de que era muy dulce con Shuichi... ¿Acaso ese extraño había podido ganar el corazón de su pequeño? El solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago y acrecentaba en él, el deseo de recuperarlo... Un sentimiento mas fuerte que el mismo habia nacido desde lo mas profundo de su corazón... Pero también tenia un interrogante... ¿Shuichi sentiría lo mismo que antes por él?  
  
- ¿Y Shuichi?... ¿Lo quiere también? -  
  
- Eso si que no lo sé... deberías preguntárselo tu mismo... Aunque debo advertirte que si duermen juntos - Explico el joven de ojos azulados  
  
- Eso es obvio Baka... Me lo imaginaba... -  
  
- El Baka eres tu, y me malinterpretaste... Quise decir que comparten la habitación... y después me dices que el malpensado soy yo - Protesto Tatsuha - Bueno hermanito, mejor me voy... Ryu-chan me debe estar esperando - Dijo él poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la moto que estaba estacionada unos metros mas atrás. Yuki supo así que era suya, ni siquiera lo había visto llegar en ella, pero era evidente que era el dueño de la moto  
  
El rubio encendió nuevamente un cigarrillo y antes de que su hermano se fuera garabateo unas palabras en una servilleta. Se puso de pie de inmediato al momento que Tatsuha se calzaba el casco, sin mediar palabra le extendió el papel esperando a que él lo tomara.  
  
- ¿....? ¿Y eso?... -  
  
- Por favor... ¿Puedes darle este papel a Shuichi, cuando estén solos? - El morocho examino el papel detenidamente sin abrirlo... Después de todo era una nota para Shuichi y él era respetuoso de la intimidad de su amigo  
  
- Mmmmm.... - Gimió fuertemente - Me vas a meter en un lío... Pero esta bien, se lo daré - Dijo y lo doblo cuidadosamente guardándolo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se subió a la moto ya dispuesto a irse  
  
- Gracias - Ahora si que estaba asombrado... ¿Eiri dándole las gracias? ¿Desde cuando? Una de dos, o Nueva York había cambiado a su hermano, o ese papel era muy importante para él...  
  
Sus ojos lo siguieron hasta que la melena rubia se perdió en la multitud... Sabia que ese papel podría traerle problemas pero deseaba ayudarlo, hacer algo por él, había visto en los ojos de Yuki una necesidad que no veía desde niños... Eso le había ablandado el corazón... No importaba lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos. El siempre había sido su hermano mayor y él lo quería, pasara lo que pasara  
  
********************  
  
Se acomodo la camisa por quinta vez... La había puesto tantas veces por fuera y por dentro del pantalón que ya estaba toda arrugada Apenas extendió la mano podía notar el temblequeó involuntario que la controlaba... Estaba tan nervioso que sudaba frío a cada paso. Subió al elevador aun temblando... Hiro se había ofrecido a acompañarlo... pero no. sabia que tenia que ir solo...  
  
Se acomodo el cabello con nerviosismo... ¿Si de había decidido a olvidarle... porque era tan importante verse bien para él?... Sus ojos violetas resplandecían... ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que el corazón le había latido de esa forma... Pero no... Estaba decidido a no flaquear, a no dejarse vencer por los sentimientos que despertaba en él, el rubio...  
  
Toco el timbre con temor, segundos después aun antes de que se abriera la puerta podía sentir su perfume... ese que justamente él le había regalado, ese que se mezclaba con su piel convirtiéndose en un bouquet exquisito de sensaciones... El rubio abrió la puerta, al cantante lo envolvió el aire de misterio que encerraba dentro de sus ojos dorados, se movió ligeramente y con una seña suave le indico que entrara.  
  
El rubio vestía un pantalón de corte italiano sobrio color gris oscuro, y una camisa negra con cierto brillo que cambiaba según el movimiento, se veía muy suave al tacto... Camino unos metros y se adentro en el departamento. Era un lugar muy luminoso, una especie de loft, no tenia paredes mas que las que separaban el baño... todo estaba pintado en blanco y contrastaba con una mueblería en madera de arce rosado, un tono claro y cálido como el lugar. Una pequeña escalera comunicaba con un entre piso, también de madera, donde parecía estar el dormitorio. Era un departamento extraño para Shuichi, quien estaba mas acostumbrado al estilo Oriental...  
  
- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Yuki ante la mirada asombrada de su pequeño  
  
- Es... distinto, bastante distinto... pero me agrada... ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo a vivir por aquí? -  
  
Yuki solo levanto los hombros en un gesto de incertidumbre, no se había planteado cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse allí. Nunca lo había pensado... en realidad él había llegado a América solo con la idea de olvidarse de Shuichi... pero ahí estaba, con su pequeño cerca... tan cerca que podía tocarlo...  
  
- ¿Te molestaría que me quede? - Pregunto de golpe el rubio sobresaltando al pequeño... Pero Shuichi se dejo caer en uno de los sillones y simplemente encogió los hombros desentendiéndose de la pregunta...  
  
Yuki se perdió en la cocina y regreso segundos mas tarde con dos tazas de humeante café. Había entre los dos un silencio incomodo provocado principalmente por los nervios de ambos. El escritor se sentó en el sillón de al lado y prendió un cigarrillo. Al dejar el encendedor en la mesa Shuichi vio una pequeña foto pegada en él... Tomo el objeto entre sus dedos y lo examino sin hacer el menor gesto  
  
- ¿Todavía la tienes? - Pregunto refiriendose a la foto.  
  
- Todavía... - Contesto y bajo la mirada de forma sexy hacia él... Shuichi tembló como una hoja ¿El todavía podía perturbarlo así?  
  
- Errrr... Bueno me enviste una nota porque querías hablar conmigo... ¿Sobre qué? -  
  
- Realmente has cambiado mucho... ahora vas directo al punto, casi podría decir que eres frío - Lo critico  
  
- Lo aprendí de ti... - Susurro Shuichi clavando su mirada violeta en la suya pero con intenciones de que no lo escuchara realmente...  
  
- Me lo merezco... no debí decirte eso... -  
  
- No tengo tiempo para esto Yuki-san... Dime para que me estabas buscando -  
  
- ¿Lo quieres? -  
  
- ¿Ah? -  
  
- A ese baka... lo quieres... -  
  
- Eso no es asunto tuyo - Gruño enojado intentando ponerse de pie pero Yuki lo aferró con su brazo y lo volvió a sentar en el sillón - Auchhhh... me lastimas Yuki... -  
  
Sin mediar palabras el cuerpo del rubio estaba sobre él, sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, su mano aferrada por sobre su cabeza entonces percibió su perturbadora cercanía... Sus ojos dorados quemándole le piel, su mano libre deslizándose por encima de su camisa, recordándole las sensaciones que le provocaba... Su cuerpo jadeaba incesantemente, podía sentir el repiqueteo violento de su corazón latiendo junto al de Yuki...  
  
- Shu-chan... - Murmuro dejando que su nariz juguetee con la mejilla suave del pequeño, aun no quería soltarlo, sentía algo de resistencia - Te extrañe tanto... - Su mano se enterró en la cabellera de Shuichi acariciándolo sensualmente, el pequeño tenia las mejillas sutilmente sonrosadas. Soltó su mano del agarre y ya no sintió resistencia de parte de el.  
  
Desabotono uno a uno los botones de la camisa y deslizo su mano sobre el pecho liso de su compañero... La sensación de tenerse nuevamente cerca hizo arder en ellos la llama del deseo... Los ojos violetas se entrecerraron suavemente al sentir los labios de Yuki recorriendo en un roce su pecho... y en ese momento sus manos coraron vida aferrándose a los brazos se Yuki a cada caricia... Yuki se deslizo por su cuello sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba con el toque... Se detuvo un momento solo para verlo a los ojos... ¿Cuánto hacia que no se sentía así de feliz?  
  
Las miradas se encontraron un momento casi de manera mágica, ¿Hacia falta hablar? De dejaron vencer por sus sentimientos más profundos. Shuichi desabrocho torpemente la camisa del rubio y cuando termino lo atrajo hacia sí sintiendo el contacto tibio de su piel...  
  
- Yuki... - Gimió seductoramente en un ruego desesperado... Pero su compañero había adivinado sus intenciones y recorrió su cara con los labios, rozando sus ojos su nariz, sus mejillas arrebatadas antes de por fin posarse en sus labios y compartir entonces un beso que ambos estaban necesitando...  
  
Continuara...  
  
*********************  
  
N de A:  
  
No me maten, sigue en el próximo capitulo... Espero les guste la historia ^_^  
  
Esta vez solo para mi amiguita que me dice que le dedico los fics a las demás y a ella no ¬_¬ (celosa) así que... Para una de las personas más maravillosas que cada día quiero un poquito mas, con la que compartimos mas de una locuras ^#___#^ y porque me enseño a volver a confiar en la gente...  
  
GRACIAS VALE, de corazón... (ves, "In the Moonligth" es todo tuyo)  
  
Tu amiga que te quiere  
  
Faby  
  
Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	3. El cambio de Shuichi

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
***********************  
  
Capitulo 3:  
El cambio de Shuichi  
  
La cálida luz del ambiente alumbraba su piel acentuando su color ligeramente bronceado. Yuki recorría su boca con excitado deseo. Anhelante, desesperado, como si quisiera guardar ese sabor dulce para siempre, atraparlo, para vivir una eternidad saboreándolo...  
  
Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en que momentos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, ya que la pasión había desbordado tanto que temieron hacer el amor en las escaleras sin mas...  
  
La mano derecha del rubio contenía la cabeza del pequeño acariciándola sensualmente, enterrando sus dedos una y otra vez en la suave cabellera rosada que lo caracterizaba, esa que olía siempre a shampoo y que se escurría sobre su piel como suaves hebras de seda...  
  
Su pecho desnudo cubría el cuerpo de su pequeño en su totalidad transmitiéndole todo su calor... Su corazón se sentía tan acelerado y alborotado que temía pudiera fallarle de un momento a otro. Sus manos tanteaban con desesperación su ropa intentando de liberarlo de ella solo para volver a sentirlo... como antes, como siempre, como nunca debería haber dejado de ser... Para ese momento Shuichi estaba más dócil que nunca... casi como una masilla que podía modelar a su deseo, provocándole una excitación salvaje la cual apenas podía controlar.  
  
Un gemido quedo se ahogo contra su cabello dorado... De soslayo vio cuanto se mordía los labios para no gemir fuertemente... Dejo su boca tranquila un momento para bajar su mano izquierda y desabotonar el ultimo impedimento que lo separaba de su piel... Shuichi estaba completamente desnudo y entregado a sus caricias... solo movía el cuerpo ondulantemente al compás de lo que sus manos requerían. Atrapo su sexo con la mano provocándole un violento escalofrío, seguido de un quejido placentero. Lentamente empezó a acariciarlo, recorriéndolo con maestría, jugueteando con su piel hasta sumirlo en el éxtasis total.  
  
- Ahhh... Yuki... Mmmmmm... Yuki... - La voz del pequeño sonó casi como una melodía... Amaba su voz, a pesar de lo ruidosa que podía ser algunas veces, la verdad es que no imaginaba que iba a extrañarla tanto, a desear tanto oírle mencionar su nombre... - Por favor... Yuki... - Le rogó en busca de algun alivio...  
  
Pero no... el tenia otros planes, iba a hacer durar ese momento todo el tiempo que pudiera, así tuviera que reprimirse para que su cuerpo no le ganara de mano... No quería que todo terminara para encontrarse solo nuevamente... Para entender que el tiempo había pasado y que Shuichi ya no estaba a su lado... No supo como, pero logro deslizar su propio pantalón ayudándose con sus pies para retirarlo completamente y quedar el también desnudo...  
  
El escritor volteo al pequeño poniéndolo de espaladas. Beso su cuello por detrás y trazo el largo de su espalda con sus dedos, deslizándolos hasta juguetear con sus nalgas... Shuichi se arqueo al paso de sus dedos tibios... El cantante lo sentía como una tortura placentera... fuera como fuera deseaba que lo hiciera suyo de una vez... Sentirlo dentro, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, apretando sus manos entre las suyas, solo sentir la deliciosa sensación de volver a ser suyo... de pertenecerle.  
  
De pronto sintió algo frío que goteaba en su espalada, Yuki jugueteaba con un trozo de hielo que estaba cerca de los vasos sobre la mesita, el liquido frío se acumulo en su espalda derritiéndose casi al instante que en que toco su piel, acumulándose en el huequito que estaba antes de sus nalgas... Los labios tibios del rubio bebieron cada gota hasta que no quedo nada, arrancándole fuertes gemidos y un deseo tan grande que lo estaba haciendo perder la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.  
  
- Shu... Shu-chan... Te extrañe tanto... mi Shu-chan - La voz de Yuki se perdió entre los roncos gemidos de su amante...  
  
Pero algo había cambiado, algo que hacia el momento aun más especial, era cierto que Shuichi estaba disfrutándolo como nunca, pero parte de la inocencia de el había quedado atrás... este nuevo Shuichi gemía sin inhibiciones y parecía totalmente entregado al placer... A decir verdad Yuki estaba fascinado... Le parecía aun más excitante que antes.  
  
Yuki lo volteo ligeramente volviéndolo frente a el. Las mejillas estaban ardiendo y enrojecidas tal cual las recordaba, los labios humedecidos por la saliva e hinchados por la fuerza de sus besos, el cabello rosado desparramado y enredado en la almohada... El rubio coloco ambas manos a un costado de su pecho evitaba caer sobre el cantante pero le daba lugar para enterrar su rostro en su cuello, oler su perfume, robar de su piel pequeños mordiscos que dejaban apenas un rozado que el curaba inmediatamente lamiendo con su lengua.  
  
El viejo Shuichi ya hubiera acabado entre sus dedos a tamaña provocación con las caricias, pero este nuevo se estaba aguantando, evitando dolorosamente el orgasmo... ¿Acaso estaba esperándolo a el?  
  
Todavía no se había contestado a sí mismo cuando la figura delgada y firme del cantante se enderezaba sobre él dándole un ligero empujón sobre la cama, los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa... ¿Desde cuando Shuichi se había vuelto tan "Lanzado"?  
  
Cuando iba a enderezarse nuevamente sintió una boca que atrapaba firmemente su sexo envolviéndolo con su calor... Echo la cabeza hacia atrás en confusión y deseo... un potente gemido escapo de sus labios con fuerza... Pero el no se movió, siguió por un rato jugueteando con su boca, deslizando la lengua en su extensión, acariciando con premura su piel intensificando los sentidos ya alborotados del rubio quien solo veía el lento vaivén de una cabellera rosada que apuraba el paso a cada momento...  
  
Yuki se aferró a la almohada con toda la fuerza que pudieron sus brazos, los ojos violeta amatista brillaron en la oscuridad de la habitación como dos joyas, las cortinas cerradas habían cortado de paso del sol, salvo por uno o dos rayos traviesos que se colaban por la ventana iluminando quedamente su piel bañada en sudor... Shuichi se veía increíblemente atractivo... aun más de lo que su mente podía recordar...  
  
Una mezcla de sentimientos viajaban por la cabeza de Yuki. El solo pensar que él había aprendido de aquel tonto modelo de ojos azulados todo lo que ahora hacia, le ponía los pelos de punta, los celos intensificaban sus deseos como agujas que lo arponeaban... Y cuando su lucha interior le estaba ganando la batalla sintió que su pequeño se sentaba sobre su sexo de un empujón.  
  
Todos sus sentidos perdieron perspectiva al sentir la estrechez de Shuichi, el calor que lo abrazaba como ningún otro, sus pequeños dedos afirmados a su abdomen sosteniéndose para no caerse, el temblor de deseo que lo hacia serpentear contra su cuerpo, los ojos violáceos cerrados profundamente junto con sus labios rojos de placer... y por ultimo el coro de gemiditos tibios que tanto conocía y que había extrañado... No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar que el había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Shuichi... el pequeño había aprendido de el, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al dejarlo ir sin mas...  
  
Shuichi intentó moverse lentamente, como una tortura, empujándose hasta que no podía bajar mas, cuando en ese momento su compañero comenzó a masajearlo también, volviéndose un volcán de puro deseo... El ritmo subió y las exigencias también, pero su cuerpo se venció antes y le gano antes de podes seguir... El liquido caliente se desparramo por aquel abdomen del rubio. Yuki vio el cansancio en su pequeño y lo atrajo hacia sí, acomodándolo en su pecho, todavía dentro de el, apenas moviéndose...  
  
- Lo siento Yuki... quería esperar... quería... quería... contigo - Balbuceo apenado el cantante entre jadeos, imaginando la cara de desilusión del rubio, dejando salir unas lagrimas que enfriaron su rostro marcándolo como grietas en el desierto, pero por el contrario, este lo beso tiernamente en la frente y con la mano libre lo trajo hacia sus labios para susurrarle suavemente  
  
- No digas mas... es mi turno... -  
  
Con rapidez lo volteo apoyándolo sobre las frías sabanas de seda, le recorrió la cara con besos tibios, limpiando sus lagrimas, sintiendo el temblor en su piel, acariciándolo como si fuera la primera vez, recorriendo cada rinconcito, como si quisiera grabarlo en su memoria para siempre... Shuichi... el calor del sol que había entrado a su vida cuando mas lo necesitaba... Shuichi Lentamente comenzó a moverse... El cantante se preguntaba como es que al voltearse no se habían separado... pero el rubio deseaba tenerlo para sí, no iba a permitir que se moviera medio centímetro alejándose de el...  
  
Mordisqueo sus tetillas hasta que la piel se volvió roja y sensible, Shuichi casi estaba desmayado, se sentía flotar en una nube, tenia que reconocer que solo una persona lo hacia sentir así y ese era el escritor... Su sexo se recupero inesperadamente rápido acoplándose una vez mas al movimiento esta vez impuesto por Yuki, aprisionado por el cuerpo del rubio y el suyo, humedecido con el resto de liquido de su anterior orgasmo, en segundos estaba nuevamente erguido y dispuesto a seguir...  
  
El ritmo se acelero volviéndose sincrónico, fuerte... sensual, y segundos mas tarde Yuki explotaba dentro de el en espasmos incontrolables seguidos de roncos y mudos gemidos que se ahogaban en su garganta sin tomar el sonido, logrando así hacer explotar también al cantante... El cuerpo del rubio se desplomo agotado sobre el pequeño, las hebras doradas se desordenaron sobre su pecho humedeciéndose con su sudor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente producto de los movimientos... El cansancio en Shuichi estaba mas marcado que antes  
  
Yuki se corrió ligeramente liberándolo de su peso para que respirara mejor pero paso una mano por su cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí e impidiéndole moverse de su lado. El cantante agradeció el gesto y dejo apoyar la cabellera rosada en al arco de su cuello... Cómo antes, como siempre... Ahí estaba, sintiendo el perfume de su shampoo, las cosquillas que le causaba esa cabellera rebelde de su amante... Sonrió... ¡Qué bonito era volver a estar así con él!  
  
- ¿Estas bien Shu-chan?... Te ves algo cansado, hasta noto que estas más delgado - Hablo Yuki contra su cabellera mientras acariciaba su espalda arriba y abajo con la yema de sus dedos  
  
- Aja... - Fue su única respuesta dándose cuenta que sus manos se habían aferrado también al rubio en torno de su cintura, casi de manera posesiva... Se sentía deliciosamente bien... ¿Para qué pensar en algo mas?  
  
La cálida suavidad de aquella piel que conocía lo acompañaba, aquella piel que había aprendido a acariciar y que tanto amaba... ¿Amaba? ¿Aun?... .  
  
La pregunta se formo en su cabeza impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa... ¡Yuki!... como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si el pasado se hubiera borrado de un plumazo... ¿Qué importaba el mañana sí lo tenia ahí hoy? La caricia de Yuki resultaba una droga embriagante, el saberse sobre su piel, otra... ¿Para qué mas? Si... se había dejado guiar por sus más bajos instintos y aun así, no se arrepentía... Por lo menos no en ese momento...  
  
habían hecho el amor otra vez, despertando no solo los viejos deseos si no también los viejos sentimientos que estaban llegando a la superficie con una velocidad meteórica para devorarlo todo...  
  
El sonido embriagante de la música lenta que sonaba aun en el equipo de audio pareció adormecerlo, casi no se había movido, estaba atrapado entre los fuertes brazos de Yuki, quien a diferencia de otras veces, tampoco parecía querer moverse, simplemente lo abrazaba fuertemente, corazón a corazón... Con la piel tibia temblando de emoción y su corazón rebasando de alegría... No supo como, ni porque, pero se encontró adormecido deliciosamente entre sus brazos una vez mas...  
  
*************************  
  
Tenia la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, un manoteo involuntario sobre la cama le hizo sentir únicamente la sabana fría contra su piel. La calidez había desaparecido. Emitió un leve quejido de desaprobación... ¡Otra vez!... parece que las viejas costumbres aun existían... Yuki se había marchado sin decirle nada, dejándolo solo en la inmensa cama de sabanas de seda que enfriaban tanto su piel como su corazón... Abrió los ojos violetas con desgano para darse cuenta que había caído nuevamente en sus encantos, como una víbora cascabel que hechiza antes de dar el zarpazo final... aun peor... se sentía como un tonto una vez mas... Baka... baka... baka...  
  
Pero no... esta vez no pasaría, no iba a permitirlo... no podía ser.  
  
Con una rapidez única se sentó al borde de la cama estirándose para recoger una a una sus prendas... Se coloco la ropa interior y el pantalón... No podía encontrar su remera por lo que se coloco la camisa aun abierta sobre la piel... En ese mismo momento la larga figura desnuda del rubio apareció con un vaso de jugo de naranjas en la mano mientras él intentaba tontamente calzarse las zapatillas.  
  
- ¡Uh!... ¿Shuichi? - Pregunto intrigado, el pequeño apenas levantaba la vista del piso mientras probaba en vano de atarse correctamente el calzado deportivo - ¿Q-que pasa Shuichi?-  
  
- Tengo que irme - Admitió el de un tirón y secamente - Nada ha cambiado... como siempre no estabas a mi lado cuando desperté -  
  
- ¿Qué dices baka?... Solo fui por jugo de naranjas, tenia sed... -  
  
- ¡NO!...No, no y no, no quiero escucharte... no puedo... no debo caer otra vez en tus encantos... -  
  
Shuichi camino por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Yuki intento detenerlo, bloqueándole la salida y asiéndolo contra la pared. Las mejillas del cantante ardieron al sentir la presión de su ex amante contra su pecho, la camisa desabrochada le dejaba sentir esa piel cálida que jadeaba de nervios... Pero no, algo estaba venciendo sus deseos convirtiéndose en un impedimento que esta vez le permitía aguantar... No dejarse engañar otra vez... eso era lo único que le importaba.  
  
Los misteriosos ojos dorados lo quemaban, Shuichi tenia el rostro vuelto contra la ventana, no quería verlo, no quería flaquear, un leve temblequeo en los labios casi evidenciaba su nerviosismo. Una mano la tenia atrapada por la de Yuki por arriba de su cabeza mientras la otra, yacía paralela a su cuerpo, tan pegada a la pared como si también él estuviera sosteniéndola...  
  
La mano libre de Yuki se apoyaba sobre su pecho sosteniéndolo firmemente...  
  
- ¿Por que te vas? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? Tenemos muchas cosas para hablar... - Le dijo Yuki suavemente con esa voz embriagante que lo hacia desfallecer  
  
- Por favor... Yuki... Por favor... Ya no me tortures mas - Gimió tristemente volteando sus ojos violáceos a el de manera suplicante - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?... ¿No hemos hablado de todo bastante? ¿O todavía quedo algo por herirnos?-  
  
- No quiero que te vayas... -  
  
- Basta Yuki... No sirve de nada... Nosotros simplemente no podemos estar juntos... Tu no me amas... Nunca me amaste, yo solo fui tu juguete - Afirmo seguro pero las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del pequeño como cataratas de agua salada que irritaban su piel a su paso... Yuki no pudo soportarlo mas y lo libero. Aun así, el no se movió, simplemente dejo caer su otro brazo y su mirada se perdió en el suelo como tragada por la alfombra...  
  
- .............. -  
  
- Solo fui tu juguete... admítelo, del cual te cansabas después de hacer el amor y dejabas en la cama solo... ¿Puedes imaginar como me sentí cada vez?... ¿Puedes?... Llegue a pensar que tu computadora era más importante que yo... rogué por años que me dijeras algo tierno, que me estrecharas entre tus brazos solo para decirme que me querías como yo a ti... pero no... eso nunca paso... Me fui marchitando a tu lado... hasta perdí las ganas de vivir... ¡Demonios Yuki!... Tengo sangre en las venas... necesitaba que me amaras, aunque sea un poco, apenas me conformaba con una migaja de tu cariño - Lloro Shuichi desesperanzado mientras limpiaba sus ojos con la manga de la camisa irritándolos aun más  
  
- Yo... - Balbuceo el rubio completamente shockeado... ¿Si Shuichi se sentía así porque demonios no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Acaso era realmente tarde para decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él?...  
  
- Ahora apareces en mi vida de nuevo... después de lo que me costo recuperarme y de repente me besas apasionadamente devolviéndome el calor que creí perdido para siempre ¿Y para que?... Solo para satisfacer nuevamente tus deseos y escaparte a la primera de cambio... - Pero su actitud cambio de repente, se puso rápidamente de pie enderezándose con su orgullo al máximo... - Pero no... El Shuichi que conociste no existe mas, no dejare que vuelvas a usarme como un estúpido juguete -  
  
Yuki se apoyo contra la pared shockeado. Las palabras le sonaron sinceras e inflexibles, era cierto que más de una vez se habían peleado y se habían dicho cosas duras e hirientes pero jamás unas palabras le dolieron tanto como las que su Shu-chan le estaba diciendo ahora... Nunca unas lagrimas le desesperaron tanto el corazón como las que caían ahora en la alfombra...  
  
- ¿De verdad crees que te use todo este tiempo? - Hablo por fin dejando que la frase saliera casi sin permiso. Shuichi volteo la cara hacia el con enojo... La furia creciendo en su piel y la angustia en su corazón  
  
- Debo irme... hay quien se preocupa por mí -  
  
Camino dos pasos fuera del cuarto, bajo las escaleras con apuro y llego hasta la puerta principal un poco más recuperado. Cuando se disponía a irse, una figura le cerro el paso abrazándolo por la espalda... No le hizo falta preguntar, o dudar... sabia que era el escritor, sentía su perfume, sus manos asiéndose de su pecho, sosteniéndole para que no se alejara... El aroma y la suavidad de su cabello cosquilleando su oreja y la fría sensación de la bata que ahora llevaba puesta sobre la piel...  
  
Se quedo inmóvil, con el corazón adolorido golpeando fuertemente, doliéndole como si una fiera salvaje le desgarrara por dentro apretándolo y desangrándolo...  
  
Yuki simplemente lo tenia abrazado de tal forma que sentía que no podía escapar.  
  
Presa de sus sentimientos a flor de piel, Shuichi sintió que sus piernas colapsaban... estaba muy nervioso, pero aquellos brazos no lo dejaban caer... Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola sobre su hombro...  
  
No quería... pero no podía evitar que Yuki dominara cada uno de sus sentidos. Entonces sin saber porque, la voz de Yuki salió desde atrás de su cabellera, lenta, sensual como un lamento desesperado...  
  
- Lo siento... Nunca quise que fueras mi juguete... aunque no lo creas... siempre fuiste lo más importante para mí... -  
  
El abrazo cedió y Yuki simplemente lo libero. Shuichi sintió que sus pies caminaban unos pasos y sus manos se asían a la puerta para abrirla, su cuerpo temblaba por completo como un flan... Las ultimas palabras del rubio aguijoneaban sus oídos produciéndole aun más desasosiego en su alma... Entonces corrió, corrió como loco... como un desesperado...  
  
corrió hasta que los pies le dolieron, corrió ciego por esa gran ciudad que no conocía pero que se desplegaba bajo su cuerpo amenazante y enorme... corrió hasta que su corazón se calmo lentamente, corrió hasta que los ojos dejaron de llorar... Entonces se detuvo... En medio de un gran parque, aun con la camisa abierta y los cordones desatados... llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras en su mente solo se escuchaban los ecos de "In the Moonligth torturando su alma haciendo oídos sordos a la razón...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII...!!!!!!!!! - Grito de repente liberando la tensión en su voz, vaciando todo lo que su cuerpo quería gritar, lo que quería ocultar tras aquella fachada de tranquilidad y seguridad...  
  
Cayo de rodillas en las piedritas que cubrían el camino mientras los transeúntes contemplaban extrañados al pequeño de cabello rosado. Se abrazo a sí mismo intentando confortarse, pero aun tenia en la piel el aroma del rubio, sentía sus labios en su cuello, su perfume embriagándolo... Se sentía doblemente miserable... Primero por haber sucumbido una vez mas a los encantos de Yuki y segundo porque había engañado vilmente a JK y el no se lo merecía... Realmente no  
  
Se puso de pie lentamente, medio recuperado de su pequeña crisis de llanto y desesperación. No, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente... Le había costado mucho más de un año recuperarse de lo de Yuki y esta vez no podía ser... No iba a dejar que pasara una vez más. Sexo... sí solo eso, Sexo... Intento convencerse a sí mismo que solo había sido eso, quizás así seria más fácil soportar lo que acababa de pasar...  
  
Los ojos violetas se volvieron aun más tristes, este viaje estaba resultando ser una verdadera pesadilla... Camino lentamente hasta una calle concurrida y detuvo un taxi... Conciente de su poca experiencia hablando ingles simplemente le extendió el papel con la dirección al chofer. El hombre entendió perfectamente y le devolvió el papel sin mediar palabra.  
  
Pego su cabeza a la ventanilla donde el frío cristal le devolvió un poco de frescura a su rostro... Por mas que quiso, no pudo evitar el torrente de sensaciones encontradas que traía en la piel... Aun más le preocupaba lo que le diría a JK... Tendría que explicarle de alguna forma su ausencia repentina de casi toda la tarde... El nunca había sido bueno para mentir pero esta vez quizás tendría que hacerlo... No quería lastimarlo y confesarle que había estado íntimamente con Yuki seria justamente eso... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?  
  
La cuidad pasaba por sus ojos como una película, ni siquiera prestaba verdadera atención al camino o a donde iba... Hasta podrían llevarlo a cualquier lado y en el estado en el que se encontraba apenas si lo habría notado... Pero una tienda grande si llamo su atención... Ordeno al chofer que se detuviera y que lo esperara... Bajo y entro en ella, minutos mas tarde regreso al auto y emprendieron nuevamente el camino. Shuichi estaba más tranquilo ahora... llevaba un paquete en las manos y una buena excusa en los labios... Solo bastaba saber sí esta funcionaria...  
  
********************  
  
Los ojos azules de JK brillaban de furia y frustración... Como gato enjaulado había recorrido toda la mansión en busca de su cantante de cabello rosado sin lograr dar con él... ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido? Echo hacia atrás el cabello azabache con sus dedos. En verdad era un hombre bonito, sus rasgos parecían perfectos... Ojos azules profundos como el mar, gatunos, alargados enmarcados por enormes pestañas renegridas y sedosas. Nariz pequeña. Labios sensuales, carnosos y apenas rojos, que brillaban como si fueran frutas maduras. La piel blanquecina le daba un aspecto solemne... Su cuerpo era perfecto, bien moldeado, como si fuera un atleta, aunque nunca había hecho ni un ejercicio... todo natural. Por algo era un modelo reconocido de corte internacional...  
  
Pero todo lo que era por fuera no podía ocultar el enorme resentimiento que tenia por dentro, ahora para colmo, aumentado por los celos y la inseguridad... Su sed de venganza para con el escritor estaba claramente opacada por la inseguridad de perder al cantante... Shuichi se había vuelto todo para él. El pequeño de ojos tristes entro en su corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho... Hasta llego a olvidar la razón por la cual lo había conquistado desde un principio...  
  
Tenia que admitirlo, lo que había comenzado como un juego de niños se había vuelto la razón de su vida... Estaba completamente enamorado de Shuichi Shindou...  
  
El viaje que en un principio le había parecido buena idea ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla difícil de digerir... Encontrarse con Uesugi, Eiri no estaba para nada en sus planes... Desde aquel furtivo encuentro en el estudio de TV, Shuichi estaba actuando muy raro y eso le inquietaba... aun más... el pequeño había desaparecido y no tenia la menor idea de donde se había metido.  
  
Camino lentamente por cada una de las habitaciones sin hallarle, pronto se encontró con una puerta cerrada y la abrió. Era una sala de ensayo, en el escenario Hiro y Suguru tocaban junto a Ryuichi Sakuma, quien entonaba una de esas canciones que tantas veces había escuchado tararear a Shuichi... Se quedo mirándolo hipnotizado, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que no era el único, ya que Tatsuha contemplaba la escena desde una de las butacas con igual aplomo.  
  
El cambio que experimentaba Ryuichi en el escenario era increíble... como para no quedárselo viendo... parecía brillar... Los ojos azules se tornaban fieros, como los de un animal salvaje ante su presa, su voz se desdibujaba en el silencio... seductora, atrayente, hechizando a quien lo escuchara como una sirena en alta mar... no era extraño saber que aquel extraño personaje había impactado de esa forma a miles y miles de fanáticos que de la noche a la mañana convirtieron a Nitlle Grasper en el conjunto numero uno de Japón...  
  
El cuerpo de Ryuichi serpenteaba en el escenario haciendo gala de sensuales movimientos que solo podían compararse a los de su pequeño de cabello rosado... imagino que de no enamorarse de Shu-chan no le hubiera sido difícil enamorarse de Sakuma San... sencillamente era la viva imagen de la sensualidad... Cantaba de la misma forma en ese escenario sencillo que ante una multitud de espectadores... Pronto se percato que la canción había terminado y que aun seguía mirando a los tres en el escenario, pero un empujón de Tatsuha lo devolvió a la fría realidad... Y al piso, claro.  
  
- Ni te atrevas... él es mío, solo mío - Gruño con los ojos azules chispeando de furia. JK se puso trabajosamente en pie y camino hasta él con expresión serena  
  
- No seas tonto, solo me hechizo su voz... amo a Shuichi, y es a el a quien estoy buscando... ¿Lo has visto? - El rostro de Tatsuha se transformo ¿Si lo había visto? No claro que no, pero de sobra sabia donde estaba porque él había sido quien le había traído el recado... por otra parte ¿No se estaba tardando demasiado?  
  
- No sé dónde esta, no lo he visto - En ese momento un Ryuichi excitado por el escenario salto a sus brazos impidiéndole él seguir hablando, de inmediato le plantó un apasionado y largo beso ante la mirada curiosa de JK, Hiro y Suguru... luego de un rato, se libro de los posesivos brazos de su amante, quien seguía en su postura seria - No... se... - Jadeo casi sin are - Deberías buscarlo mejor, Shuichi debe andar por ahí -  
  
JK clavo sus ojos azules en Ryuichi sabiendo de sobra que lo había hecho para distraerlo y salvar al menor de los Uesugi de responderle, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que Tatsuha estaba mintiendo... Aun así, Ryuichi se acerco hasta él y puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del modelo.  
  
- Creo que Shuichi salió... ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que te atiendan?... - Murmuro con una sexy sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos azules de JK se abrieron exageradamente mientras su cuerpo se ponía a temblar como un flan... No le gustaba aquel ser tan extraño que podía cambiar tan rápido de niño a adulto, pero ciertamente lo perturbaba cuando hacia este tipo de cosas... Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir todos los perfumes que emanaban de su cuerpo, aun el aliento de su boca, entonces vio una mole de peluche rosado que impacto en la cabeza del cantante y unos ojos azules que lo miraban furioso, ardiendo, ojos que concia bien...  
  
Característica de los Uesugi...  
  
- ¡BASTA RYU-CHAN!- Grito enojado  
  
- AUCHHHHH... Na no da... Dolioooooo - Llorisqueo sobandose la cabeza... - Yo quería hacerlo sentir bien buuuuuuuu ¿Por qué me diste un Kumagoro Beam?-  
  
"¡Dios!... ¡Que casa de locos!"... pensó JK... los amigos de Shuichi eran bien extraños después de todo Pero en ese momento la figura de su querido cantante paso rápidamente por la puerta como la de una fantasma que se desliza sin ser oído. Sin mas, corrió tras él, abandonando la sala de ensayo y a sus ocupantes...  
  
- ¿¿¿Shuichi??? - Llamo deteniéndole la marcha a la mitad de la escalera la cual subió rápidamente alcanzando a su amante. El cantante lucia algo agitado y respiraba pesadamente, sosteniendo algo por detrás del cuerpo intentando ocultárselo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ JK !!!! - Saludo agitado  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - Pregunto robándole un apasionado beso de los labios muy similar al que había presenciado hacia unos momentos - Te busque por todas partes... -  
  
- ¡Gomen!... Salí a dar una vuelta... - Se excuso volteándole la mirada... pero ya era tarde... de nada servia mentirle... JK parecía haberse dado cuenta al besarlo... la piel de su pequeño olía a perfume... otro perfume... definitivamente sabia con quien había estado... o por lo menos lo sospechaba.  
  
- Me hubieras buscado... hubiera ido contigo - Le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, los ojos violáceos parecían confundidos y aun así lo miraban con sincero cariño  
  
- Errrr... es que... es que... quería ir a comprarte algo -  
  
Shuichi jugueteo con su mirada, nadie mas que el sabia como hacerlo derretir... y lo peor que era consiente de ello... Sus ojos se agrandaban con una chispa especial y sus mejillas se teñían de un rosado suave y atractivo, entonces se ponía de puntas de pie hasta llegar a las orejas del modelo donde le susurraba palabras suaves mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente el cuello, luego rozaba su boca a lo largo hasta arrancarle un sonoro suspiro... entonces lo sabia, solo tenia que pedirle lo que quería y el lo perdonaría... Sabia como conseguir lo que quería del modelo...  
  
Saco sus brazos de atrás de la espalda y le extendió una cajita alargada forrada de cuerina negra poniéndola delante de sus ojos. El modelo la tomo entre sus dedos y la abrió lentamente con una sonrisa picara alumbrándole el rostro... Un par de lentes de sol yacían en su interior acolchado, JK los tomo y lo miro sonriendo... La mezcla de buen gusto de Shuichi era increíble, siempre le regalaba lo que más le gustaba, entonces lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro escaleras arriba donde reposaba el espejo del pasillo.  
  
Se paro frente a el, acomodándose los alargados lentes en el rostro, mientras se rastrillaba el cabello con los dedos dispersándolos sobre su piel. Shuichi se asomaba por arriba del hombro mirando a su Koibito con sensación de tranquilidad... No había sido otra cosa que un halago para "pagar" por la culpa que sentía para con su pareja.  
  
Estaba casi seguro que el no había sospechado nada... Apoyo la cabeza en su espalda y cerro los ojos... La culpa se reflejaba en su rostro... se sentía un gusano miserable por haberlo engañado, el modelo realmente se portaba bien con él a cada momento, y él, sin embargo... lo había engañado con Yuki...  
  
Se abrazo suavemente a el, pasando sus manos por los pliegues de la camisa, aun sin moverse, entonces lo abrazo fuertemente mientras con voz afligida le preguntaba con voz atormentada  
  
- ¿Tu me quieres verdad? -  
  
- ¿Porque dudas?... Si no te quisiera no estaría aquí contigo... -  
  
- Y si supieras que hice algo malo... ¿Me perdonarías? -  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Hiciste algo que deba perdonar? ... - Pregunto mirando sus ojos a través del espejo. Los ojos violetas le devolvieron la mirada con un dejo de miedo, sus mejillas tomaron un suave color evidenciando su nerviosismo, entonces tomo las manos que se aferraban a su cintura y entrelazo los dedos con los suyos meciéndose en conjunto con el cantante. - Ai Shiteru, Shu-chan... -  
  
Shuichi no respondió, simplemente se abrazo mas a el, pero cuando el modelo se volteo para abrazarlo y besarlo, Shuichi lo aparto levemente con sus manos y una actitud nerviosa.  
  
- ¿.....? ¿Pasa algo? -  
  
- No mi amor... es que estoy candado, me quiero ir a dar un buen baño... me debes el beso para después... - Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y corriendo hacia su habitación...  
  
Shuichi cerro la puerta con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, se dejo caer en la cama agotado... Demasiadas emociones, demasiado dolor... aun podía sentir su perfume y por eso quería bañarse... quería borrar todo rastro de Yuki de su piel, aunque no pudiera borrarlo tan fácilmente de su corazón. Suspiro levemente mientras se encaminaba al baño dejando caer una a una de sus prendas.  
  
Puso a llenar el yakuzzi mientras terminaba de desnudarse... El espejo de la habitación lo reflejo por un momento... tenia un aspecto frágil y desvalido... ciertamente estaba mucho más delgado de la ultima vez en que se había visto bien... Casi no reconoció a aquel hombre que lo miraba en el espejo. Se abrazo a sí mismo con fuerza intentando llevar algo de calor a su corazón. Por fin entro al baño y dejo que su cuerpo se sumergiera en el agua tibia a ver si conseguía así relajarse. Tenia que pensar, tenia que poner la mente en blanco para poder pensar cual seria el próximo paso a seguir... aunque no fuera nada fácil, si era muy necesario...  
  
Con el pequeño cantante en el baño, completamente alejado de la habitación JK empezó a revolver uno a uno los bolsillos de la ropa que había traído puesta Shuichi... Hasta que en un bolsillo del pantalón dio con un pequeño papel color verde claro, cuidadosamente doblado en cuatro que tenia apenas garabateada una nota y una dirección.  
  
Los ojos azules se tornaron duros y copio la dirección otro papel. Seguidamente volvió la ropa a donde la había encontrado y salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado... como un gato perdiéndose en el silencio. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al gran jardín. Salió por ella y se sentó sobre unos barandales de la glorieta.  
  
Una vez seguro que estaba solo, volvió a desenrollar el papel... Sus ojos recorrieron las palabras con el disgusto de hacerlo... entonces estaba seguro que es lo que lo que debía hacer... Era hora de poner en claro algunas cosas y tenia que hablar con el escritor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... La vieja rivalidad salía una vez mas al ruedo, mientras el cariño luchaba por abrirse camino traspasando la sed de venganza...  
  
Continuara...  
  
*************************  
  
N de A:  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me encanta escribir esta historia, este capitulo va dedicado a otra fana de gravi quien me sorprendió gratamente diciéndome que leía mis historias, Muchas gracias Kitten ^___^ *faby emocionada como tonta* este capitulo te lo dedico a vos (Y repito que el fic entero es para la persona que me abrió los ojos con Gravi ne? Para mi brujita favorita Vale )  
  
Faby-chan (itzukiai)  
  
Quejas reclamos y demás a hanaiana@yahoo.es  
  
Ténganme paciencia que siempre contesto los mails aunque demore 


	4. Palabras que queman

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
*************************  
  
Capitulo 4:  
Palabras que queman...  
  
J.K salió rápido, antes de que el cantante terminara de ducharse. Se dejo ganar por los impulsos, por la necesidad exclusiva de hacerle frente... Su cabeza era un cúmulo de sentimientos contradictorios. Odio, celos, furia, quizás algo de temor, pero por sobre todo... Venganza.  
  
Iba a enfrentarse a la persona que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Ese que le habia arrebatado a la persona que más quería y admiraba en el mundo y que, ahora, pretendía robarle a su Koibito, a su cantante... ¡Ja!... Justo quien lo había abandonado primero... El mismo que lo había hecho sufrir, ahora se atrevía a molestarlo...  
  
Echo su cabello largo hacia atrás en actitud nerviosa y aun así, este volvió sobre sus ojos de inmediato. Su mirada brillaba, como dos zafiros que destellaban colores azulados, en ellos se veían claramente lo que sentía, la ira, la frialdad, el deseo de venganza. Llevaba el regalo de Shuichi sobre su cabeza, los lentes oscuros. Unos jeans negros, algo gastados que se amoldaban a su cuerpo y una camisa color natural completaban su atuendo. Tenia una actitud agresiva, segura. De lejos se notaba que no era una persona fácil de llevar...  
  
Bajo del taxi cuando reconoció la dirección. No tenia mucho tiempo. No quería que Shuichi se enterara. El no lo perdonaría. Entonces... ¿Porque hacerlo después de todo?... Estaba seguro que el escritor no le diría nada, tenia demasiado orgullo para eso. Ahora solo bastaba aclararle los puntos... El no iba a pasarlo, a robarle lo que por derecho ya era suyo... se lo había ganado y no lo iba a compartir, mucho menos con él... Yuki Eiri no tenia ningún derecho de molestar a su Shuichi.  
  
Se detuvo frente a una larga cadena de edificios de pisos bajos, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo el arrugado y maltratado papel... Miro la dirección y supo que estaba en el lugar indicado, ahora tenia que encontrar a la persona indicada. Por suerte estaba la puerta del frente abierta... no tendría excusa para negarse.  
  
**************************  
  
El departamento se sentía vacío, frío, como si la luz se hubiera ido... pero no. Yuki conocía muy bien esa frialdad, era la misma que siempre sentía cuando su pequeño rayo de sol ya no estaba con él. Llevaba la camisa abierta y unos pantalones descuidadamente puestos. Estaba tumbado en el sillón, con la vista fija en el cielorraso. Aun sentía su boca sedienta de el... con la necesidad de retener ese vestigio de sabor dulce en los labios. Su perfume en la piel y la increíble sensación de haberlo tenido nuevamente retorciéndose de pasión entre sus brazos.  
  
Se sintió como un real y increíble idiota... Lo había dejado ir una vez mas sin confesarle lo que sentía, lo que tenia en su corazón y aun así, no podía quejarse... Todavía sentía la calidez de su piel y su voz suave gimiéndole al oído, el calor de su cuerpo temblando de emoción con cada caricia... Sin saber porque, lo abordaron las lagrimas, esas que le eran tan difíciles dejar salir, que traicionaban por completo su autosuficiencia. Esas lagrimas que solo Shuichi había visto, aunque ahora no estuviera para consolarlo como la primera vez.  
  
Se había enamorado... si, tenia que admitirlo, ese chiquillo cabeza dura, inocente, bullicioso y molesto le había robado el corazón... Suspiro... si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado ir, aun estaría arqueándose entre sus brazos, dándole ese calor que necesitaba. Estaba decidido... Aunque no quisiera escucharlo, él lo encontraría... él debía decirle lo que sentía... ese amor iba a terminar de enloquecerlo y a quemarlo por dentro... El volver a estar juntos solo había intensificado su agonía...  
  
Cerro los ojos un momento luego de apagar el cigarrillo. Maldito habito... tenia que ponerse conciente y dejarlo de una vez... Su mente divago perdiéndose en los recuerdos, en aquella hoja de papel que voló a sus dedos una noche de luna llena... Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, parecía tan lejano aquel momento, aquélla pequeña silueta recortándose en la noche... Cerro los ojos para recordar... Zero talento...  
  
Ni siquiera él supo porque le dijo semejante tontería, pero aquel muchachito inocente le corto el aire desde ese mismo momento... Algo había en el, algo mágico, algo de lo cual si se hubiera alejado no estaría sufriendo ahora.  
  
El ruido del timbre lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos. El corazón se le paralizo ¿Acaso su Shu-chan había vuelto? Sin detenerse a pensar si es que podía ser otra persona, corrió hasta la puerta con impaciencia, pero al abrirla en vez de los alegres y violáceos ojos de su ex amante, se topo con una mirada tan fría y fuerte como el hielo y una persona que lo miraba con rencor contenido.  
  
- ¿Tu? - Pregunto Yuki levantando sus cejas en expresión intrigada  
  
- Tenemos que hablar - Dijo secamente pasando su mano por el cabello retirándolo de los ojos  
  
Yuki se limito a moverse dándole paso... No estaba muy asombrado, después de todo eso era algo previsible, aun así, no le gustaba nada su presencia allí... Ese tipo hacia que su piel se erice... No le gustaba, es mas lo odiaba. ¿Dónde había conseguido su dirección? ¿Shuichi?... Mnno... no podía ser, su pequeño no podía hacer esas cosas... ¿Tatsuha?... Mmmmm tampoco, su hermano no podía ser tan maldito y aun menos ponerse para enfrentarlo.  
  
Pronto la sensación de estar cerca de quien vivía junto con el cantante le escoció en la piel... No podía verlo a los ojos, por algun motivo ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta, le generaba una corriente negativa que no era capaz de entender. Y, sin embargo, algo se le hacia absolutamente conocido, como si tuviera un cartel de peligro tatuado por toda su piel.  
  
Era un tipo muy apuesto, no podía negarlo, por algo había conquistado a Shuichi. El cabello negro resplandecía por sobre las blancas y perfectas facciones donde brillaban grandes ojos azules. Sin embargo, no era un azul limpio, mas bien oscuro, o quizás su mirada lo fuera... no lo sabia. Pero al repasar su cuerpo reparo en otra cosa mas, un sweater que conocía bien, un suéter que sabia de Shuichi y el verlo le causo aun más resquemor...  
  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? ¿Shuichi te la dio?  
  
- El nunca haría eso... Que poco lo conoces... es demasiado noble para hacer una cosa así...  
  
- ¿Y tú si lo conoces? - Dijo con tono ligeramente burlón  
  
- Mas que tu  
  
- Lo dudo... ahora... no creo que hayas venido para discutir cual de los dos conoce mas a Shuichi ¿Verdad?  
  
- No, claro que no... Quiero que lo dejes en paz...  
  
Los ojos dorados se volvieron a el desafiantes, molestos, fríos... Pero el morocho parecía no dejarse intimidar... Yuki siempre había intimidado con su mirada, pero este tipo no le tenia el menor miedo, al contrario... su mirada resultaba tan fría y desafiante como la suya  
  
- Eso es algo que no puedes decidir...  
  
- No, pero no quiero que lo lastimes mas... destruyes todo lo que esta cerca de ti, no te permitiré lastimar a Shuichi como lo hiciste con... - Su voz se apago, Yuki lo miro intrigado... ¿Acaso ese tipo conocía su pasado? ¿Shuichi le habría contado? - Sé que has dejado un tendal de corazones rotos, tanto masculinos como femeninos... Deja a Shuichi en paz  
  
Yuki se recargo contra la ventana seguro de sí mismo. Si él estaba ahí era por algo, se sentiría inseguro del cantante, por tanto, el tenia una chance para reconquistar a Shuichi. Se movió recostándose contra la pared para mirarlo a sus anchas. Se preguntaba como había sido, como había conquistado el corazón de su pequeño. Camino unos pasos hasta quedar a un metro de el y le hablo nuevamente.  
  
- Que sea él quien me lo diga - Expreso Yuki tranquilo - Si es que él quiere que lo deje en paz, claro  
  
- El no va a escucharte, hagas lo que hagas el no te escuchara...  
  
- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?  
  
- Porque lo conozco, te repito... - contesto con un gesto triunfal que molesto profundamente al rubio  
  
- Si no tienes otra cosa que decirme ahí tienes la puerta  
  
- No seria lógico que te dijera lo que pienso de ti... estoy en tu casa y no pienso caerme a golpes contigo - Contesto el morocho mas que desafiante  
  
- Claro, claro... Además, trabajas con tu bonito rostro... ¿Seria una pena que se maltratara? ¿No? - Se burlo Yuki muy sádicamente  
  
- Realmente me odias ¿Verdad?  
  
- No tengo porque... no te conozco lo suficiente...  
  
- Pero el esta conmigo... se acurruca junto a mi cada noche, mías son sus sonrisas, su piel, sus labios sedientos... Sus gemidos cuando hacemos el amor, todo el esta conmigo ahora y me pertenece - Dijo J.K con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. La mirada del rubio se intensifico, pero ningún signo de su estado apareció en su rostro, entonces se cruzo de brazos y una sonrisa curvo sus labios  
  
- Pero es a mí a quien ama - Dijo levantando la mirada hacia él. El morocho lo miro con furia, echo su cabello hacia atrás  
  
- No te acerques mas a el... - Fustigo terminante  
  
- ¿Es una amenaza? - Pregunto Yuki divertido  
  
- No, una advertencia... - Le dijo antes de salir por la puerta  
  
El golpe sacudió el departamento. El escritor solo sonrió para sí, sabia que tenia todas las de ganar... Si el se había atrevido a confrontarlo era porque no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba de Shuichi. Desde la ventana pudo ver como se subía a un taxi y desaparecía en el trafico.  
  
Yuki volvió entonces hasta la habitación. La cama aun estaba revuelta y se recostó sobre ella con la mano cubriéndole los ojos. De pronto el aroma de un perfume llego a su nariz, perfume... su perfume, aquel aroma que desprendía del cabello de su pequeño. Enterró su nariz en la almohada para absorber su esencia... Si que se había vuelto importante para él... No podía imaginarse su futuro sin él...  
  
Lo tenia decidido, iba a recuperar a Shuichi de una forma u otra. Tenia que pesar como, cada paso seria importante, pero aquella vista del morocho le había demostrado que todavía tenia una oportunidad y esta vez no pensaba desaprovecharla... Shuichi siempre había sido quien insistía y mantenía aquella relacion a flote, ahora le tocaba a el pelear un poco por recuperarlo.  
  
Tomo el control remoto del equipo y un CD comenzó a funcionar... Una canción... la misma que era favorita de su pequeño... no era raro que a ambos les gustara la misma... después de todo, era la que más reflejaba los sentimientos de uno para el otro... Los párpados se le volvieron pesados, cayeron irremediablemente contra sus mejillas... Abrazado a la almohada que tenia su perfume y arrullado por el dulce eco de su voz, el sueño vino hasta el rápidamente. Mientras el CD de Bad Luck giraba nuevamente para volver a empezar...  
  
**************************  
  
Días después, aun sin saber nada, Shuichi comenzó a recibir regalos... Sí, regalos anónimos y de todo tipo. Comenzando con las más románticas flores, hasta adminículos... Ejemmm... de esos que sonrojarían al mas osado Desde ropa interior sexy, hasta juguetes especiales que hicieron que Shuichi se sonrojara furiosamente con solo verlos e imaginar para lo que servían, aunque Tatsuha y Ryuichi se ofrecieran a probarlos ante la mirada asombrada de Hiro y Suguru...  
  
El cantante no entendía que pasaba. Solo tenia la misma misiva una y otra y otra vez...  
  
"Shuichi... Quiero verte, por favor... Yuki"  
  
Y Shuichi ya no sabia que inventar para que J.K no se diera cuenta... Además, que no quería verlo, después de lo que había pasado, no sabia como enfrentarlo.  
  
Cuando él llamaba, sé hacia negar por teléfono, y hasta había dejado de salir porque donde quiera que iba lo veía. No es que él estuviera siguiéndolo, la mayoría de las veces solo era producto de su imaginación, estaba poniéndose un poco paranoico...  
  
No entendía bien que pasaba. ¿Porque quería verlo con tanta insistencia? Pero el realmente no iba a flaquear... Aun menos quería que se enterara J.K. La primera vez había logrado mentirle con bastante trabajo, pero no sabia si podría mentirle otra vez... Sabia que iba a quedar en evidencia.  
  
Además, ¿No habían dejado todo en claro? ¿Qué mas quedaba por hablar?  
  
Todo iba bien hasta esa mañana.  
  
Una mañana como cualquiera, Tatsuha preparaba el desayuno para todos... Realmente amaba ocuparse de esas cosas y ahí estaba, con su short negro y una remera blanca cubierta por un delantal en forma de conejito Kumagoro... gentileza claro de Ryu-chan... Olía delicioso, porque no decirlo y el aroma estaba despertando los estómagos de sus somnolientos amigos y de su Koibito  
  
Estaba muy ensimismado escuchando música, mientras sostenía una naranja frente a la juguera. En ese momento una mano se deslizo por debajo del delantal sobresaltando al menor de los Uesugi. Los ojos azules se voltearon para encontrarse frente a frente a Ryuichi.  
  
No a Ruy chan... a Ryuichi o Sakuma-san, como le decía Shuichi. El sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba... El juego había empezado y en realidad no estaban solos después de todo...  
  
La mano pequeña del cantante de Nittle Grasper jugueteo sobre su piel deslizándose por entre la ropa y colándose por su pecho. Allí sintió una mano apretar sensualmente sus pezones hasta endurecerlos... En ese mismo momento sintió el aliento cálido del cantante en su cuello. El cuerpo de Ryuichi se pegaba al suyo con perfecta forma, casi cono si fueran piezas de un mismo rompecabezas, entonces una suave voz le canto al oído...  
  
La reconoció de inmediato, "Sleppess Beauty", lenta, suave, como un ronroneo sexy que despertó todos sus deseos haciéndolo olvidar de todo lo demás.  
  
La boca de Ryuichi seguía aun melodiosa cuando su mano resbalo franqueando las barreras del pantalón. Tatsuha acurruco el rostro contra la cabellera de su amante, llenando, su nariz del aroma avainillado de su pelo. El gemido del morocho se ahogo cuando la boca de Ryuichi robo la suya... Aquellas manos pequeñas masajeaban con demasiada maestría su piel desnuda, jugueteando con su sexo y llevándolo casi al éxtasis. Sabia que estaba perdido, si algo lo atraía de esa relacion, eran las extrañas dos caras que tenia su amante. El pequeño delicado que él tomaba amorosamente cada vez o el hombre maduro que se abalanzaba sobre el salvajemente cada tanto para acariciarlo y amarlo de la manera mas osada.  
  
Y cuando Ryuichi estaba así... él estaba perdido. Rogó que nadie los interrumpiera porque ahora el cantante le daba de mordiscos impiadosos a su cuello excitándolo de una manera incontrolable... En el momento en que estaba sintiendo que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Una densa capa de humo cubrió la cocina. La alarma contra incendios se activo sonando tan fuerte que agujereaba los oídos... Pero en ese momento una mano pequeña manoteo la sartén del fuego y la arrojo al lavabo. Ryuichi y Tatsuha estaban congelados, cada uno con la mano en el pantalón del otro, detenidos en el medio, mientras la nube de humo y olor a quemado escapaban por la ventana, ahora abierta. El joven de cabello rosa se volteo con su mejor sonrisa para verlos...  
  
- La Hi Ho!... Buenos días muchachos... ¿Qué hay para desayunar? - Rió cómplice... Entonces los ojos del su compañero cantante se aflojaron y Ryu- chan apareció de la nada.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡SHUICHIIIIII !!!!!... -Grito alegremente dejando arrastrar la palabra de forma juguetona, luego se sentó en la silla de al lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Tatsuha miraba la escena con ojos incrédulos... Ahí había quedado, en el medio de la cocina, con la ropa desarreglada, el delantal de conejo que se levantaba misteriosamente por debajo de su cintura y un dolor en el cuerpo que lo doblaba literalmente en dos ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo así? ¿Cómo podía amar a ese cretino que después de acariciarlo apasionadamente se iba con Shuichi a desayunar como si nada?  
  
No podía enderezarse, sus mejillas ardían... y sinceramente no era lo único que ardía... Shuichi se había dado cuenta, pero bueno esos no eran sus asuntos y Sakuma - San... Bueno Sakuma - San siempre era así de especial. Ahora compartía la mesa del el cómo si nada, comiéndose una enorme tostada untada con mermelada de frutillas... En ese instante su Koibito lo tomo del brazo intentando levantarlo  
  
- ¿Vamos Ryu - Chan? necesito... errrrrr..... mostrarte algo -Le dijo el menor de los Uesugi llevándolo del brazo  
  
- ¡Buuuuuu!... noooo... no quiero... ¡Quiero desayunar con Shuichi! - Protesto  
  
- Pero Ryu - chan... yo...  
  
- Pero no... no... no quiero... quiero mi tostada con dulce... - Rezongo poniendo cara acongojada  
  
- Tráela... - Fue la respuesta seca de su amante arrastrándolo a la habitación con visible nerviosismo mientras el cantante no podía ni hablar ya que tenia la tostada cubriéndole los labios - Perdona Shuichi - Le dijo Tatsuha remolcándolo tras la puerta - Por favor Shuichi... contesta el teléfono  
  
Shuichi se quedo viendo a Tatsuha con los ojos abiertos... no es que le extrañara la escena, pero bueno la verdad es que se veían muy ardientes cuando él apago el quemado desayuno. Lamento que J. K estuviera durmiendo porque se había perdido la diversión. Se echo atrás en la silla recostándose sobre el respaldo mientras sorbía su taza de café. En ese instante vio al morocho, calco de su Yuki, volver hasta la mesa. Se sorprendió aun más que antes, tenia el cabello revuelto, los ojos azules ardiendo y el mismo tonto delantal aun puesto. Con las mejillas rojas y se acerco hasta la mesa. Tomo el frasco de mermelada de frutillas y lo miro a los ojos. El cantante le devolvió la mirada como si tuviera escrito un signo de interrogación en la frente.  
  
- No preguntes - Le dijo a Shuichi volviendo a la habitación después de secuestrar el frasco de dulce... El cantante solo movió la cabeza asintiendo y lo observo anonadado, todavía mas cuando al voltearse se dio cuenta que debajo del primoroso delantal de Kumagoro, ahora no llevaba nada. La piel de su trasero brillo con la luz resaltando por blanquecina. Se sonrió pícaro mientras recordaba... No había duda que los Uesugi tenían muy buenos traseros...  
  
Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo, Shuichi no aguanto mas y rompió en sonoras carcajadas. De todas las cosas raras que le habían pasado en la mansión de su amigo Sakuma -San... esta había sido la mas extraña. Aun se estaba riendo cuando sintió el repiqueteo del teléfono. Sin darse cuenta o pensar que hacia, llego hasta el teléfono y lo levanto con total normalidad.  
  
- ¡La Hi Ho!... Casa de Sakuma san... ¿Quien habla? - Dijo alegremente, entonces se dio cuenta de su error cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea hablo  
  
- ¿Shuichi?  
  
- ¡Yuki!... - Balbuceo asustado, tenia intenciones de cortar pero el otro volvió a hablar  
  
- No cortes Shu-chan... por favor...  
  
- ................  
  
- Tenemos que hablar... tengo que decirte algo  
  
- ..................  
  
- No tienes que contestarme si no quieres... pero si necesito decirte algo  
  
- No creo que sea... - Empezó diciendo, pero él lo interrumpió  
  
- Por favor, ven a casa... Dame una oportunidad para hablar contigo  
  
- Eso no va a cambiar nada Yuki...  
  
- ¿Entonces en que te perjudica?  
  
- Lo hace y tú lo sabes  
  
- No voy a rogarte mas, pero si me escuchas esta vez, ya no te volveré a molestar  
  
- Estaré ahí en una hora  
  
- Te espero  
  
El teléfono inalámbrico cayo prácticamente de sus manos... ¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Volverse a meter en la boca del lobo? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No entendía porque, el simplemente no debía haber levantado el teléfono, sabia que Yuki lo encontraría de alguna forma y por su descuido había caído tontamente en su trampa. volvió a tomar el teléfono enderezándolo, su mirada se volvió triste y pensativa, entonces automáticamente se golpeo una y otra vez la cabeza contra la pared  
  
- ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!, ¡Baka!... - Se dijo gimiendo - ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?... ¿Cómo puedo querer volver a escucharlo?... ¿Cómo? - Su cabeza golpea nuevamente contra la pared, varias veces mas, como si no le doliera en lo mas mínimo... - ¿Hasta cuando el solo oír su voz me va a aflojar el alma?... ¿Hasta cuando?... ¿Acaso no voy a poder ser feliz si no es con él? -  
  
La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire, sin respuesta. Miro el reloj antes de dar el mas profundo de los suspiros... Recogió la taza y las cosas del desayuno y luego de acomodarlas se encamino a su habitación para vestirse. En el camino se cruzo con Hiro y Suguro que tenían cara de dormidos. A ellos los había despertado el sonido de la alarma de incendios y con la mano en alto los saludo mientras les explicaba en pocas palabras lo que había pasado. Luego ellos siguieron su camino y él empezó a subir por las escaleras, pero un gemido y un jadeo fuerte provenientes de una habitación vecina, volvieron a hacerlo sonreír...  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron una vez mas en sorpresa cuando cayo en cuenta de algo que se le había pasado. ¿Para que demonios usarían la mermelada? Su cabeza razono antes que él y sintió que el calor volaba derecho a sus mejillas... Un sin numero de imágenes catalogadas como XXX aparecieron en su mente para jugarle una mala pasada... Mejor no investigar ciertas cosas...  
  
***********************  
  
Casi como un De Ja Vu, sintió que esa escena se repetía...  
  
Él, nervioso, acomodándose la ropa a la vez, mientras iba llegando a la casa de su ex amante. La expectación en el rostro, latente, palpitante como sus labios... El corazón que batía contra su cuerpo, sabia que él lo esperaba e imaginaba que iba a decirle para retenerlo... Pero no... esta vez no, estaba decidido a no flaquear de nuevo, sin embargo, el fugaz recuerdo de Ryuichi y Tatsuha acariciándose íntimamente en la cocina lo había puesto nervioso llevándolo al limite de la provocación...  
  
No podía negar que se había excitado, aun más, a sabiendas que iba a encontrarse con el ahora prohibido objeto de deseo.  
  
Por mas que lo negara, tenia que reconocerse a sí mismo, que Yuki le generaba una estado de excitación y sensualidad que nadie había despertado en él hasta ese día. Ni siquiera J.K con su dulzura lo ponía tan nervioso. El cantante llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza que cubría la mitad de su cabello rosado, atándose hacia atrás en forma despreocupada. Llevaba una polera blanca ajustada al cuerpo y encima una camisa azulada a cuadros con gris, el pantalón de Jean negros se acomodaba a sus caderas cayendo de la cintura ligeramente y dejando por momentos su ombligo al aire. Botas negras completaban su aspecto... y si... no podía negar que se había producido especialmente para él... casi como deseara que viera lo que había perdido con su actitud egoísta.  
  
Con nerviosismo toco el timbre de la puerta, las manos le temblaban como gelatinas, de inmediato Yuki abrió. El rubio le sonrió dejándole entrar. El simplemente siguió el camino hasta acomodarse en el sillón. El escritor se acerco y se sentó cerca del cantante. Volvió su mirada a sus ojos, por largo rato, sin decir media palabra.  
  
El silencio era molesto y Shuichi estaba poniéndose irritable. En el lugar se percibía un extraño aroma, que combinado con el aire, hacían la mezcla exacta de sus recuerdos. Trago saliva por tercera vez antes de decidirse por hablare de una vez.  
  
- Al grano Yuki, ¿De qué querías hablarme?  
  
- De nosotros  
  
- No hay nosotros... no sé lo que tu creas  
  
- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te trataba como si fueras mi juguete? - El cantante solo asintió aun más intrigado que antes - Quiero que sepas que nunca fue esa mi intención, no quise lastimarte de esa forma  
  
- ¿No?....  
  
- No, Shu - Chan... nunca fue fácil para mi demostrar mis sentimientos, no es nada sencillo y admiro profundamente gente que, como tu, puede ser capaz de expresar lo que siente sin reparos  
  
- Na Yuki... estas demasiado hablador esta mañana - Lo interrumpió Shuichi algo avergonzado, el no era de hablar confidencias así como así  
  
- No me interrumpas Baka...  
  
- ............  
  
- Solo me di cuenta cuanto significabas para mí, cuando ya no había nada que hacer, cuando ya no estabas a mi lado... y lo peor de todo que nunca llegue a decírtelo...  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos asustado, Yuki simplemente no era de hablar así seriamente y cuando lo hacia no era signo de nada bueno. Titubeo, lo miro a los ojos. Gatunos, hechizantes, llenos de esa magia que lo había impactado desde siempre. El rubio camino hasta el y Shuichi simplemente quedo acorralado contra el sillón. Yuki tomo su barbilla girando su rostro hacia él. El brillo amatista del pequeño centelleo para el una vez mas... esa mirada... esa cálida mirada que lo envolvía completamente... El cabello rosado y desordenado cayéndole sobre el rostro... Las cejas ligeramente curvadas en actitud de confusión...  
  
Los labios temblorosos, palpitantes, húmedos...  
  
¿Por qué demonios no podía estar cerca de el sin sentir las terribles e irrefrenables ganas de besarlo? Yuki lo miraba con intensidad, con deseo, con la necesidad que le generaba ese rayito de sol en su vida. así era desde el principio, puede que él para Shuichi fuera alguien muy importante, sin embargo, lo que el pequeño no sabia, era lo importante que era él en su vida... Si, debía admitirlo, ese loco cantante pelirosa había robado por completo su corazón aunque le pesara... Depender tanto de alguien nunca había sido algo que Yuki pudiera manejar tan fácilmente...  
  
Cerro los ojos lentamente, no podía seguir viéndolo frente a frente. Sentía su perfume casi rozando su piel, su cabello mezclándose con el suyo, y el cálido aroma dulce de su aliento que llegaba a su nariz como una potente droga. Rodeo suavemente la nuca de Shuichi y lo atrajo aun más, borrando las distancias... Un beso... otra vez un beso robado entre los dos.  
  
Shuichi suspiro en sus labios cuando el rubio deslizo dentro la lengua ardiente... El cuerpo del pequeño jadeaba con la misma necesidad que el suyo... Se volvió intenso, apasionado, absolutamente desesperado... como si fuera el primero... aun peor... como si fuera el ultimo.  
  
Las palabras se borraron de la mente del escritor como la más cruel de las lagunas mentales, solo podía pensar en él, en Shuichi y en aquellas palabras que jamás había podido decirle. Se separo un momento para tenerlo frente a frente, entonces sin mas sus labios dibujaron en un susurro lo que intentaba decirle  
  
- Ai Shiteru... -  
  
Shuichi se hizo para atrás impactado. ¿De que se trataba todo esto? ¿Un simple ardid por retenerle? Los felinos ojos dorados quemaron su piel. Las manos de Yuki intentaron retenerle, pero el ya se había puesto de pie, como si en vez de decirle que lo amaba hubiera gritado "fuego".  
  
El rubio se puso de pie y lo tomo por los brazos, intentando que él lo mirara a los ojos... obtener una respuesta de esa masa nerviosa que temblaba sin parar...  
  
Enfoco sus ojos en él. Las inevitables lagrimas habían echo su aparición... Solo que esta vez le ardían mas que nunca. El corazón del cantante estaba estrujado apretándole el pecho de tal forma que apenas podía respirar.  
  
- Ai Shiteru... - Repitió Yuki con pausada tranquilidad... Shuichi lo miro por fin de frente... - ¿Shuichi?... ¿Oíste? Ai... - Dijo pero no pudo seguir porque un par de manos pequeñas cubrieron sus labios  
  
- ¡NO!... no... - Balbuceo con el temblor sacudiéndole el cuerpo - Esas palabras son demasiado grandes... demasiado importantes para que las digas solo para retenerme...  
  
Se separo violentamente de el, sin mirarle a los ojos... pero la mano del escritor se aferró a su camisa impidiéndole alejarse  
  
- ¿Ret...? DEMONIOSSSSS... ¿¿¿¿Realmente crees que te diría algo así solo para retenerte????  
  
- ........  
  
- Baka... Baka... ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡No confías en mi!... - Murmuro Yuki soltándolo decepcionado - Te abro mi corazón por primera vez y no me crees...  
  
- ¿Y que querías, ah? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos y te dijera que también te amo?...  
  
- ............  
  
- En realidad si esperabas eso... - Balbuceo el pequeño estallando en lagrimas - Es tarde Yuki... ya no te creo...  
  
- No me conoces  
  
- No, cierto, eres un completo desconocido... un maldito egoísta que no pude soportar que yo sea feliz con otro - Su voz sonó amenazadora, sus ojos se cargaron de cólera y dolor  
  
Yuki se quedo estático pero al ver que el pequeño daba unos pasos para irse corrió a su lado y lo apretó entre sus brazos. Shuichi lloraba inconsolable. Entonces Yuki lo tomo de la nuca, jalándose los cabellos de manera que la cara del cantante quedara a su alcance... El pequeño gemía de dolor  
  
- ¡Itaiiii!... Yuki... ¡Suéltame!... -Grito enojado retorciéndose de dolor. El rubio enfrento su rostro con el suyo y aflojo el agarre convirtiéndolo en una caricia. Los ojos dorados se volvieron ligeramente cristalinos...  
  
- Mírame a los ojos... Mírame y dime que no me amas... ¡Dime Shuichi!... - Ordeno con voz firme  
  
- Y-yo... nnnn...  
  
Shuichi temblaba tanto que no podía contestarle... ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no lo amaba? Si era la más absoluta mentira... el sabia que en su corazón seguía amando al rubio con la misma intensidad que al principio. Los ojos lo quemaban, el aroma de su cuerpo embriagaba sus sentidos, el estomago le dio un vuelco mientras su ex amante esperaba una respuesta  
  
- Yo... no... yo...  
  
- Cuando te bese recién te sentí... sentí tus labios, sentí tu amor... no me lo niegues... no te mientas... -Dijo hablando casi sobre sus labios, con el aliento de Shuichi cosquilleando en su piel y las lagrimas mojando su rostro  
  
- Yu... ki...  
  
No supo más. Su mente no le respondía, su cuerpo tampoco. Las lagrimas seguían bajando por su rostro enrojeciendo su mirada... Las mejillas arrebatadas de rojo, mezcla de calor y de nervios... entonces hizo lo único que pudo. Con las fuerzas que apenas la quedaban safo de fuerte abrazo y giro sobre sus talones para salir corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo.  
  
Yuki reflexiono un momento, muy corto, el suficiente para salir corriendo tras él sin prestarle atención siquiera a que estaba descalzo. Corrió escaleras abajo tras la estela de lagrimas que acababa de dejar Shuichi... Tenia que alcanzarlo, tenia que detenerlo... no podía terminar así... no. ¿Por qué abrir su corazón para ser rechazado de esa manera?  
  
El cantante por su parte, corría sin sentido, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar porque lo hacia, solo lo hacia y ya... tenia que huir, correr, hasta que las piernas le ardieran, alejarse lo mas rápido de ese lugar, donde un grito pudiera opacar las palabras murmuradas por Yuki momentos antes... ¿Hasta donde iba a llegar su egoísmo? Años espero por esas palabras, años de soledad, de amarga paciencia, solo para ser regalado con un tibio beso en la frente... Cuanto lo había deseado, cuanto lo había esperado... ahora no le sonaba verdadero... aunque su corazón luchara por convencerlo de lo contrario  
  
- ¡SHUICHIIIIII! ... - Grito Yuki tratando de detenerlo  
  
El cantante se detuvo sin prestarle atención de en donde estaba, las lagrimas le cortaban la visión, el corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte que podía oírlo. Todo él temblaba involuntariamente y la gente que caminaba por la avenida se desdibujaba ante la mirada del escritor que se le acercaba jadeante. Pero de repente los ojos de Yuki se volvieron fieros y asustados, cuando corrió hasta él y le dio un empujón tumbándolo hasta la otra punta.  
  
El golpe lo noqueo por un momento. Había caído de costado al piso. Abrió los ojos buscando a Yuki y con horror vio un taxi detenido a media calle y a Yuki, su Yuki, caído en el piso con un hilo de sangre que salía debajo de su pecho. El corazón se le detuvo de pronto. Más pálido que una hoja de papel llego hasta el rubio.  
  
Tenia los ojos cerrados y yacía inconsciente, se había puesto delante del taxi para evitar que este lo golpeara a el. Una multitud de personas que hablaba en ingles lo rodeo, gente que hablaba como marionetas ya que el no podía entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le decían, alguien parecía decir que llamaran al 911, como si él supiera que significaba eso.  
  
Tomo la cabeza del rubio y la apoyo sobre su regazo. La sangre cálida de su pecho mojo su ropa tiñéndola de rojo. Desesperación... lo único que pasaba por su mente. Los ojos dorados se abrieron lentamente, enfocaron en la cara angustiada de su amante. Una mano temblorosa se alzo hasta alcanzar la mejilla mojada de lagrimas... rodeo suavemente su rostro, para desplomarse pesadamente segundos después mientras el escritor volvía a caer en inconciencia Shuichi lo apretó aun más contra sí, mientras de su garganta por fin salía algo mas que un gemido reprimido  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!.... - El grito fuerte recorrió cada callejuela de la ciudad, un lamento sumergido en pena... Segundos después no se oyó nada mas que sus lagrimas, mientras a lo lejos una sirena de ambulancia se acercaba lentamente...  
  
Continuara...  
  
******************  
  
N de A:  
  
No acepto virus, quejas o malas palabras... _ jejejejejejeje... No se la esperaban ne? 0___0  
  
Che, no es el final, aguántense un poco mas, lo que les puedo decir es que no soy partidaria de los finales tristes, pero les cuento que este fic apenas va por el medio, poco mas, poco menos, todavía falta bastante.  
  
Otra cosa, como verán me gusta mucho la doble personalidad de Ryuichi, así que espero no les moleste los cambios locos que tiene ^^ Quiero agradecer a la cantidad increíble de mails que me llegaron por esta historia, en verdad no creí que gustara tanto, me paso lo mismo que con el Fic de Gundam que creí que nadie leía hasta que me empezaron a llegar pilas de mails... La verdad mil, mil gracias a todos, espero no defraudarlos.  
  
Pero esta vez, este capitulo va dedicado a una persona que me esta alentando muchísimo desde hace un tiempo con sus palabras. Muchas gracias Eiri ^_____^ tu apoyo es muy importante, y aunque me imagino que me vas a matar porque demorare un poquito en seguirlo, pero tene por seguro que lo haré. Este capitulo es una forma de agradecerte por tu apoyo ^___^ GRACIASSSSS  
  
también un enorme beso a Kitten ^_^ (espero que te guste como va la historia y pronto seguir leyendo de la tuya)  
  
Bueno nos vemos en la próxima y no quieran matarme antes de que lo termine, les aseguro que todavía tengo un par de cartas guardadas...  
  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai)  
  
Mayo 2003  
  
Quejas reclamos y demás a hanaiana@yahoo.es  
  
Repito que no acepto VIRUSSSSS ^_^ No sean malos 


	5. Encuentros Nocturnos

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
*******************  
  
Capitulo 5: Encuentros Nocturnos.  
  
Despertó. Ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que le había pasado. Entre cerro sus ojos intentando comprender en donde estaba. Un ligero mareo lo obligo a volver a cerrar furtivamente los ojos. El cuerpo le dolía como si lo estuvieran punzando de todos lados. Sintió una pesadez increíble que no lo dejaba moverse. Sus recuerdos estaban momentáneamente borrosos, apenas comprendía que hacia ahí recostado...  
  
Se llevo la mano hacia la cabeza para mover su cabello de los ojos, así se descubrió un cable que salía de su brazo conectándolo a una botella de suero a un lado de la cama. La fuerte luz artificial golpeo sus ojos aun débiles ¿Un hospital? ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar allí?  
  
Su mirada recorrió los blancos techos hasta que la luz dejo de punzar en sus ojos débiles, intento calmarse y fugazmente comenzó a recordar lo sucedido. Sus sentimientos... Si... Le había confesado a Shuichi sus sentimientos, entonces... ¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHH!!!!.... El dolor volvió a punzar su cabeza con violencia y así lo recordó todo.  
  
El auto, Shuichi llorando en medio de la calle, su corazón detenido por el miedo, lo empujo para que no le golpeara... entonces fue todo negro, solo su voz tibia llamándolo lejano en la oscuridad... Sus brazos cálidos sosteniéndolo, sus lagrimas tibias brotando de aquellos ojos amatista que amaba, su... ¡MOMENTO!... ¿Dónde estaba Shuichi?. Se movió lentamente hasta quedar incorporado ligeramente sobre los almohadones, entonces lo vio.  
  
El cantante de cabello rosado estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, con los brazos sobre ella y la cabeza hundida en ellos, una mano se extendía hasta el pecho de Yuki apoyándose tan suavemente que el no lo había notado. Su rostro lucia algo perturbado, el cabello se revolvía despeinado, dejando ver sus facciones suaves y bonitas. Se sonrió al contemplarlo. ¿Acaso Shuichi estaba preocupado por él?  
  
Su indeferencia ante sus sentimientos había golpeado a Yuki en lo mas profundo del corazón... No le creía... ¿Cómo podía pensar que iba a confesarle sus sentimientos solo como un truco sucio para retenerlo a su lado? ¿Y si ese maldito modelo tenia razón y a Shuichi el ya no le importaba? No, no... no podía ser así, después de todo el pequeño estaba allí ¿No?  
  
Sintió un dolor fuerte que le atravesaba el pecho, entonces se descubrió una venda que lo recorría íntegramente inmovilizando también su brazo izquierdo... Tenia que respirar con suavidad y tranquilidad, solo hecho de hacerlo le producía dolor. Con la mayor de las paciencias, de la cual no tenia demasiado, se movió hasta quedar en una posición cómoda.  
  
Shuichi dormía profundamente, se lo veía algo agotado. Tenia los rasgos tensos de preocupación... El escritor no pudo evitarlo y llevo su mano hasta la cabellera del pequeño. Recorrió el cabello suave con sus dedos alargados sintiendo el aroma a Shampoo que se removía con el movimiento. Pero esta delicada caricia despertó a Shuichi de su estado de inconsciencia.  
  
- ¿¿¿Yuki????... - Pregunto nervioso y sobresaltado, conteniéndose las ganas de echarse al cuello del escritor para abrazarlo.  
  
El rubio solo clavo sus ojos dorados en él, no dejando ver ni un gesto que evidenciara su estado de animo. No podía seguir exponiendo su corazón después del rechazo de Shuichi... volvió a esconderse detrás de la mascara de frialdad que dominaba su alma. Pero el pequeño visiblemente nervioso estallo en un sollozo desesperado que lo conmovió, los ojos violetas se nublaron a causa de las amargas lagrimas.  
  
- ¡Yuki!... ¡Yuki!... yo... Yuki... - Llorisqueo limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano para enfocar su vista en él  
  
- ¡¡Ya baka!!... ¡Deja de llorar así!... Estoy bien ¿Qué no me ves?... Eres un ruidoso... - Le dijo intentando calmarlo con su usual falso enojo...  
  
- ¡Yuki!... Me asuste... me asuste mucho Yuki...  
  
- Vas a gastar mi nombre de tanto decirlo, ya cálmate, estoy bien... -Protesto el rubio con la mano en alto, pero esta fue atrapada por las manos tibias del cantante que la llevo a su boca para darle un suave y tierno beso.  
  
- ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué Yuki?...  
  
- ................  
  
- No tenias que hacer semejante estupidez... ¡Si te hubiera pasado algo!... Yo... ¡Dios! ¡Hubieras dejado que me atropellara a mí!... - Yuki abrió los ojos asombrado, realmente estaba preocupado por él. Suavizo la mirada y sus palabras disfrutando del calor de esas manos que atrapaban la suya con desesperada necesidad.  
  
- Esta bien Shu-chan... - Dijo suavizando su voz - Estoy bien, no es culpa tuya...  
  
- .......  
  
- Ya no llores Baka... No es tan grabe - Le dijo alzando la voz para tranquilizarlo, Shuichi se fue calmando lentamente.  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- ¿Cuánto dormí? - Quiso saber un poco confundido, no tenia idea de la hora, mucho menos del día en que estaba.  
  
- Poco mas de veinticuatro horas, al parecer estabas algo cansado, el doctor dijo que podía ser por culpa del stress... El calmante realmente te adormeció.  
  
- ¿Y tu estas aquí desde ayer?  
  
El pequeño asintió con la cabeza poniéndose rojo. No era fácil admitir que no había querido moverse de su lado hasta que despertara. El rubio asombrado por esto, volteo la mirada hacia la ventana. Sus emociones se confundían, nunca le había sido fácil dominarlas y ahora no era la excepción. El accidente, el te quiero, la tristeza de Shuichi se mezclaban en su cabeza agobiándolo una vez mas...  
  
Pero el sentimiento de saber que aun se preocupaba por él era reconfortante y le daba un mínimo hilo de esperanza, una pequeña luz en un túnel de oscuridad... Su corazón se lleno de ese sentimiento que dominaba su vida hacia ya un tiempo, el amor hacia su pequeño baka cantante, porque después de todo eso era, simplemente amor.  
  
- Entonces todavía te importo - murmuro en una voz casi inaudible para sí mismo  
  
- ¿Dijiste algo Yuki? - Pregunto Shuichi intrigado  
  
- No, nada - Mintió. En ese momento le presto atención a la vestimenta que traía. Era la misma del accidente y podía verse que la polera todavía tenia restos de sangre saca en ella... En realidad si había estado allí, no se había movido de su lado. Sus ojos lucían cansados y algo perdidos - ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco a tu casa?  
  
- Buuuuuu - Llorisqueo compungido... - Yuki me esta echando...  
  
- ¡¡¡No seas idiota!!! Te ves cansado, vete a descansar...  
  
- ¡Tsssskkkk!... esta bien - Acepto resignado - En cuanto regresen Tatsuha y Ryuichi de la cafetería iré a casa  
  
- ¿¿¿Le avisaste a mi hermano??? - Gruño Yuki enojado, el cantante enrojeció avergonzado...  
  
- Na Yuki... vivimos en la misma casa, se iba a enterar de todas formas  
  
El rubio simplemente bufo frustrado, el no tenia demasiado contacto con su familia y ciertamente no esperaba que nadie mas se enterara. No hablo por un buen rato y volvió la mirada a la ventana que daba a la calle. Se genero un silencio molesto, Shuichi estaba acostumbrado a estos cambios repentinos de humor en él, así que sabia que solo tenia que esperar y él volvería a hablar sin mas... insistir seria solo molestar. En ese mismo momento un hombre joven con ropa de doctor entro en el lugar...  
  
- Señor Uesugi... Buenas Tardes, ¡Qué bueno que despertó!, ¿Cómo se siente? - Pregunto examinando sus pupilas con una pequeña luz mientras con su otra mano le tomaba el pulso y por ultimo le colocaba un termómetro para controlar su temperatura.  
  
- Adolorido... - Le confeso el rubio azorado por la increíble agitación del doctor, no dejaba de moverse - Tengo sed...  
  
- Lo siento señor Uesugi pero tendrá que esperar unos minutos mas hasta que se termine el suero, luego podrá beber agua con normalidad ¿Es usted pariente del paciente? - Le pregunto a Shuichi de pronto reparando en su presencia.  
  
Shuichi se paralizo. ¿Qué responderle? ¿Qué eran ex amantes? ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿Parientes lejanos?... Bueno, solo la primera era verdad de todas formas, pero el sencillamente no se atrevía a confesarle algo así, Yuki se disgustaría y con justa razón. Bajo la cabeza como si fuera un niñito que lo reprendieron tras una travesura. En un apenas inaudible tono de voz murmuro un "No" que apenas retumbo en sus labios.  
  
- Entonces debo pedirle que se retire un momento, debo hablar con el señor Uesugi acerca de su estado de salud - Explico sin intentar molestarlo con ello, aunque sinceramente creía que ahí había gato encerrado, el pequeño de pelo rosa parecía muy preocupado por el rubio  
  
- Esta bien doctor - interrumpió Yuki - Es... el amigo más cercano que tengo - Le confirmo nuevamente. Shuichi lo miro asombrado y aunque estaba muy contento que él lo hubiera defendido, ciertamente le dolió solo la palabra "Amigo". ¿Pero que esperaba? Después de todo, el mismo insistía en alejarse de Yuki...  
  
- Bueno, como quiera - Empezó diciendo tranquilamente - Su estado no es grabe pero si de cuidado y reposo, tiene una costilla fracturada y el brazo también, tendrá que permanecer fuertemente vendado por un tiempo, con el brazo enyesado hasta que los huesos suelden naturalmente...  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo?  
  
- Un mes mínimo  
  
- ¿Un mes?... Hmmmmmfffff... Tengo que entregar un escrito al menos en dos semanas  
  
- Lo siento, pero piense que con todo y fue una desgracia con suerte, a pesar de los cortes y las fracturas no hubo daño interno y créame que en un hombre joven como usted los huesos deberían sanar rápidamente y sin mayores consecuencias... Alguien deberá ayudarlo por un tiempo pero se repondrá rápidamente... Paciencia... paciencia... - Explico sonriente el medico a medida que se encaminaba hacia la puerta - Hasta luego, lo veo mas tarde  
  
El rubio hizo un gesto de saludo mientras el doctor se alejaba de allí... ¡Que fácil era explicarlo cuando no tenia trabajo urgente que entregar!... El rostro disgustado de su editora cruzo por un momento en su mente... Estaba realmente en apuros, días atrás había discutido acaloradamente con ella y con el dueño de la editorial que lo instaban a terminar la novela que estaba haciendo. A decir verdad es que desde la llegada de Shuichi no había podido escribir nada... Su mente estaba completamente ida y ahora para colmo, se veía imposibilitado de finalizarla... Un dolor punzo su cabeza, el consabido gesto de estrés que conocía tan bien... En ese instante la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y su hermano menor entro en la habitación acelerado y con expresión turbada  
  
- ¡Qué suerte que despertaste Eiri!  
  
- Seh...  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?... - Pregunto con mirada tranquila. Yuki lo miro disgustado. ¿Por qué todos le hacían esa tonta pregunta? ¿Acaso no veían que estaba en cama?  
  
- ¡Frustrado! - Explico cortante - Tatsuha... llévate a Shuichi a la casa para que descanse - Le ordeno de pronto sin mas  
  
- Yo no quiero ir - Balbuceo el cantante  
  
- No seas caprichoso baka... Vete y regresa mas tarde - Le dictamino el rubio terminante  
  
- No quiero, me quiero quedar contigo... - Berreo apretándole el brazo sano de Yuki. La puerta nuevamente volvió a abrirse y el alegre cantante de Nittle Grasper entro con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos azules chispeantes de alegría.  
  
- Hoooolaaaaa, Yukiiiiiii... ¡Na no da!.... Ruy-chan esta aquí... ¿Cómo te sientes cuñado?  
  
- ¿Cómo que "cuñado"? - Gruño Yuki con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, no podía creer que lo dijera así como si nada - Por favor... un poco de cordura  
  
- ¿Crees que no estamos cuerdos por amarnos? - Le dijo sarcástico Tatsuha con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios  
  
- No, no es eso, pero hay gente... podrían disimular un poquito  
  
- ¿Por qué? Si en verdad lo amo... ¿Qué?... Hehehehe... ¿No quieres que haga una cosa así? - Le pregunto irreverente atrapando el cuello de Ryuichi para robarle un caliente y apasionado beso de los labios. Yuki puso los ojos como platos, ciertamente no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermanito menor en ese plan de pareja estable de otro hombre...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!!! - Grito enojado sentándose de golpe en la cama con una sensación dolorosa que le recorrió la columna.  
  
- Vamos Eiri... ¿Cuál es el problema? Tu anunciaste en Tv. abierta que eras pareja de Shuichi, amantes... Es lo mismo  
  
- NO... no es lo mismo, eso fue en Japón, acá estamos en Estados Unidos  
  
- ¡¡¡Vaya sorpresa hermanito!!!... ¿Desde cuando eres así de prejuicioso? Hasta te diría que te estas pareciendo a Mika cuando...  
  
- ¡No la nombres!... - Le interrumpió el rubio - No sea cosa que aparezca misteriosamente como hace siempre, solo eso me falta... - Shuichi estaba en un rincón y no había vuelto a hablar pero de pronto enrojeció violentamente y cerro con fuerza los ojos  
  
- Upssss  
  
- ¿Upsss? - Hablo el rubio con la vena inyectada de disgusto volviéndose a el enojado - ¡Shuichi!... tu no... NO ME DIGAS QUE LA LLAMAST.... - No pudo terminar de gritar cuando un portazo y una voz aguda y molesta los interrumpió  
  
- ¡¿¡¿EIRI?!?! ¿¿¿Estas bien???  
  
- ¡MIKA!....  
  
Una joven de traje sastre rojo y larga cabellera castaña oscura, lacia y brillosa, aparto con brusquedad a los demás abriéndose paso hasta la cama. Allí se agacho hasta besarlo en la mejilla. Yuki volvió su mirada a Shuichi de manera asesina... Juro que iba a matarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de estar a solas con él.  
  
- ¡Tohma-kun!... - Saludo alegremente Ryu-chan al rubio que venia por detrás. Yuki cerro los ojos con fastidio. ¿Qué hacia toda esa gente molesta en su habitación?... ¿Acaso no habían viajado tantos kilómetros para alejarse de todos?... El solo quería estar con Shuichi, con nadie mas  
  
- Nos enteramos del accidente y vinimos enseguida - Explico el rubio de Nittle Grasper sonriente, pero Yuki parecía estar preocupado por alguien mas, haciendo caso omiso a los demás - Que bueno que estas bien Eiri  
  
- Tatsuha - Lo volvió a llamar ignorando al resto - llévate a Shuichi para que descanse - Le ordeno por segunda vez. Mika entonces volvió su mirada para saludar a su hermano menor. Pero al hacerlo también le dio una mirada de desaprobación al cantante de Nittle Grasper que estaba con el de la mano. El morocho sintió esa mirada fría y se sintió mal, él adoraba a Ryuichi y se había alejado de Japón justamente por eso, no soportaba la presión familiar en contra de su relacion y aunque Tohma intentaba mediar, de nada había servido. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Ryuichi para hacerle saber que estaba con él y que no importaba lo que ella le dijera.  
  
- Ryu-chan... vamos a llevar a Shuichi a casa para que descanse - Hablo secamente Tatsuha tomando con la otra mano al pelirosa llorón y arrastrándolos a ambos fuera de la habitación - Pasare por tu casa a ver sí esta todo bien Eiri, Hasta luego... Mika, Tohma... Adiós  
  
Yuki contemplo la escena con pena. Había visto los ojos desaprobadores de su hermana y la mirada triste y desesperanzada de Tatsuha... En realidad tenia razón, el tenia derecho de enamorarse de quien fuera, no importaba si fuera hombre o mujer... Él lo había visto y sabia que su hermano era realmente feliz con Sakuma-San, ¿Por qué molestarlo entonces? La voz chillona y molesta volvió a sonar en sus oídos perturbándole los pensamientos  
  
- ¡Mira como estas esta vez! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué hacías en el medio de la calle?  
  
Yuki no quería responderle, si le decía que estaba salvando a Shuichi iba a tener que aguantarla dos días hablándole mal del pequeño cantante, de que no le convenía seguir con esto, que Shuichi era solo un niño y que tenia que buscarse una mujer que lo quisiera y ser feliz como una persona normal... Por primera vez se puso en el verdadero lugar de su hermano y sintió la misma angustia que había sufrido el morocho un trato antes  
  
- No vi el taxi - Explico simplemente  
  
- ¿Y que hacia Shindou - kun contigo? Porque él estaba ahí ¿No? - Pregunto hábilmente Seguchi Tohma con un dejo de ironía  
  
- Vino a verme...  
  
- ¿Otra vez Eiri?... No puedo creerlo... Yo pensé que te habías curado de esa obsesión enfermiza por ese cantante - Rezongo Mika sentándose en el sillón que se enfrentaba a la cama  
  
- No es obsesión hermanita - Le contesto con el mismo sarcasmo de Tohma  
  
- ¿Ah no?... ¿Y que es?... ¿Amor?... por favor no me hagas reír...  
  
- ¿Y porque no?...  
  
- ¡Chistttt!... no... no es verdad, no puede ser verdad... Tu no estas enamorado de el  
  
- ¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación?  
  
- No... por favor no, ¿Tu también? ¿No crees que con Tatsuha alcanza?  
  
- Vamos Mika... ¿Alguna vez habías visto a Tatsuha tan feliz?... Deja ya de preocuparte, él esta bien como esta, es suficiente... ya déjanos ser felices... ¡Demonios!... Somos adultos, no necesitamos que nos cuides constantemente - Explico Yuki haciendo brillar sus ojos dorados con un dejo de enojo evidente  
  
Mika palideció. No es que su hermano no le hubiera hablado nunca con ese tono amenazante, solo que le dolieron sus palabras por ciertas e hirientes. Tenia que admitir que Tatsuha se veía mejor que nunca y parecía muy feliz, además, era cierto que ya eran adultos. Su corazón de mujer sabia de sobra los sentimientos del rubio para con Shuichi... no importaba lo que le dijera, su hermano seguiría amando al cantante por mucho tiempo. Con la culpa colgando de su cuello se sintió tan agobiada que huyo por la puerta ante los ojos incrédulos de los dos rubios que miraban la situación sin entender nada.  
  
- Ve tras ella Seguchi, yo estoy bien - El productor asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro hacia la puerta.  
  
- Compréndela - Le dijo antes de irse - Ella los quiere mucho a los dos y desea lo mejor para ustedes, aunque sea de esa forma irracional, posesiva y celosa  
  
- Lo sé - Admitió el escritor - Pero tiene que entender que ya no somos niños, no necesitamos una "mama" sino una hermana que nos entienda y acepte nuestras decisiones  
  
- Voy por ella, cuídate...  
  
El productor dejo la habitación saludándolo fugazmente con la mano en alto. El silencio volvió a el. "Por fin" suspiro. Era bueno tener algo de paz después de todo.  
  
Ahora si estaba complicada la cosa... estaba hospitalizado, justo él, que odiaba los hospitales profundamente. Le recordaban el pasado, esa debilidad que pretendía olvidar completamente. Aquel tiempo en el que había estado internado a los dieciséis años con un shock nervioso. No comió, no bebió, su mente estuvo detenida en el momento en que levanto el arma en contra de la persona que amaba, después de haber sido salvaje y brutalmente ultrajado, engañado y dejado de lado como basura... Ese mismo momento en que aprendido a sellar su alma para siempre, resguardándola para que nadie volviera a lastimarla.  
  
Nunca imagino que alguien volviera a llegar a su corazón, tan adentro que logro traerlo hacia la luz una vez mas... Shuichi... Su solo nombre quemaba en sus labios con deseo... Su cantante... su dulce compañero. Se sonrió con el recuerdo de aquella mirada triste y preocupada...  
  
Y con el pensamiento en aquellos ojos violáceos como amatistas volvió a dormirse enseguida.  
  
***************************  
  
Seguchi Tohma corrió tras su esposa por los largos pasillos sin éxito. Realmente ella corría bastante rápido cuando quería. Lo Uesugi eran expertos en desaparecer cuando se lo proponían. Jadeo ni bien llego al hall principal del hospital, pero al levantar la vista vio que Tatsuha había detenido la huida de su esposa y estaba hablando con ella. Suspiro acomodándose el traje azul que llevaba puesto. Con la mano derecha se acomodo un poco el cabello fijando su vista en su ex compañero de banda.  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma estaba frente a una maquina de dulces intentando obtener un pequeño paquete de M & M sin éxito. El rubio se encamino hacia él teniendo la sensación que era mejor dejar hablar a los hermanos sin nadie de afuera, solo así saldarían las diferencias. Eso sí, no alejándose demasiado, no sea cosa que tuviera que intervenir para que no corriera sangre y aparentemente eso no estaba por ocurrir muy pronto. Con una sonrisa le dio un pequeño golpe a la maquina la cual libero inmediatamente el paquete de dulces que estaba trabado.  
  
Se lo dio al cantante de Nittle Grasper con una sonrisa... Ryuichi siempre hablaba con el cómo si fuera su hermanito, se querían mucho en verdad. así que vio sus cachetes rojos en expresión de satisfacción mientras abría el paquete con celeridad... Tohma se llevo a la boca un par de confites de colores que le había convidado su amigo cuando su vista reparo en una pareja que estaba un poco alejada de la escena. Shindou-kun estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de un joven de cabello negro y alto que tenia las manos rodeándole la cintura y el rostro vuelto hacia un tercero que hablaba con los dos, reconoció de inmediato a Hiro pero no a quien tenia de la cintura al vocalista de Bad Luck.  
  
Sus ojos estudiaron con creciente intriga al extraño. Ojos azules profundos, el cabello renegrido hasta los hombros, era bastante alto y de buen cuerpo. Tenia rasgos sumamente atractivos y, además, estaba meciendo suavemente a Shuichi quien parecía adormecerse en sus brazos dejándose vencer por el cansancio acumulado.  
  
- Ryu-chan... - Hablo Tohma de golpe sobresaltando un poco al cantante, pero se sorprendió mas él al ver que no hablaba con Ryu-chan si no con Sakuma San - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí solo?  
  
- ¡Tengo hambre! - Protesto de golpe - Quiero ir a casa a comer, pero Tatsuha parece tener mucho que hablar con Mika... - Suspiro resignado - No quiero meterme, así que seguiré matando mi hambre con dulces - Dijo volviéndose a la maquina por un paquete de galletas - Por cierto... ¿Dónde se están quedando Tohma?  
  
- En un hotel céntrico, no te preocupes, mi departamento ha estado tanto tiempo vacío que esta en malas condiciones... por eso no fuimos allí- Explico robándole ahora una galletita con una sonrisa  
  
- Te invitaría a quedarte en casa... pero no creo que sea buena idea, Shuichi, Hiro y los demás están en casa  
  
- Por cierto ¿Quién es el extraño que esta con Shindou-kun?  
  
- Es J. K el novio de Shuichi  
  
- ¿Novio? No sabia que el tenia novio - Susurro con picardía mientras una idea daba vueltas en su mente  
  
- Lo tiene, ya ves... es modelo profesional, parece querer mucho a Shuichi  
  
- ¿Eiri lo sabe?  
  
- ¿Qué estas maquinado Seguchi? - Pregunto enojándose un poco con su amigo - No pierdas el tiempo, él sabe perfectamente acerca de J. K  
  
- ¿Ah sí?  
  
- Si... además... Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que esos dos se siguen amando, mal que te pese...  
  
- Si lo se... - Admitió Tohma volviéndose hacia la pareja con creciente preocupación.  
  
Algo en J. K no le terminaba de cerrar, se le hacia conocido, estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes ¿Pero en donde? Un escalofrío de temor le recorrió la espina generándole escozor... Entonces quiso saber, tenia que preguntar, tenia que sacarse esa duda que le pesaba.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes de el?... No es por malo, pero te juro que se me hace conocido de alguna parte  
  
- Bueno, no me extraña, después de todo es modelo internacional, lo habrás visto en algún lado... - Explico Ryuichi preguntándose porque no había también una maquina que vendiera bebidas ya que las galletitas eran saladas y le habían secado la garganta  
  
El rubio volvió su vista a la pareja nuevamente. Shuichi yacía adormecido sostenido por aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban. Entonces los ojos azules del modelo se encontraron con los suyos. Una mirada fría, seca, con un dejo de temor, tal es así, que enseguida se giro hacia Hiro ignorando al rubio. Tohma esbozo una sonrisa, le temía, por tanto, tenia algo que ocultar...  
  
Ahora si estaba completamente seguro de haberlo visto antes. Ambos siguieron charlando como si nada cuando el morocho Uesugi volvió a ellos con la misma cara de disgusto que antes. Al parecer la charla no había ido para ningún buen lugar  
  
Los ex integrantes de Nittle Grasper supieron entonces que las cosas no se habían arreglado y estaban lejos de hacerlo. Aun más cuando Tatsuha envolvió con sus brazos a Ryuichi y con una mirada desafiante a su hermana, le planto un fuerte y apasionado beso en los labios a su amante, tan fuerte que las galletitas cayeron de las manos del cantante desparramándose por el piso.  
  
Mika contemplo la situación junto con toadas las personas que estaban cerca. Súbitamente ella enrojeció por vergüenza ajena y desapareció tras la puerta seguida de cerca por el productor de N.G... La sangre habia llegado al río y era hora de actuar. Aun así el rostro del modelo siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza de Tohma hasta volverse una obsesión... iba a averiguar como fuera de donde había visto antes a aquel sujeto...  
  
*********************  
  
La noche era agobiante. No le gustaba estar encerrado, mucho menos en un frío hospital... No le quedaba otra alternativa, iba a tener que aguantarse. El dolor de momentos le recordaba su acción. No estaba arrepentido, para nada, no se hubiera perdonado nunca si le hubiera pasado algo a Shuichi, además, si la cosa hubiera sido al revez estaba seguro que el estúpido modelo no lo hubiera dejado acercase ni en un millón de años a su cantante. Ahora a esperar. Él doctor le dijo que debía permanecer por lo menos tres días en observación, y después del daría el alta, siempre y cuando se mantuviera tranquilo y reposando la mayor parte del día, sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!  
  
Para colmo ese maldito escrito que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza... Se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberlo finalizado cuando aun tenia tiempo, estaba apenas a menos de un cuarto de libro por terminar y ahora tenia una mano completamente inmovilizada... ¡Qué destino el suyo! Bufo por tercera vez intentando conciliar el sueño, pero no lo lograba, su cabeza daba vueltas siempre sobre lo mismo y se negaba a descansar.  
  
De reojo vio una silueta que se acercaba hasta él, de todas formas no podía verlo bien porque tenia la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Entonces sintió una mano cálida vagando por su piel, de inmediato alguien lo cobijaba tiernamente. Alguna molesta enfermera pensó, entonces se volteo de repente sosteniendo la mano que lo abrigaba. Volvió su rostro para decirle algo y en la oscuridad del cuarto una voz masculina rezongo quejándose.  
  
- ¡¡¡Auchhhhhhh!!!... ¡Itaiiii! - Protesto en un audible japonés  
  
- ¿SHU-CHAN? - Lo soltó de inmediato  
  
- Na Yuki, hola... - Saludo avergonzado sobandose la mano  
  
- ¿Q - que haces aqui a esta hora de la noche?  
  
- Eto... Gomen... Vine a cuidar tu sueño mientras duermes  
  
- ¿.......?  
  
- Durante el día seguramente estarán Mika, Tohma-San y Tatsuha... pensé que seria buena idea el cuidarte por las noches, por si necesitas algo... agua, un remedio, compañía... no sé... digo... - Tanteo nerviosamente pero el rubio se acomodo en la cama antes de volver hablarle - Duérmete, no voy a molestarte  
  
- No puedo dormirme  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame una enfermera para que te dé un medicamento para dormir?  
  
- No... quiero estar despierto ahora... quiero estar contigo - Explico sincerándose. Shuichi se sorprendió al escucharlo ¿Qué quería estar con él? ¿Desde cuando Yuki había cambiado tanto?  
  
- ¿Y porque no puedes dormir? ¿Te preocupa algo? - Pregunto curioso sentándose en la cama  
  
- ......  
  
- Sé que estas preocupado, conozco la mueca se forma en tu rostro cuando eso pasa - Hablo el pequeño con la más absoluta normalidad, entonces el rubio volvió su mirada a el y lo regalo con una sonrisa de victoria  
  
- ¿Tanto así me conoces?  
  
- Eso creo...  
  
- Pero no confías en mi - Murmuró en una voz apenas audible que el otro no escucho - Shu-chan...  
  
- Dime  
  
- Cántame... al oído... así me duermo -  
  
- Creí que te molestaba mi voz...  
  
- Tskkkk... nunca aceptas una broma... ven... cántame... algo suave... Me gusta como cantas... - Le pidió tomándolo de la camisa. Shuichi no entendía nada ¿El mundo estaba volviéndose loco? ¿O Yuki, además, se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza? Le extrañaba esta actitud "cariñosa" para con él, sin embargo, no le disgustaba del todo, algo en ella le parecía sensual y atrayente. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que cantándole al oído tendría que subirse a la cama muy cerca de el.  
  
Tomo una bocanada de aire y trepo hasta la cama a su lado, se acomodo apoyándose en la almohada, quedando muy cerca de el rostro perfecto del escritor, podía sentir su calor en la piel, su perfume, sus gatunos ojos dorados que le quemaban la piel de manera irreverente. Trago duro y acerco su rostro a su oído, lentamente su dulce voz entono las estrofas de Anti Nostalgic, casi como un gorgojeo suave y dulce. Yuki esbozo una suave sonrisa dejando que sus párpados se cerraran, estaba cansado, no quería admitirlo pero tenia mucho sueño, además, él estaba allí ¿No?  
  
Su voz lo arrullaba, su calor le recordaba todas las noches acurrucado a el. Shuichi nunca supo cuan solo se sentía cuando él partía en gira.  
  
Amaba dormirse a su lado, amaba sentir su calor en la piel, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas, su aroma a Shampoo de manzanas en la almohada, su sonrisa suave al despertar cada mañana, su mano apoyada en su cintura apretándolo delicadamente contra él... Como amaba todo aquello. Los ojos le pesaron, la música lo acuno y sin querer el sueño lo gano  
  
*********************  
  
La mañana lo encontraba solo cada vez, cuando despertaba en el hospital su pequeño ya no estaba, desaparecía para regresar cada noche. Los días se le hacían largos, no le importaban las visitas de sus hermanos, solo quería estar con él... que el tiempo en el que habían estado separados se borrara... desapareciera... que la soledad no le abrumara de nuevo. Cada noche la relacion con el cantante mejoraba un poquito, casi podía sentirse como cuando vivían juntos, se encontró muchas veces rezongándole casi como antes...  
  
La voz de Shuichi se convertía por momentos en un parloteo distrayente que no lo dejaba pensar y aun así, no le molestaba del todo. Yuki se sentía tan feliz que por momentos deseaba que no le dieran el alta nunca así tenia la oportunidad de seguir a su lado. Pero lamentablemente ese día llego. Esa mañana le informaron que seria la ultima noche y que le darían el alta muy pronto. Tenia que seguir el tratamiento desde la casa. Eran las siete de la tarde cuando Shuichi llego exultante con su alegría característica en los labios. Entonces Yuki tuvo que decirle lo que pasaba...  
  
- ¡Que buena noticia Yuki! - Le dijo el cantante feliz  
  
- .............  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿No estas contento de irte? Sé cuanto detestas los hospitales  
  
- Uhm uhm...  
  
- Bueno no se nota  
  
- ¿El no dice nada que pasas la noche aquí conmigo? - Pregunto con recelo en la voz  
  
- ¿Él?  
  
- Tu novio...  
  
- Ah... n-no -  
  
Shuichi se quedo pensativo por un momento, a decir verdad después del accidente y de que él les contara a Tatsuha, a Ryuichi y a J.K como habían sucedido las cosas, J.K estaba completamente asustado. Cuando él le dijo que iba a cuidar de Yuki por las noches no había tenido mas remedio que aceptar las cosas sin chistar. Él conocía perfectamente al pequeño y sabia de sobra que el se sentía culpable del accidente y cuidar del escritor calmaba sus culpas... Ponerse en contra de esta situación simplemente los hubiera alejado y ciertamente no era eso lo que él pretendía. Yuki seguía esperando una respuesta más clara de su pequeño.  
  
- No. No me dice nada. Entiende perfectamente mis razones  
  
- ¡Toda una pareja perfecta! - Expreso con ironía dejando entrever sus celos  
  
Shuichi no supo que contestarle. En realidad no les gustaba discutir de este tema con él, hablar con su ex de su pareja no le parecía muy divertido que digamos. Además, todos sus sentimientos estaban confusos... Ya no sabia lo que le pasaba, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir... J.K le traía paz, pero el único que encendía en él la locura de la pasión seguía siendo Yuki... tenia claro eso, tener sexo con uno o con el otro eran cosas distintas y lo había comprobado aquella vez con Yuki...  
  
Sumido en sus demonios, se puso de pie para disimular empezando a hurgar en el cajón de la mesa de al lado en busca de unos chocolates que había dejado el día anterior. Una hoja de papel doblada descuidadamente llamo su atención, tenia escrito en letras rojas la palabra "Urgente"... Lamentablemente el resto estaba redactado en ingles y el no entendía nada de lo que decía allí  
  
- ¿Qué es esto Yuki? - Pregunto con genuina curiosidad ondeando el papel entre sus dedos... El rubio volteo la mirada al papel y con gesto de disgusto, volvió su rostro a la ventana casi ignorando s Shuichi  
  
- Mas problemas... - Contesto sin mirarle  
  
- ¿.........?  
  
- Tenia que entregar un manuscrito y la editorial me lo esta reclamando - Le confirmo volviéndose a el - Mi editora les explico pero no me dieron mas que unas semanas mas de tiempo - Le dijo serio  
  
- Entonces...  
  
- No puedo usar mis dos manos ¿Cómo pretendes que lo escriba? - Gruño acomodándose en la cama  
  
- Puedes contratar a alguien que lo tipee por ti  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Porque no?  
  
- No confío en nadie... no puedo dictarle mis ideas a un extraño que quizás pueda robármelas  
  
- Entiendo ¿Y que harás?  
  
- Nada... - Suspiro largamente - Que me demanden, no puedo escribir con una sola mano  
  
Shuichi se quedo pensativo mirando el rostro preocupado del rubio, el sabia cuanto le disgustaba fallar en su trabajo... además, el tenia culpa de que el rubio no pudiera usar su brazo. Entonces se dio vuelta poniéndose frente a el, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, estaba decidido  
  
- Yo te ayudare... Puedes dictarme a mí  
  
- ¡No tienes que hacer eso!  
  
- No... pero quiero hacerlo, vamos Yuki...  
  
- No... - El rubio lo miro terminante, sabia que lo que movía a Shuichi era la culpa que sentía y en realidad odiaba eso... - Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, no quiero que te sientas obligado conmigo  
  
- Esta bien, no me siento así... Quiero ayudarte  
  
- No  
  
- ¡Ah claro!... ¡Tampoco confías en mi!  
  
- No es eso tonto  
  
- No lo parece... o quizás... ¿Es por algo mas?  
  
- ¿Uh? ... Ah si claro... eres malo para tipear, eres lento y tienes pilas de errores ortográficos - Shuichi sintió que una gota de sudor frío le corría por la espalda... ¿Acaso seria porque tenia algo de razón?  
  
- ¡PERO QUE DESAGRADECIDO!... - Gruño el cantante enojado - Una vez que te ofrezco mi ayuda desinteresada como se te ocurre decirme una cosa así, debería haberte dejado en medio de la calle total a mí que me importaba - Dijo casi sin respirar entonces con una sonrisa el rubio lo interrumpió - Eres un maldito desagradecido Yuki Eiri...  
  
- Era broma, BAKA...  
  
-..................  
  
- Esta bien Shu-chan, si quieres ayudarme por mi no hay drama, pero no quiero problemas con tu ya sabes quien...  
  
- No los habrá... claro, "zero intimidad"... Solo trabajo  
  
- Zero intimidad... - Repitió Yuki bromeando, aunque en realidad tenia otra cosa en mente... El rubio sabia perfectamente que podría ser la ultima oportunidad para acercarse a Shuichi y no iba a desaprovecharla. Lo miro una vez mas y se sonrió al verlo comer un bombón de chocolate - Quiero uno...  
  
- ¿Un chocolate? ... toma - Le dijo dándole uno. Pero el rubio se quedo estático observándolo...  
  
- Shu-chan... Ábrelo... no puedo quitarle el papel con una sola mano  
  
- Uhhh lo siento, ya esta, toma... abre la boca - Le dijo sostenido el bombón cerca de sus labios.  
  
El escritor entorno sus ojos dorados hacia él, la penumbra de la habitación apenas contorneaba la silueta de Shuichi y aun así se veía atractivo. Sus labios humedecidos tenían apenas un poquitito de chocolate en ellos, se veía apetitoso, aun más que el bombón que se apoyaba ahora en sus labios. Tomo el chocolate con la boca con lentitud, cerrando los ojos de manera provocativa y sexy. Shuichi pensó que la tierra le temblaba bajo sus pies cuando sintió que la lengua del escritor rozaba sus dedos, lamiendo el chocolate de sus dedos, el súbito enrojecimiento de sus mejillas le indico al escritor que no era ajeno a esa provocación. Se sentó bien sobre la almohada y lo miro intensamente  
  
- Shu-chan... Tienes chocolate en la comisura de los labios  
  
- ¿Ah?... gracias... -Dijo sacando su lengua para limpiarlo, entonces el rubio rió  
  
- No... ahí no, ven aquí - Shuichi obedeció de inmediato y se sentó cerca de el acercando su rostro hasta quedar muy cerca.  
  
Shuichi pensó que le iba a limpiar con la mano pero de pronto sintió su lengua cálida sobre su boca que lo limpiaba... Cerro los ojos fuertemente.  
  
El cabello rubio cosquilleó en su nariz, entonces jadeo... la presión de la cercanía era mucha y su cuerpo no podía aguantarla. Abrió los ojos para ver la mirada del rubio pegada a la suya, quemándole el rostro... los ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, pero lo siguiente que vio fue su propio rostro acercándose al de el para reclamarle un beso...  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Porque era él quien que lo buscaba ahora? La boca se abrió a la suya para compartir el sabor del chocolate, su propia mano trepo hasta el cuello del rubio atrayéndolo aun más para profundizar el beso... Rogó que ninguna enfermera molesta se le diera por entrar en ese momento, nada le disgustaba mas que la idea de dejar esos labios que tanto amaba. Todo se borro de su mente... Yuki, solo Yuki... solo ese amor que luchaba desde el fondo de su corazón por salir de nuevo a la luz. Se asombro cuando un jadeo del rubio se ahogo ahora en su boca... lo disfruto... no solía ser él quien se ahogaba por la intensidad de los besos, entendió que estaba pasándose, pero cuando quiso moverse una lengua ardiente se enredo con la suya y una mano tibia le sostenía por la barbilla...  
  
Que delicioso su beso, sabia a el, a chocolate, a sentimientos mezclados, a deseo, a cariño... Por fuera Yuki podía ser como quería, pero sus besos siempre le decían la verdad... El siempre supo que el rubio algun día lo amaría, siempre... por eso no perdió la esperanza aun en los perores momentos... Por eso su corazón ahora latía con violencia... no era solo atracción física, ese gran amor aun existía a pesar de todo.  
  
El apasionado y profundo beso se fue cortando por falta de aire... Se fueron separando lentamente, respirando aun cerca de la cara del otro. Shuichi tenia las mejillas enrojecidas entonces Yuki hablo suavemente casi en un susurro  
  
- Cómo era eso deeeee... "Zero intimidad" ¿No?...  
  
Las mejillas del pequeño estaban tan rojas que parecían tomates maduros, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos tenían una chispa especial. Yuki rió por dentro y lo dejo alejarse para que se recompusiera. Shuichi simplemente no le contesto, estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado acelerado para hacerlo... Solo afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó un poco mas allá. volvió a reinar la oscuridad y el silencio... ciertamente se alegro de la imprevista llegada de una enfermera ya que todo paso sin mas...  
  
Yuki prefirió no decirle mas nada, ya había comprobado lo que quería, ahora solo tenia que convencer a Shuichi que había cambiado y que quería estar con él para siempre... Pero tenia que tener cuidado, cualquier movimiento en falso podría provocarle el perderlo nuevamente y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
**********************  
  
N de A:  
  
Ñas, realmente creí que este capitulo seria mas corto, juro que no puedo calcular nunca jamás el largo de cada capitulo... Sé que parece un capitulo intrascendente sin nada demasiado importante pero les aseguro que es el perfecto preludio para el que sigue que será más importante e intenso... aun así creo que no quedo tan mal... Quisiera escribir mas rápido pero sinceramente me es imposible... Gracias, mil gracias a todos los mails por este fic, realmente no sabia que podía gustar tanto ^_^ adoro esta pareja y sobre todo a Shuichi así que espero les siga gustando mi historia... Besitos de corazón  
  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai)  
  
Junio 2003  
  
Quejas, reclamos, tomatazos (tardo pero contesto) y demás a Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	6. La cancion sin Letra

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
***********************  
  
Capitulo 6:  
La canción sin letra...  
  
Ya llevaba un día desde que había regresado a la casa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó despertándolo. Con pereza se puso de pie para abrir. Todavía se sentía agotado, estaba constantemente en una estado de somnolencia. Los medicamentos lo adormecían un poco y, además, tenia que arreglárselas con un solo brazo para todo, por lo que requería de un esfuerzo doble para cada cosa que tenia que hacer. Estar así no era algo que Yuki hubiera querido, el no solía depender de nadie y tenia que reconocer que ahora si necesitaba bastante ayuda. Hasta un simple acto como bañarse era complicado, no podía hacerlo solo por el yeso y los vendajes que cruzaban su pecho.  
  
Vestido con un cómodo Yukata negro, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, esa que solo tenia su ex amante. El pequeño lo miro alegremente mientras de sus labios brotaba un feliz "La Hi Ho" acompañado de un movimiento en las manos a manera de saludo. Shuichi lo miro sonrojándose un poco, realmente casi podía ver a aquel joven exultante del cual se había enamorado mucho tiempo antes.  
  
- Buen día Yuki... - Saludo por fin  
  
- Buen día - Le contesto haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar  
  
El rubio cerro la puerta y camino hasta tumbarse en el sillón, los medicamentos lo tenían algo mareado en verdad, justo enfrente habia ubicado la PC, sabia que desde allí podría verlo a sus anchas mientras el pequeño tecleara dándole la espalda. Shuichi se acomodo rápidamente y se sentó para poder comenzar...  
  
- ¿Empezamos a trabajar? - Pregunto expectante  
  
Yuki asintió con la cabeza. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y al abrir un archivo le pidió la contraseña. Se agacho sobre el teclado quedando apenas apoyado sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y le dijo con suavidad...  
  
- La contraseña es tu nombre - Explico indiferente. Los ojos violáceos se volvieron a el sorprendidos ¿Usaba su nombre como contraseña? ¿Desde cuando?  
  
- Ne, Yuki... No hubieras cambiado tu contraseña por mí  
  
- No la cambie...  
  
Sin mas se volvió al sillón, Shuichi quedo petrificado... no sabia como tendría que tomar aquello... Realmente no creía ser tan importante como para que él lo considerara para aquello. Trago duro y se volvió a la pequeña pantalla que tenia ahora un texto tipeado en perfecto orden. Entonces sintió la voz de Yuki que le pedía que leyera la ultima frase para empezar a dictarle.  
  
Al principio fue un problema, ambos tenían que adecuarse al otro. A decir verdad Shuichi como escritor era un muy buen cantante. Era algo lento, protestaba a cada rato porque se equivocaba llamándose a sí mismo Baka, tantas veces, que el escritor empezó a pensar si en realidad se llamaba Baka en vez de Shuichi... Lloraba porque no iba lo suficientemente rápido o porque no entendía siquiera lo que estaba escribiendo... Ante tanto berrinche y queja el rubio lucia serio, pero en el fondo estaba muerto de la risa... Aishhhh...  
  
¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a su pequeño berrinchando de esa forma!...  
  
Por suerte la perseverancia del pequeño estaba a prueba de todo y lo vio empezar a tomar un ritmo algo más rápido y constante que mejoro notablemente.  
  
A Yuki le fascinaba verlo, allí, sentado, concentrado a lo que él le dictaba, con su cabellera rosada revuelta por los nervios, lloriqueando emocionado cuando era una escena dura. No podía verse mas dulce y angelical... Uno tras otro los días fueron pasando con la misma escena una y otra y otra vez, era como una rutina verlo allí frente a su teclado con la enorme vitalidad que lo avasallaba... Y siempre almorzaban juntos, riendo como antes...  
  
No supo nunca porque no lo había entendido aquella vez, ahora le encantaba escucharle, hasta había empezado a entender a su hermano, Shuichi siempre le contaba anécdotas de el y de Ryuichi que lo divertían mucho...  
  
Uno de esos días surgió una conversación entre ellos que seria determinante.  
  
Era el medio día cuando un ruido peculiar sonó en aquel lugar retumbando y quebrando el sonido parejo del repiqueteo de teclas.  
  
- Ya esta bien Shuichi, guarda el texto y apaga la maquina - Ordeno poniéndose de pie y tomando el teléfono  
  
- P-pero aun no terminamos  
  
- Hazme caso Baka, no podemos seguir con ese ruido  
  
- Uhhhhh... ¿Qué Ruido?  
  
- El de tu estomago protestando por hambre - Gruño marcando un numero en el teléfono con la mano que tenia sana  
  
Shuichi se sintió avergonzado, el solo quería ayudar y ya estaba causando problemas. Apago la Lapton y se encamino a la cocina a buscar los vasos y los cubiertos para comer. La cocina parecía zona de desastre, era evidente que el rubio con una sola mano no podía ordenar como se debía... Suspiro sonriendo y se coloco un primoroso delantal de voladitos blancos antes de comenzar a lavar. Automáticamente empezó a tararear una bella melodía suave y agradable.  
  
El rubio a todo esto estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándolo de arriba abajo, verlo así, tan endemoniadamente sexy, le provocaba apretarlo y besarlo... Se moría de ganas de sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos... pero no era buen momento aun para hacerlo.  
  
- ¿Es nueva? - Pregunto Yuki de pronto sobresaltando al pequeño. Shuichi asustado, soltó el plato que traía entre los dedos el cual se estrello en el suelo quebrándose en muchos pedacitos  
  
- Gomennnnn  
  
- ¡Baka!... - Se burlo ayudándolo a recoger los vidrios - No me importa el plato, no me contestaste... ¿Es nueva?  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- La canción... la que estabas tarareando  
  
- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí!... Lo siento si fui muy ruidoso, no cantare mas... no quisiera molestarte...  
  
- No me molestas, deja ya de decir eso Baka, cuentame de la canción  
  
- Si es nueva... hace días que Hiro y yo compusimos la melodía... pero aun no he conseguido escribirle la letra  
  
- Como siempre... - Aclaro el rubio  
  
- Ajap... hay cosas que nunca cambian - Rió Shuichi dándose un menudo golpecito en la cabeza a modo de reprimenda...  
  
- No creas... yo pienso que las cosas han cambiado bastante - Dijo el rubio de pronto sorprendiendo una vez mas al pequeño - De todas formas es una bonita canción... deberías seguirla, quizás se convierta en un éxito - El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió - Es la comida, voy a abrir  
  
- Deja, voy yo - Expreso solicito Shuichi corriendo hacia la puerta. Pago al repartidor y se sentaron a almorzar  
  
Realmente no sabia que Yuki entendía sus canciones. Pensó que no le importaban, nunca había demostrado interés alguno por su música... ¿Qué significaba aquello? Las cosas estaban cambiando dentro de su corazón y él lo sabia...  
  
Otra cosa que molestaba a Yuki profundamente, era que cada tarde cuando llegaban las seis, el tenia que irse... casi como un ritual, lo veía alejarse desde su ventana, cruzar la calle corriendo hasta la cafetería de enfrente para colgarse al cuello de el modelo que lo esperaba siempre... No importaba si hacia frío, calor o si llovía... El siempre estaba allí. Hasta podía jurar que lo había visto mirarlo a los ojos cuando el pequeño lo abrazaba... Los ojos azules lo miraban fríos, burlones y hasta podía decirse que vengativos. Yuki realmente odiaba eso... odiaba dejarlo ir cada noche, odiaba no poder besarlo apasionadamente, odiaba simplemente tenerlo que compartir con ese extraño que quizás nunca supiera la joya que estaba a su lado  
  
La vida con Shuichi se había vuelto una droga deliciosa que se alimentaba con la compañía diaria... pero el rubio no era ajeno a que pronto esto se terminaría y él volvería a quedarse solo, a perderlo una vez mas... Se mordía los labios de impotencia cada vez que pensaba en aquello... Tenia que resolver las cosas lo antes posible si quería recuperarlo.  
  
Una tarde como tantas lo vio alejarse y se dio cuenta que había dejado olvidada una chaqueta castaña con cuello de piel, evidente en el apuro se la había dejado. Espero un rato imaginando que volvería, pero después de una hora se dio cuenta que quizás regresaría por ella el día siguiente, además ¿Para qué volver si al otro día la recuperaría?  
  
La tomo con la mano sana y la acerco hasta su rostro. Estaba impregnada de su aroma y era sencillamente exquisito sentirlo, además, le parecía extraño que Shuichi aun usara el perfume que el mismo le había regalado...  
  
¿Estaría conciente de lo bien que olía en su piel o se lo pondría solo para él? Eso solo el cantante lo sabia...  
  
Iba a volver la chaqueta a donde estaba cuando un papel se deslizo de ella cayendo a sus pies. Al principio le resto importancia y a saber porque sintió la necesidad de levantarlo y abrirlo. Antes sus ojos tenia una hoja de papel arrancada desprolijamente de una libreta, con un montón de signos y kanjis que formaban entre sí la letra de una aparente canción... ¿Qué mas podría garabatear su pequeño? Reconoció la letra grande, abierta, como el carácter de Shuichi... Hacia tanto que no leía algo en puro japonés que le sorprendió el solo hecho de verlo.  
  
Enfocó sus ojos en el papel y con celeridad recorrió cada una de las estrofas... esto no podía ser verdad... era una canción... ahora estaba seguro. La canción sin letra que siempre tarareaba Shuichi y que bajo sus ojos empezaba a tomar forma.  
  
La cálida luz de la mañana  
  
penetra por la estrecha ventana,  
  
Abro los ojos y ahí estas otra vez,  
  
durmiendo a mi lado como antes  
  
¿Debería perdonarte?  
  
¿Debería olvidar lo que paso entre los dos?  
  
Tus cabellos dorados se revuelven en la almohada,  
  
tus felinos ojos reposan en paz  
  
Todo tu ser se estremece a mi lado,  
  
irradias paz, felicidad, Satisfacción  
  
¿Otra vez será un juego?  
  
¿Otra vez caeré en tus redes?  
  
Pienso y solo pienso...  
  
y en mi mente una sola frase  
  
Debo darte una nueva oportunidad  
  
una nueva oportunidad para el amor  
  
Siento que mis fuerzas fallan...  
Ya no puedo mentirme mas  
Sucumbo ante tus besos  
Te amo, esa es mi realidad  
  
¿Podré...  
  
La canción terminaba allí, no había mas... solo palabras sueltas, borroneadas con desprolijidad... El sabia que esa era su canción... la misma que le escuchaba tatarear montones de veces desde que estaba ayudándolo, pero si lo que decía la letra era verdad, entonces el pequeño estaba dudando de sus sentimientos.  
  
Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenia la seguridad de que el aun lo amaba. Él quería escucharlo de sus labios, pero sabia que eso seria muy difícil. Shuichi aun estaba herido y eso no podía arreglarse de la noche a la mañana, ahora quedaba en sus manos convencerlo de que él si lo amaba. Cerro el papel con sumo cariño y volvió a deslizarlo en el bolsillo de aquella chaqueta desde donde se había caído, no podía decirle que lo habia leído, él pensaría que reviso su ropa y eso no estaba bien  
  
Se recostó en su cama intentando no pensar en eso... Pero ¿Cómo?.... era imposible evitarlo... las palabras garabateadas por el pequeño calaron muy dentro de su corazón. Prendió un cigarrillo perdiendo sus ojos dorados en la pantalla de la TV No la estaba mirando en realidad, que más le daba lo que estuvieran pasando, el solo pensaba en Shuichi... Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces casi para sí mismo suspiro una frase que le permitió por fin conciliar el sueño  
  
- Zero talento... el realmente tienes zero talento Shuichi... - Se sonrió una vez mas - Y por eso te quiero...  
  
************************  
  
J.K tampoco la estaba pasando bien. Consciente que si le prohibía a Shuichi el ver a Yuki seria para peor, pensó en resignarse a compartirlo con el escritor... Esto le generaba dos problemas, el primero era que debía confiar ciegamente en Shuichi... Tenia que aceptar que él quería ayudar al escritor y que entre ellos no iba a pasar nada... cosa por demás difícil si tenemos en cuenta que entre ellos había habido un volcán de pasión descontrolada... El no era ajeno a toda la pasión que encerraba el pequeño de cabellos rosados, sabia lo buen amante en que se había convertido Shuichi... es mas, el mismo le había quitado muchas de las inhibiciones que tenia con el escritor. Hasta Shuichi le había confesado que como amaba mucho a Yuki, temía hacerlo enojar así que se contenía muchas veces de hacer cosas... Pobre tonto de Yuki Eiri, no tenia idea de la fiera que se ocultaba tras la fachada alegre y suave de Shuichi, era la persona mas apasionada que había conocido en su vida  
  
Su segundo gran problema era lo mucho que odiaba a Yuki Eiri...  
  
Si, ese tipo le había robado lo único que amaba en la vida, nunca había odiado a nadie tanto y en verdad nadie generaba en el tantos oscuros deseos de venganza. Saber que el ahora podía estar cerca de Shuichi lo predisponía peor para con él. Su gran error quizá había sido enamorarse locamente de Shuichi... en verdad él había empezado con el pequeño con el solo fin de quitárselo a Eiri Yuki, pero se había enamorado de el... ¡¡¡Gran Error!!!... ¡Enorme gran error! Ahí estaba él, como perrito faldero tras ese loco cantante de ojos violetas que lo volvía simplemente Loco.  
  
Estar con Shuichi le había enseñado otra cara de la vida, cuando creyó que ya nada podría hacerlo feliz, cuando la venganza ocupaba su corazón, el tierno sentimientos que hacia brotar Shuichi con sus cosas ablando su corazón endurecido por el odio. Amarlo era tan fácil como abrazarlo. Siempre feliz, dispuesto a dejarse querer, a sonreír, a ser feliz... ¿Cómo alguien podría no quererle?  
  
Estaba perdido... Enamorado como loco y cegado por la sed de venganza. Para colmo de males desde el accidente del escritor había notado un sutil cambio en Shuichi. No era tonto y sospechaba que ellos habían estado juntos, pero no tenia pruebas, y reclamarle a Shuichi seria quizás perderlo para siempre, así que no le quedo otra alternativa que intentar sacar adelante las cosas rogando que no se desbanden.  
  
El no le decía nada y esperaba que al volver a Japón todo volviera a ser como antes... Porque le quedaba claro que no faltaba mucho tiempo. Shuichi, Hiro y Fujisaki tendrían que volver pronto para empezar la grabación del nuevo CD y entonces él tendría lo que quería.  
  
A Shuichi con el y su venganza para con el rubio escritor.  
  
*************************  
  
El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Shuichi estaba consciente de que la palabra Fin estaba cerca... muy cerca. ¿Qué hacer después? ¿Un adiós y hasta luego? Se negaba a pensarlo, hacerse cargo de aquella situación era enfrentar cosas que no estaba preparado a plantearse...  
  
Esa mañana despertó mas temprano que de costumbre, simplemente no podía dormir más. Volteo su mirada a su compañero de cama. El cabello renegrido de J.K se desparramaba sobre la almohada, él yacía boca abajo con ambos brazos por debajo de la almohada, las largas y sedosas pestañas negras contrastaban contra su piel... era un hombre en verdad atractivo, pero... ¿Lo amaba realmente?  
  
Sus sentimientos solo eran una mata de confusión. El día anterior habían discutido. J.K estaba muy celoso y a pesar de que era muy paciente con él, ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y lo peor de todo era que Shuichi lo entendía, tenia todo el derecho de enojarse... después de todo pasaba mas horas con el rubio que con él.  
  
Se restregó los ojos una vez mas... Su mirada volvió a perderse en su amante... J.K había llegado a su vida en el momento ideal. Separado de Yuki y con su corazón lentamente cicatrizando, era hora de volver a empezar  
  
¿Por qué no hacerlo con aquel joven modelo que se desvivía por atenderlo y arrancarse una sonrisa siempre que podía?  
  
Pero... ¿Era amor realmente? Cuantas veces se lo había cuestionado en el tiempo que llevaban juntos... y cada vez obtenía la misma respuesta, Quizás. La cercanía con Yuki solo incrementaba sus dudas. J.K no se lo merecía... pero tenia que admitir que seguía perdidamente enamorado del rubio, a pesar de todo. Él lo sabia por mucho que quisiera mentirse... era una realidad que se evidenciaba día con día  
  
Volteo la mirada y el reloj marcaba las siete ¿Habría alguien levantado? Después del tormentoso desayuno donde había visto aquella escenita tan intima entre Tatsuha y Ryuichi el simplemente ya no se levantaba tan temprano... pero bueno, ese día ya no podía dormir más. Se cambio rápidamente evitando el ruido para no despertar a su compañero. Se coloco una polera blanca que se asía a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de Jean azul algo gastados con unas botas oscuras, por arriba llevaba un sweater de escote en V color azul lavanda que hacia juego con sus ojos realzándolos.  
  
Después la rutina... Un taxi que lo llevaba hasta casa de Yuki, el ascensor y por fin la puerta de su departamento. El corazón latiéndole desesperado y su sonrojo al verlo frente a frente... cada día lo mismo... como una especie de ritual al cual se estaba acostumbrando El rubio abrió la puerta esa mañana sintiendo que no iba a ser un día mas... ciertamente no era así... había cierto ambiente que lo hacia distinto a los demás...  
  
- Buen día Yuki...  
  
- Buen día - Respondió haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar  
  
Shuichi se quito el nuevo abrigo y se alisto para trabajar. El rubio atravesó la habitación hasta tomar su lugar habitual en el sillón. Y como cada día le dictaba a medida que los dedos del pequeño se deslizaban por el teclado. Ciertamente, con el trabajo continuo, había adquirido cierta rapidez, prácticamente escribía a la par de lo que él le dictaba... Convengamos que no tenia la destreza de una secretaria pero se las apañaba bastante bien. El trabajo comenzó arduamente y casi toda la mañana funciono bien, pero llego un momento cuando la concentración del cantante comenzó a fallar...  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Pregunto el rubio al verlo restregarse furiosamente los ojos  
  
- ¿Uh?... Gomen na Yuki... - Explico sonriente - No dormí bien anoche, estoy un poco cansado... uuuuuaaaaaa - Dijo bostezando  
  
Yuki trago duro. ¿No había dormido? ¿Qué significaba eso?... Uhhhh... nadie tenia que hacerle un diagrama, entendía perfectamente que significaban esas palabras... o por lo menos creía entenderlo.  
  
Hizo una mueca de desagrado que dejaba advertir sus celos. La furia le traspasaba su cuerpo volviendo sus mejillas rojas como manzanas...  
  
¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan celoso?  
  
Quiso levantarse rápidamente de allí, huir de ese lugar con la mayor velocidad que podía, pero cuando intento alejarse la voz suave de Shuichi lo detuvo.  
  
- Yuki... ¿Falta mucho?  
  
- ¿Eh?  
  
- Para terminar el libro - Explico. Los ojos violáceos reflejaron cierta tristeza que el rubio no entendió.  
  
- ¿Ya te aburriste de ayudarme? - Pregunto con cierto tono receloso  
  
- No, no es eso... Solo preguntaba  
  
El escritor logro ponerse de pie sin ayuda de forma rápida. Shuichi lo miro sin entender. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina, no había dicho nada más. ¿Acaso se había enojado? ¡Que tipo complicado!... odiaba cuando hacia esas cosas porque no podía comprenderlas... Dos minutos mas tarde regreso con una taza humeante en las manos.  
  
- Toma - Le dijo secamente - Bébelo así podemos seguir trabajando  
  
- Gracias - Le contesto Shuichi soplando la taza y levantando el aroma del café recién hecho. Removió con la cuchara por un rato para que se enfriara un poco y se volvió hacia él - Gracias por el café... pero no deberías hacer estas cosas... - Shuichi hablo de corazón, aunque desconcertado por esta actitud extraña que tenia el rubio para con él, le gusto el gesto de que lo tuviera en cuenta  
  
- No es nada Baka - Rezongo Yuki fríamente - El café lo hace la cafetera y to solo puse la taza en el microondas para calentarlo.  
  
La voz monótona y fría lo devolvió a la realidad ¿Por qué Yuki parecía tan molesto? ¿Acaso por algo que él le había dicho? El cantante bebió un buen sorbo de café y se sobo los ojos para desprenderse un poco de cansancio. Realmente no parecía buena idea confesarle a Yuki que no había podido dormir por pasarse la noche entera pensando en él... No... No era para nada una buena idea. Se dio vuelta una vez mas para quedar enfrentado con el monitor de la Lapton y el texto que estaba tipeando.  
  
- No, no falta mucho... - Hablo Yuki por fin - Hoy lo terminamos...  
  
Shuichi simplemente asintió con la cabeza incapaz de decir o hacer algo mas... Aquellas palabras calaron fuerte en su mente "Hoy"... "Hoy"... "Hoy"... el tan temido día había llegado. Él terminaría su trabajo y ya no tendría ninguna excusa para venir a verle. Su alma atormentada rugió como león enjaulado, se alegro de estar de espaldas, así evitaría que él lo viera llorar. Invariablemente llegaron a sus ojos las lagrimas traicioneras sin su permiso, es mas una resbalo por su piel dejando a su paso la evidencia húmeda de su malestar.  
  
Poco después de almorzar sucedió, sus manos tipearon la tan temida palabra, el cantante se sentía bastante mal, todo el tiempo había trabajado con un nudo en el estomago. Ya no había mas que hacer. Se había terminado, no le quedaban excusas, ni palabras, ni frases por decirle. El destino mostraba ahora su cara fría. De nada servia patalear o negar lo evidente, el frágil hilo que los unía momentáneamente acababa de romperse.  
  
Suspiro cuando el trabajo termino, protegió los archivos y apago la maquina con un claro gesto de agotamiento.  
  
- ¿Estas cansado? - Pregunto Yuki de forma curiosa  
  
- Un poco...  
  
- Siéntate un rato en el sillón, voy por algo para beber... -Expreso - Tenemos que festejar el haber terminado a tiempo ¿No?  
  
- Uhmmmmummm... - Contesto sin ganas. Yuki parecía animado y él en cambio se sentía pésimo, era toda una tortura, quizás al rubio le alegrara saber que iba a quitárselo de encima.  
  
- Pon algo de música - Le grito desde la cocina con un tono de voz algo exaltado.  
  
Shuichi se desperezo al ponerse en pie, tomo un CD cualquiera y al abrir la bandeja del equipo, menuda fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que dentro había un CD de Bad Luck. Los ojos violetas se abrieron en confusión y aun cuando estaba titubeando Yuki regreso con una botella en la mano y dos copas sostenidas entre el brazo enyesado y su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Shu-chan? - Pregunto al verle estático con el CD en la mano  
  
- No sabia que escucharas Bad Luck - Dijo mostrándole el CD  
  
- Errrrr, seeee - Explico intentando de cambiar de tema - Shuichi, abre tú la botella, yo no puedo  
  
- Pensé que odiabas mis canciones - Insistió, ademas, peleando con la botella  
  
- No sé quien te dijo eso... en verdad me gusta como cantas... He ido a verte muchas veces cuando cantabas en vivo ¿No?  
  
- Siempre creí que ibas obligado... - Dejo caer mientras el ultimo seguro dejaba su paso a abrir el champagne... Pero la fuerza excesiva que Shuichi hizo, provocó que saltara el ultimo seguro y con el metal se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo - Auuuuuucccchhhhhh... Itaiiii - Gimió sosteniéndose el dedo con los ojos cerrados por la impresión... Pero el rubio ya estaba a su lado tomándole la mano. El calor de Yuki le hizo estremecer  
  
- No tienes nada baka... tienes que ser un poco más delicado cuando haces esas cosas... ¿Mira si te hubiera saltado el tapón derecho al ojo? ¡Baka!  
  
Shuichi soltó su mano lo más rápido que pudo, a decir verdad esa cercanía lo estaba perturbando demasiado... En el tiempo que había estado ayudándolo había evitado acercarse demasiado a el, la intimidad lo hacia estremecer y no quería volver a engañar a J.K... Sirvió las copas y el pequeño sostuvo la suya concentrado y pensativo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su compañero lo miraba insistentemente por entre medio del liquido ambarino y burbujeante de su propia copa..  
  
Luego de una charla intrascendente y varias copas mas de champagne, la conversación se volvió un poco intima, algo que Shuichi realmente quería evitar...  
  
- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho más en Nueva York?  
  
- Creo que no... tengo que regresar a Japón. Tenemos que grabar un nuevo CD en un par de semanas...  
  
- ¿Grabaras esa canción?  
  
- ¿Nani? ¿Cuál canción?  
  
- La que tarareabas el otro día Baka  
  
- Ah, si... quizás... según si termino la letra  
  
- ¿Él volverá contigo?  
  
- ¿....?  
  
- El modelo  
  
- Sí...  
  
- ¿Qué le viste? ¿Qué te atrajo de el?  
  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Yuki?  
  
- Una muy clara  
  
- Una que definitivamente no debería contestar  
  
- Cobarde... - Lo reto sonriéndole provocativamente  
  
- No lo soy... Bien... ¿Quieres saberlo? Es muy guapo... Bah... no sé que le vi... simplemente me gusto... ¿Por qué tengo que hablar de esto contigo? - Gruño bebiéndose el resto de la copa de un solo sorbo... - Demonios... estoy bien mareado  
  
- ¿Lo amas?  
  
- ....................  
  
- Contéstame Shuichi... ¿Tu en verdad amas a ese tipo?  
  
El efecto del champagne estaba llegando ya a su cabeza, el cuerpo le ardía invariablemente. Las mejillas quemaban y hacia unos minutos que ya no podía coordinar como debía. Yuki solo estaba allí, sentado, mirándolo en espera de una respuesta... Era fácil... "¿Lo amas?" El sabia perfectamente la respuesta, ahora solo quedaba pensar que decir... ¿Mentirle?... Bien él podría hacer eso y cortar la tensa situación con ello... pero no... Yuki no iba a creer su mentira... es mas, ni el mismo se la creía  
  
- Lo quiero mucho  
  
- No es eso lo que te pregunte... ¿Lo amas sí o no?  
  
- No... no lo amo - Hablo por fin... Los ojos dorados de Yuki brillaron con tranquilidad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento el se había acercado tanto.  
  
- ¿Y a mí? - Pregunto ubicando su rostro a escasos centímetros de suyo  
  
- Errrr... Definitivamente no quiero habar de esto - Expreso volteando su rostro una vez mas, pero entonces unos dedos que lo tomaban por la barbilla lo volvieron hacia él  
  
- Estas temblando... - Le dijo suavemente - Sé que no me puedes mentir... Mírame a los ojos Shu-chan, ¿Me amas?...  
  
Esta vez no hubo palabras... Shuichi también conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta y la conocía mas que bien. Se perdió en sus ojos, en la profunda mirada dorada que lo quemaba por dentro, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, nada mas... nada menos... un simple movimiento aceptando que las cosas eran así... no había vuelta atrás.  
  
De súbito sintió aquella boca tibia que tanto conocía juguetear sobre su piel, pequeños mordiscos que lo incitaban a besar...  
  
La sensación de culpa fue desapareciendo con cada suave roce en la piel encendida... Otra vez estaba ardiendo... una simple caricia de Yuki lo volvía completamente loco...  
  
El aliento cálido del escritor se hundió en sus cabellos, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, sintió un pequeño mordisco que lo estremeció... ¿Cuánto hacia que una caricia despertaba de esa forma sus más íntimos deseos?  
  
Yuki busco sus labios, hurgo en su boca en busca de su lengua hasta que la encontró, un jadeo fuerte le dijo que el pequeño se estaba relajando. Lo beso y lo beso y lo beso... disfrutando cada momento, cada jadeo, cada temblor... El solo pensar en hacerle de nuevo el amor era una sensación demasiado placentera para su cuerpo y su corazón.  
  
Enterró sus manos en la cabellera rosada donde con un ligero jalón la volvió hacia arriba, hurgo por su cuello con los labios en busca de ese gemido que conocía... Había visto personas gemir de placer, pero ninguna lo hacia tan deliciosamente como Shuichi. Todo lo que Yuki recordaba de su amante estaba allí. La piel estremecida y sensible temblando de emoción, el cuerpo jadeante y excitado que serpenteaba hacia él y el coro de suaves sonidos que emitía cuando hacían el amor...  
  
Probó el sabor de su cuello, su oreja, encontrando el carnoso y rosado lóbulo entonces mordisqueo, con pasión, con deseo llevándose el sabor de la piel bronceada en sus labios. Lo había logrado, el pequeño estaba entregado a sus deseos, Labios rojos y palpitantes, mejillas como manzanas, la respiración jadeante y entrecortada, y el deseo dibujado en cada línea de su cuerpo. Ese era su pequeño... Si, Su pequeño, porque nunca debió dejarlo ir, nunca debió descuidarlo tanto.  
  
Dejo entonces que sus labios vagaran por aquella piel, tomo sus cabellos y jalo nuevamente, de manera suave, hasta volver a tener a disposición su cuello. Dejo vagar sus labios en busca del pulso, el lugar exacto donde se percibía el latir violento de aquel corazón, jugueteo con los labios consiguiendo que Shuichi temblara, lo sabia, siempre lo había sabido... el pequeño no podía evitarlo, se estremecía en sus brazos.  
  
El aroma del shampoo de Shuichi inundo su nariz y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que las manos de su ex amante ya no estaban quietas sino que la izquierda se apretaba a su cintura a cada mordisco y apretón, mientras la otra se enlazaba en su nuca enredándose entre su cabellera dorada  
  
- Yuki... - Gimió en un ruego. Su necesidad era tan plena como antes, como siempre...  
  
El escritor busco de nuevo sus labios, deseaba sentir nuevamente esa boca dulce sobre la suya y Shuichi no se hizo rogar, respondió con ganas, con la fogosidad que lo caracterizaba y por la que se había sentido atraído siempre. Quizá hasta con mas deseo, o pasión, o simple necesidad ¿Importaba realmente? Había algo que los unía, algo invisible, ese lazo que nunca se pudo cortar del todo y que se había afianzado en las ultimas semanas otra vez...  
  
Como pudo subió la polera de Shuichi convirtiéndola en una masa informe y molesta, quería tomar esa piel con sus labios, recorrer aquel cuerpo pequeño con avidez... Mordió, lamió y torturo los pobres pezones hasta que estaban mas duros que dos piedras. El roce con su pequeño lo había excitado tanto que le dolía, era increíble, después de todo aquel tiempo Shuichi podía hacerle tener una erección solo con un beso apasionado.  
  
El estrecho sillón crujió ante el movimiento... El joven de cabello rosado ya había perdido la polera y tenia abierto los pantalones dejando ver el sensual bóxer negro de guardas egipcias que lo cubría. Las manos de Yuki juguetearon con el elástico hasta llegar a su piel. El contacto con sus manos hizo que el cantante serpenteara violentamente, pero seguido de esto un crujido mas fuerte termino quebrando el sillón...  
  
Ambos cayeron al piso en el mismo instante que la pata cedió quebrándose. Para colmo el pequeño, al querer sostenerse de la mesita, la había volteado también y las cosas salieron volando por los aires, una copa se quebró y la otra volcó su frío contenido sobre la piel ardiente de Shuichi quien de súbito protesto al contacto. Entonces se dio cuenta que Yuki había caído con él... encima de el... Yuki y su brazo quebrado... Se aterrorizo  
  
¿Acaso estaba lastimado?  
  
El intenso silencio lo asusto, tampoco percibía movimiento del escritor...  
  
- Gomen Nasai... Yuki, Gomen... ¿Daijobu? - El rubio seguía sin responder, realmente se estaba asustando pero de pronto una carcajada ahogada resonó haciendo eco en el lugar. Los ojos violetas se abrieron en expresión confundida ¿Se estaba riendo?  
  
- Muy bueno Shu-chan... Nunca habíamos roto la cama o el sillón... fue muy divertido Hahahahahaha!  
  
- ¿Ahhh? - Estaba demasiado shockeado para entender y, además, tan enredado con sus piernas que temía levantarse y caerse tontamente. El rubio se puso trabajosamente de pie y en silencio le tendió la mano... Lo guió hasta la habitación... hasta la cama. Shuichi simplemente lo siguió...  
  
Yuki se sentó en el borde de la cama y atrajo a Shuichi con él, hundio su cabeza en el estomago desnudo del pequeño, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca. Con la mano que tenia sana consiguió bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo... Como amaba verlo así... tan frágil y a la vez tan exquisitamente provocador...  
  
Apretó su mano libre contra aquella nalga suave y blanca atrayéndolo mas hacia sí...  
  
El cantante sonrojado se fue agachando lentamente hasta llegar a el. Busco con sus dedos el nudo que mantenía aun cerrado el Yukata negro de Yuki y jalo de el quitándoselo con cuidado al pasarlo por el brazo enyesado. Las vendas aun le vedaban parte de su piel pero no le importo, deslizo sus dedos con absoluta suavidad acariciando la parte aun sensible y escaldada por el accidente  
  
Con su mano lo empujo sobre la cama, los ojos violáceos brillaban como gemas y Yuki nuevamente vio en sus ojos ese deseo que había visto la anterior vez.  
  
Shuichi recorrió con sus manos los muslos de escritor, beso sus labios con furia, antes de atrapar con sus dedos el sexo de rubio, masturbándolo con movimientos firmes y total seguridad. Los gemidos del escritor no se dejaron de oír. Adoraba que el pequeño tomara la iniciativa, pero él quería participar, amago a levantarse y Shuichi se lo impidió.  
  
- Déjame a mí... - Ronroneo en su oído - Aun no puedes hacer esfuerzos... - Los ojos dorados se volvieron a el estudiándolo con una sonrisa. Echo la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió la boca del pequeño bajando y masturbando su sexo hasta que una electricidad fuerte recorrió su propia espina  
  
- Shuuuuu... - Gimió ferozmente - Shuichi ai shiteru... - El pequeño se detuvo y trepo nuevamente hasta su rostro  
  
- No me digas eso por conformarme - Le dijo con absoluta sinceridad, temblando por los nervios  
  
- No lo digo por conformarte... - Explico Yuki volteando la barbilla del pequeño para que pudiera verle a los ojos - Yo realmente te amo  
  
Los ojos violáceos se llenaron de lagrimas... esta vez había decidido creerle, la mirada sincera de su ex amante le había convencido de que no le mentía  
  
Se besaron una vez mas, apasionadamente, como si todo lo que había pasado se hubiera desdibujado ante aquello. Ahora sabia que se amaban y solo le quedaba disfrutarlo. Luego se ocuparía de todo lo demás... ahora solo quería disfrutar.  
  
Se detuvo por un momento para acariciarlo una vez más. El rubio se veía increíblemente excitado... Las manos fuertes del escritor apretaban su piel ante cada caricia, ambos sabían que no podían seguir esperando. Shuichi se subió a hocardas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lentamente bajo hasta que Yuki quedo completamente dentro de el.. Se estremeció y espero hasta que el leve dolor por la irrupción se pasara...  
  
No había usado nada para esto y prácticamente era una penetración seca. Yuki apretó su mano contra aquella nalga, con desesperación... Nunca antes detesto tanto el yeso como en ese momento, realmente tenia la movilidad limitada y era Shuichi quien se movía y hacia todo.  
  
El pequeño estaba sostenido por su estomago y se iba moviendo lentamente, como una deliciosa tortura placentera, llenando su boca de gemidos y suspiros... pero aun más de pequeños te amo entrecortado que sus labios dejaban salir con los movimientos... Llevo su mano sana al sexo erguido del cantante moviéndolo al compás de las caderas de Shuichi...  
  
No paso mucho... el juego los había excitado demasiado, Yuki sintió que su cuerpo expulsaba su liquido tibio dentro de Shuichi y al mismo momento este acababa sobre el...  
  
Con la respiración entrecortada, jadeos y la hermosa sensación de sentirse uno nuevamente, se sentían felices y satisfechos... al final de cuentas era lo único que les importaba. Tomo por la cintura a Shuichi y lo tumbo sobre él... Delicioso, tenerlo así era delicioso. Tan cerca, tan suyo... por fin.  
  
Ya no mas mentiras, ya no mas palabras a medias... él lo había rescatado de su soledad y esta vez no iba a dejar que se fuera. Percibió que Shuichi estaba quedándose semi dormido, simplemente lo acomodo a un costado apoyándolo sobre su pecho, en el único lugar donde las vendas  
no cubrían. Extendió la sabana como pudo y se acomodo para dormir el  
también... Ni sabia que hora era... ¿Acaso importaba?  
  
Le beso en la frente, separando los mechones rosados que la cubrían y antes  
de que estuviera por completo dormido le dijo una vez mas que lo amaba.  
Ahora que había podido decirlo no iba a evitar hacérselo saber a cada  
momento del día...  
  
**********************  
  
Una pareja estaba sentada a orillas del río, en una cafetería de la zona. Él llamaba ligeramente la atención por su cabello rubio casi blanquecino y una extraña vestimenta que lo hacia ver algo extravagante. Su pareja no parecía menos bonita, de hecho lo era. La larga cabellera castaña brillaba resplandeciente por el dorado sol de la tarde. Parecían estar muy ensimismados en sus cosas, hasta que el sonido estrepitoso del celular corto la charla...  
  
- Moshi- Moshi...  
  
- ¿Señor Seguchi? - Pregunto una voz grabe al teléfono  
  
- El habla, ¿quién es?  
  
- Que tal, le habla el detective Mac Kinson, respecto del caso que usted me pidió que investigara - Explico sereno. El rubio cambio el teléfono de oreja y volvió la mirada un poco mas apagada intentando escuchar mejor.  
  
- Sí, claro, ¿Tiene alguna novedad de esto?  
  
- Si... creo que si... Dígame ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra ahora de la zona de Manhatan?  
  
- Bastante lejos, una hora de viaje mas o menos... ¿Por qué pasa algo?  
  
- Mmmm creo que si... el hombre que me pido que investigara, el tal J.K... creo que debería a verme de inmediato  
  
- No me asuste... ¿Por qué? ¿Descubrió algo importante? - Pregunto con un tono tan preocupado que hizo que su esposa lo mirara asustada  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, Tohma? - Quiso saber bajándose los lentes para mirarle a los ojos. El rubio simplemente le sonrió tratando de minimizar la situación haciéndole un gesto con las manos.  
  
- Algo que me pueda adelantar por teléfono... - Insistió Seguchi Tohma  
  
- Creo que debería verme personalmente, pero le adelanto que ese tipo, el que me pidió que investigara, estuvo internado dos años en una clínica para problemas mentales, un caso grave de Paranoia provocada por una perdida importante... Créame... seria bueno que viniera por aquí para cotejar información... si es realmente quien creo que es, su cuñado podría estar en grabe peligro - Afirmo con voz decidida. El rubio sintió que el teléfono temblaba en sus manos...  
  
- Espéreme en su oficina, ya mismo salgo para allá...  
  
- No, creo que seria más provechoso encontrarnos en la puerta del hotel "Plaza", quiero llevarlo a un lugar a conozca a alguien...  
  
- De acuerdo, salgo para allá... Nos vemos.  
  
El rubio apago el teléfono y lo deslizo en su bolsillo. Su cara reflejaba cierto temor, pero no podía involucrar a su esposa hasta tener por lo menos una referencia segura. A decir verdad no podía no lucir preocupado, por el tono de voz del investigador por lo menos parecía algo grabe  
  
- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quién era? - Curioseo con femenina intriga. El rubio volvió su mirada a ella y invento algo rápidamente  
  
- Es nuevo negocio... es que es algo urgente, lo siento no quería arruinar la velada - Mika lo miro a los ojos antes de agitar con ambas manos la copa de aperitivo. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de responderle.  
  
- Mientes... sé que me estas mintiendo... - Dijo sin rodeos - Pero sé que debe ser por algo muy importante  
  
- Creo que lo es...  
  
- ¿No me lo dirás?  
  
- No hasta que sepa que fue lo que en realidad pasa... Hazme un favor, Te dejo en casa de Tatsuha... ¿Podrás sobrevivir sin pelearte con él? - Bromeo haciéndola enojar  
  
- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Claro que puedo evitar problemas, además... ¿Es mi hermano no?  
  
- Por eso lo digo... en verdad sé que no te llevas muy bien con él  
  
- ......... Prefiero no contestar a eso  
  
- Esta bien... no te enojes... entiendo... De acuerdo, vamonos, te dejare en su casa mientras me encuentro con ese tipo...  
  
Mika se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el auto, estaba segura de que se trataba de algo grabe, su esposo lucia muy preocupado. No sabia que le habían dicho... pero esa llamada acaba de cambiar las cosas. Solo restaba esperar  
  
Continuara...  
  
****************************  
  
N de A:  
  
¿Intrigados? Hehehehehe, ¿Creo que mucho verdad? Lo siento pero tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima, en el capitulo siguiente se van a enterar quien es el novio de Shuichi, créanme que no se lo imaginan ___ y creo que solo hay dos personas que lo saben, además, les deje por ahí un par de pistas...  
  
Sé que demore mucho pero por lo menos les dejo un capitulo larguito.  
  
Espero les haya gustado el lemon ^#_____#^ Estuvo un poco picantito, ahhh por cierto, escribo fics, no canciones, ¬__¬ así que discúlpenme por ese pobre intento de simular una canción, pero la necesitaba en el capitulo -_- Sé que me demore horrores con este capitulo pero bueno... al fin acá esta...  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Haima a la que no creí nunca que le iba a gustar una historia como esta, besitos de corazón...  
  
Y para mi dulce Kitten que siempre me recuerda en cada bello capitulo de su historia y a la cual agradezco muchísimo su amistad incondicional ^^ Besitos de corazón y tratare de seguirlo pronto  
  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai)  
  
Agosto 2003  
  
Quejas, reclamos, tomatazos y demás a Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	7. Pasado de vanganza

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
**********************  
  
Capitulo 7:  
Pasado de Venganza...  
  
Despertó sintiendo la suave calidez de aquel cuerpo enredado con el suyo. Reconoció con facilidad el repiqueteo delicado de aquel corazón que le pertenecía, el aroma que desprendía de aquella cabellera rosada sobre su pecho... Nunca había conocido a un hombre o a una mujer que oliera igual...  
  
En realidad quizás nunca había prestado demasiada atención a aquello, ahora después de tantos años de dolorosa separación sí lo hacia. Nadie tenia ese aroma a jabón como la piel de Shuichi... El pequeño era demasiado dulce, demasiado perfecto para él... Lo amaba con locura y no tenia intenciones a dejarlo ir de nuevo...  
  
Aun no estaba despierto del todo, se acomodo apretándose un poco mas contra él, en sus ensueños lo oyó mencionar su nombre... "Yuki"... ¿Podría alguien ronronear su nombre de manera mas sensual?  
  
Las largas pestañas se abanicaron contra su piel provocándole un leve cosquilleo, movió su mano para enterrarla en los huequitos de su pequeña espalda. El cantante serpenteo desnudo hacia él respondiendo al toque, acomodándose en cada rincón para sentir la piel de su amado con el resto del cuerpo... El escritor sonrió envuelto en una oleada de placer... si placer, esa era la palabra, pero no solo de índole sexual... placer de tenerlo cerca, placer disfrutándolo, placer de saber que a pesar de todo aun lo amaba, placer de imaginar que estaría con el por toda la eternidad...  
  
De pronto un vago recuerdo cruzo su mente, aquella vez que Shuichi se presento en el templo de su familia con el fin de impedir su boda con Ayaka... Aquel día en que le confeso la verdad... cuando por fin tomo dimensión de lo mucho que ese baka cabeza dura lo amaba... aunque a decir verdad si había algo que le perturbaba de aquel recuerdo era visualizarlo con los labios pintados disfrazado de "novio"... Oh si... el pequeño había sido capaz de todo solo por llegar hasta su corazón... lastima que el se demoro tanto en entenderlo... pero estaba seguro que esta vez nada iba a volver a fallar entre los dos.  
  
En ese simple momento, mientras pensaba acariciando su espalda tomo una decisión terminante. Regresaría a casa con Shuichi... a Japón... volverían a vivir juntos y serian felices para siempre o por lo menos por todo el tiempo que pudieran... Un gemido ahogado seguido por movimientos de estiramientos le dijo que estaba despertando.  
  
- Mmmmm... ¿Yuki?... - Sonó suave y musical - ¿Qué hacías?...  
  
- Mirándote dormir Baka... ¿Por qué despertaste?  
  
- Mmmmm... es que debo irme... - Suspiro apenas enfocando sus pupilas violaceas en él. El rubio se sintió algo molesto ¿Cómo que sé tenia que ir? ¿A dónde? ¿Otra vez? Esto de que saliera huyendo después de hacer el amor con el no le estaba gustando para nada. Shuichi se dio cuenta del rictus en la cara del escritor, era evidente su molestia, los ojos dorados se habían oscurecido sumiéndose en sus pensamientos... Trepo hasta su cuello y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de placer ahogándolo sobre su piel tersa y delicada... - No te enojes Yuki... tengo que hablar con JK... No quiero irme en realidad  
  
- ...........  
  
- Voy a decirle que no lo amo... que lo siento pero que no puedo seguir con el... porque te amo a ti... aunque no lo creas . - El rubio solo sonrió ¿Acaso podía ser más feliz?  
  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
- ¿Mmmmm? Mnnno, mejor no... esto es algo que debo hacer solo, no quiero involucrarte - Le dijo sentándose en la cama y comenzando a vestirse con desgano.  
  
Shuichi se coloco cada prenda con una rapidez envidiable, para terminar frente al pequeño espejo al costado del placard donde acomodo la cabellera rosada con los dedos hasta que la melena quedo medianamente en su lugar... El cantante se miro un momento antes de girarse a el con actitud seca y amenazadora  
  
- Na... Yuki... ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? - Pregunto señalando una marca rojiza que sobresalía en la cremosidad de su cuello bronceado  
  
- ¿Mi sello? - Rió Yuki vistiéndose también, claro que más lentamente, ya que aun llevaba el brazo enyesado. Shuichi jalo suavemente de su cuello hasta que la boca del rubio quedo sobre la suya  
  
- Me la pienso cobrar después... - Le susurró en los labios entre beso y beso - ¿Me oíste Eiri? - Se sorprendió de oír su nombre, Shuichi no solía llamarlo de esa forma... Acaso los años habían logrado que por fin lo llamara por su nombre?  
  
- Te estas tomando muchas libertades, pequeño bribón... Seré yo quien arregle contigo mas tarde - Murmuro mordisqueándole la oreja  
  
- Vuelvo enseguida  
  
Con un ultimo beso a modo de despedida, voló de su lado tan rápido como el viento, dejando nuevamente solo al rubio. Yuki se encamino hacia la computadora, se sentó frente a ella sobre el sillón y la encendió. Abrió una lata de cerveza que previamente había sacado de la heladera y se dispuso a leer el texto terminado para revisarlo una vez más. El final de su libro ya estaba echo... Solo le faltaba el titulo... Básicamente era la historia de un gran amor, uno que superaba las barreras del odio y la indiferencia, casi podría decirse que un retrato de su propia vida... No sabia porque lo había hecho en realidad, al estar lejos del pequeño cantante tuvo la necesidad de escribir acerca de cómo se sentía...  
  
El libro empezaba con un encuentro a la luna llena, una brisa fresca enfriándoles el cuerpo a dos amantes que recién se conocen... Dos personas completamente distintas que disfrutan del primer encuentro como algo mágico e inolvidable... Casi como una de las canciones de su Shu-chan...  
  
¿Por qué no? Parecía un buen titulo después de todo... Tomo el teléfono y por fin decidido marco  
  
- Si... habla Eiri Yuki - Dijo con voz seca - Aja... lo tengo terminado, lo estoy imprimiendo... - Explico haciendo funcionar la impresora - Puede enviar por él en unas dos horas, lo que faltaba ya estará listo para entonces... aja... si ya le puse nombre... "Luz de Luna", lo estaré esperando, hasta luego...  
  
Con renovadas energías se sentó en la maquina para darle la orden de imprimir al resto del texto. Aun percibía el sabor de Shuichi en su boca...  
  
Se sentía tranquilo, por primera vez desde hacia tiempo tenia las esperanzas de volver a ser feliz...  
  
Ahora solo tenia que esperar que Shuichi volviera a su lado.  
  
*********************  
  
El rubio manejaba el Mercedes Benz de alquiler con inusitado apuro. Lo que aquel hombre le acaba de informar lo había dejado mas que preocupado...  
  
¿Qué podía ser tan importante que pusiera la vida de Eiri en peligro? Cuándo vio a J K Por primera vez algo le dijo que no todo estaba tan bien como parecía, había algo mas, algo en su mirada, algo en su actitud altanera y fría, algo que de a momentos le hacia recordar a alguien... pero, ¿Quién?  
  
Una y otra vez se concertó en busca de una pista... pero nada... parecía que su mente no podía hilar correctamente entre esa mirada fría y alguien en su pasado... Por mas que lo intentara lo único que le generaba era mas angustia y una tremenda jaqueca... Alejo por un momento los malos pensamientos, de nada valía hacerse la cabeza, pronto descubriría la verdad...  
  
Entre cerro los ojos y apretó un poco mas el acelerador alegrándose por haber dejado a Mika en casa de Ryuichi. Ella se había quedado muy inquieta por aquel llamado y si era algo malo prefería estar solo para pensar que hacer que tener que lidiar con los nervios de su esposa... Los Uesugi no se caracterizaban por ser personas que podían manejar el Stress con seguridad... por el contrario, a los tres parecía afectarles demasiado. Pronto llegaría a destino... Tenia la seguridad de que iba a enterarse de algo sumamente importante que podía cambiar la vida de varias personas a la  
vez...  
  
*********************  
  
Con pasos firmes llego hasta aquel rincón alejado de la ciudad... Un pequeño bar, bastante intimo por cierto, tranquilo, a media luz, parecía guardar la intimidad necesaria para lo que tenia que decirle... Shuichi estaba temblando, tenia que escoger las palabras justas, el tono necesario... sin quebrarse, sin parecer débil y quejumbroso... No parecía fácil ya que su carácter era justamente débil y quejumbroso, así que tenia que llamar a las fuerzas que no tenia desde el fondo de su alma...  
  
Aun sentía en su piel lo sucedido unas horas antes... ser de Yuki era lo que más le causaba placer, sentir aquel aroma de su piel, el sabor de su cuello, los felinos y dorados ojos que quemaban su alma cada vez que se atrevía a reflejarse en ellos... Yuki... si su Yuki... Del que estaba enamorado como la primera vez... los años no habían mellado para nada la atracción salvaje que sentía por el rubio... ¿Estaba bien darle otra oportunidad?... quizás se equivocaba, quizás no era buena idea empezar todo de nuevo... pero no le importaba, ahora estaba dispuesto a quedarse con el así volvieran a separase después de un tiempo... definitivamente iba a disfrutar del rubio por el tiempo que pudiera...  
  
Suspiro... J K estaba bastante retrasado...  
  
J K... él había significado algo importante en su vida, quizás lo había usado en cierto punto y se sentía horrible por ello... pero no podía negar lo evidente, el amor que sentía por Yuki era muy importante, quizás lo más importante en su vida... En el momento en que el viento voló hasta los pies de Yuki la canción lo notó... supo que ese tipo era especial y que de algún modo lo amaría por mucho tiempo... tal vez demasiado, mas que a nadie... ahora le quedaba saber por cuanto tiempo mas...  
  
Estaba haciéndose de noche... Volvió a intentar llamar a J K pero no podía conseguir hablarle, la ultima vez que lo había hecho era para avisarle donde lo esperaría, justo antes de salir... Como imaginaba el modelo estaba asustado porque lo había estado esperando en el lugar de costumbre y cuando no llego imagino que algo extraño había pasado... aunque realmente no sabia que Shuichi se había quedado dormido en los brazos del escritor... J K como siempre se mostró comprensivo... con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba y que él conocía mas que nadie. Shuichi comenzó a sentir el consabido dolor de estomago que presagiaba que algo no iba a salir bien... Era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando las cosas se le complicaban aunque en ese momento no sabia porque le estaba pasando aquello.  
  
- Mmmmm ¿En qué estará pensando mi amor que esta tan distraído? - Le dijo una voz suave y acompasada mientras le besaba gentilmente la frente en un gesto paternal.  
  
- ¡J K! ¡Me asustaste! - Gimió Shuichi saliendo del estado pensativo y sereno en el que se encontraba...  
  
- Parecías en otro mundo corazón... por eso no me oíste llegar...  
  
- ............  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy serio...  
  
- JK... - Empezó diciendo tragando duro al no poder seguir  
  
- ¿Uh?  
  
- Yo... - Continuo tembloroso... Levanto sus ojos hacia el modelo y este se sorprendió al ver densas lagrimas en ellos  
  
- ¿Shu? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Yoooo... yo, lo intente... yo... no quise... - Las lagrimas se atragantaron en su garganta impidiéndole seguir, no sabia como continuar... sencillamente no podía seguir...  
  
- No sigas... - Le interrumpió de pronto... - Lo imagino... ¿Es él, verdad? Yuki Eiri...  
  
Shuichi no lograba levantar la vista del suelo, no conseguía evitar sentirse miserable por aquello. Estaba a punto de provocarle un profundo dolor a alguien que no se lo merecía... Después de un rato en silencio solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza. No era capaz de sostenerle la mirada  
  
- Lo imaginaba... Sabia que cuando estuvieras cerca de el flaquearías, pero no te preocupes... Cuando regresemos te haré olvidar todo... - Hablo JK con total seguridad. Tomo la cara del pequeño sosteniéndola con una mano y la volvió hacia él, los ojos violáceos recorrieron temblorosos su mirada - Esta bien Shuichi... si paso algo entre lo dos no me importa... haremos de cuenta que nada paso...  
  
- No... no entiendes... - Le dijo apartándole las manos  
  
- Esta bien te digo... sé que paso algo entre ustedes... pero te amo y decidí perdonarte...  
  
- No... por favor...  
  
- Aquella vez que me abrazaste en el espejo... lo supe... sentí su perfume en tu piel... deteste tanto sentirlo... pero no dije nada... No me importa... es a ti a quien amo y puedo entender tu debilidad... se que hay una historia muy importante y fuerte entre los dos... podía pasar, fui conciente de eso... No te preocupes mas mi amor...  
  
- ¿Sospechabas que habíamos estado juntos y aun así me permitiste trabajar con el? - Quiso saber el cantante intrigado por su actitud...  
  
- ¿No lo hubieras hecho de todas formas?  
  
- Sí  
  
- Ves... De nada servia que me negara a tus planes, apele a tu fuerza de voluntad, a ese "Odio" que decías tenerle, sabia que arriesgaba mucho, pero también me arriesgaba si me negaba a que lo ayudaras...  
  
- ¡Maldición JK! ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?  
  
- ¿Tan difícil? - Hasta ese momento el modelo pensaba que Shuichi lo había citado para confesarle lo que había pasado con el escritor... pero la mirada llorosa y los labios temblorosos de su amante solo le daban la pista de que pasaba algo mas...  
  
- Lo siento J K... yo no quería...  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto? - Bramo enojándose y levantando la voz.  
  
- N-no... no podemos seguir juntos  
  
- No entiendo, háblame claramente ¿¿¿Qué demonios pasa???  
  
- La verdad... es que voy a volver con Yuki  
  
- ¿Es broma?  
  
- No  
  
- Y todo lo que te hirió y como te hizo sufrir durante años de desamor... ¡No puedo creer que te valores tan poco Shuichi!... Después de todo lo que te hirió... eso... ¿NO VALE NADA? - Gruño con los ojos encendidos en cólera - ¿Y yo que? ¿Adiós y muchas gracias por los servicios prestados? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti? - Su voz se fue desinflando a medida que intentaba entender las palabras de Shuichi y por primera vez en mucho tiempo... el pequeño lo vio llorar  
  
- Por favor... No quiero verte así... no puedo verte así... - Lloriqueo el cantante sin importarle los demás... súbitamente se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo tiernamente.  
  
Nadie parecía hacerles caso... Era una pareja mas de las tantas que se habían citado allí, quizás rompiendo, quizás reconciliándose que más daba.  
  
Los dos se mantuvieron así por un rato hasta que el modelo de cabello negro lo aparto de su lado sentándolo en el sillón contrario como si fuera un muñeco...  
  
- ¿Realmente vas a volver con él? ¿Lo perdonaste? - Le pregunto con frialdad  
  
- Si... lo siento  
  
- Nunca me amaste ¿Verdad?... solo fui un títere en tus manos...  
  
- Te equivocas... cuando apareciste en mi vida fue lo mejor que me paso... estar contigo me quitaba de encima la tristeza que venia trayendo de todo ese tiempo... no digas que no me importaste, no es así, te quiero mucho en verdad  
  
- Entonces no me dejes  
  
- Pero amo a Yuki... siempre lo he amado, es algo que no puedo evitar, algo que esta en mi, algo que arde dentro de alma cada vez que lo toco, cada vez que lo miro, cada vez que siento sus labios sobre los míos - Explico con tranquilidad cerrando los ojos y tocándose los labios, dejando que las palabras brotaran sin mas, como si desnudaran su alma  
  
- No me hagas esto Shuichi... - Murmuro angustiado aferrándole la mano  
  
- No puedo... lo siento... no puedo seguir engañándote y engañándome a mí mismo, es a el a quien quiero...  
  
- No me dejes - Suplico  
  
- JK, eres una persona maravillosa... seguramente encontraras a alguien mas que te ame como te lo mereces...  
  
- Pero yo te quiero a ti  
  
- Perdóname - Lloriqueo nervioso  
  
Shuichi se puso de pie restregándose las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa... Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la mano firme del modelo lo tumbo sobre su regazo en una agarre violento... Sin previo aviso beso sus labios con furia. Shuichi lucho un poco intentando soltarse pero J K era mas fuerte y supo que no lo conseguiría... por ultimo se rindió al ultimo beso, después de todo se lo debía.  
  
- No me dejes... - Susurro en su oído - Yo te amo mas que nadie... y sé que conseguiré que me ames solo a mí...  
  
El pequeño se sentía horrible. El nunca había dejado a nadie y esta situación dolorosa lo sobrepasaba. Las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar, mojando su piel y el estomago parecía echo un verdadero nudo imposible de desenredar... No quería seguir hiriéndolo... pero no quedaba otra alternativa que hablar con la verdad...  
  
- No puedo obligar a mi corazón a amarte  
  
J K lo soltó al instante... Las escuetas palabras de Shuichi le habían dolido como ningunas. Tenia razón, no podía obligarlo a amarle... No le gustaba ese lugar de suplicante... no era su naturaleza... Él lo había prometido... nada lo dañaría como a su hermano. Por primera vez entendió... El cantante lo estaba dejando. Se sintió usado, triste... vulnerado donde más le dolía. Siguió con la mirada a Shuichi mientras este dejaba el lugar. Entonces se quedo solo. Solo con sus sentimientos, solo con su decepción, solo con su amor quebrado...  
  
Era verdad que al principio Shuichi fue la forma más segura de herir a Yuki, y así debía haberse quedado... maldecía la hora en que su venganza lo había llevado a enamorarse perdidamente de Shuichi... si ese no era su objetivo y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su error... dolía... como nunca... equiparándose al dolor que lo había llevado a odiar al escritor... ¿Podría odiarlo a Shuichi también?...  
  
Sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta... No, no podría, lo amaba demasiado, en cantante estaba instalado en el rincón mas profundo de su corazón...  
  
Estaba agobiado, con una enorme sensación de derrota y el sabor de Shuichi aun en su boca, el sabor al ultimo beso robado. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a la mesa, su mirada azul se clavo en un pequeño objeto dorado que resplandecía en la oscuridad reflejando la luz tenue del lugar. No había visto en que momento, pero el pequeño le había devuelto la sortija de oro con la cual se habían comprometido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa... Se había terminado para siempre.  
  
Tomo el anillo y lo apretó en su palma. No estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada. Shuichi había derrumbado el ultimo pedazo de su corazón. Él lo había unido después de aquello y ahora volvía a romperlo con inusitado ímpetu... cada vez por la misma persona, cada vez con las mismas consecuencias, mientras él volvía una y otra vez a revivir mentalmente aquello. Observo al mozo y haciéndole un gesto le ordeno que le sirviera un trago. Pretendía ahogar sus penas en alcohol, tal vez seria lo mejor... Seria una noche muy larga....  
  
************************  
  
No podía creerlo... ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!.  
  
Seguchi Tohma apretó el acelerador intentando llegar lo más rápido que podía. No quería llamar por teléfono, hacerlo solo inquietaría mas a su esposa y de nada serviría... solo tenia que llegar a tiempo.  
  
Solo les aviso que no se movieran, que lo esperaran, que estaba en camino y que tenia que comunicarles algo urgente. El trafico lo demoraba aun más, su sonrisa habitual había desaparecido desde el momento que aquel hombre le entrego un sobre con la investigación completa. Tohma tenia las manos heladas y su cuerpo temblaba cada tanto, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podía llegar a pasar si aquel sujeto hacia alguna locura...  
  
Y ese era el diagnostico, Paranoia severa seguida por delirio de persecución... todo provocado por un suceso cuando el era apenas un adolescente... ¿Podría pasar algo peor? Una angustia muy grande apretujo su corazón... La casa de Ryuichi se dejo ver en el horizonte, estaba cerca. Su corazón comenzó a tranquilizarse. Llego por fin a destino, ni siquiera se ocupo de cerrar el auto como debía Corrió hasta dentro de la mansión con una sola cosa en la mente, el rostro frío e impasivo de aquel hombre que solo ansiaba la venganza...  
  
Recorrió la casa en busca de su familia y sus amigos. Por fin los hallo sentados tomando un café, ya habían cenado y simplemente estaban disfrutando de una "Apacible" entremesa... Mika estaba sentada a un lado en la terraza, disfrutando de la noche fresca, Tatsuha charlaba animadamente con Hiro... mientras Ryuichi estaba inusualmente callado... parecía mas bien pensativo, o quizás creía que no decir nada simplemente no generaría mas roces entre el y Mika... cualquiera fuera su decisión, estaba mas callado que de costumbre.  
  
Ciertamente Mika quería a Ryuichi, era inevitable no encariñarse con aquel joven que más parecía un niño que otra cosa... sin embargo cuando la relación entre el y Tatsuha empezó, ella simplemente no pudo entenderlo, ya le era bastante difícil llevar adelante la relacione entre Shuichi y Yuki como para ahora aceptar que su hermanito menor estaba enamorado de Ryuichi Sakuma.  
  
El rubio camino hasta el grupo con decisión, tratando de disimular al máximo su estado de animo.  
  
- ¡Tohma! ¡Por fin!... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... - Pregunto rápidamente Mika al verlo llegar  
  
- ¡Hola! Buenas noches - Saludo al grupo, pero enseguida se volvió a el menor de los Uesugi - Tatsuha... J K, el novio de Shuichi, ¿Esta en la casa?  
  
- No... creo que salió hace unas horas  
  
- ¿Por qué?... ¿Pasa algo Seguchi-san? - Se intereso Hiro al oír el nombre de su amigo  
  
- ¡Demonios!... Creo que llegue tarde... - Gruño cerrando los ojos en un claro gesto de fastidio... - ¿Sabes donde vive Eiri? - Le pregunto una vez mas  
  
- ¿Uhhh? Claro... pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo importante? Porque traes una cara que preocuparía hasta el mas santo  
  
- Lo hice investigar... - Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido, dejando caer el sobre el cual se abrió dejando salir las fotos y los papeles sobre la mesa - Si estoy en lo correcto y él vuelve a salir con Shindou-kun... Eiri esta en peligro - Explico atragantándose con sus palabras - Grave peligro - Afirmo convencido y preocupado...  
  
De inmediato todos se abalanzaron sobre los papeles y las fotografías con sumo interés... claro que nadie podía creer lo que decían aquellos papeles... Insania... depresión extrema... ¿Quién demonios era ese ángel de ojos azules que lo había ocultado durante tanto tiempo?... Solo cuando llegaron a una fotografía y un nombre, fue entonces todos entendieron la gravedad de la situación... Pero solo Ryuichi reacciono...  
  
- Tohma, Tatsuha, vayan en la moto hasta lo de Yuki Eiri a advertirle - Les dijo arrojándoles en el aire las llaves... - Hiro, tu quédate aquí y cuando lleguen mister K y Suguru explicales la situación...  
  
- Yo quiero ir con ellos... - interrumpió Mika helada hasta los huesos  
  
- No... tu te vienes conmigo - interrumpió el cantante con el ceño fruncido - Vamos a la policía...  
  
Con gesto decidido tomo a Mika del brazo arrastrándola hasta la cochera donde se dejaba ver un lujoso Porsche ultimo modelo color rojo sangre... Prácticamente parecía nuevo o por lo menos tenia poco uso. Ryuichi se calo los lentes y se coloco unos guantes e intento sonreír para tranquilizar a su pasajera, aunque no podía disimular demasiado la preocupación que tenia para con su amigo y con el escritor... había algo en J K que a el tampoco terminaba de cerrarle pero era la elección de Shuichi y en verdad el respetaba eso...  
  
Mika seguía inmóvil, el cabello castaño se revolvía con el viento nocturno pero su rostro seguía claramente fijo. Estaba asustada y asombrada, apenas había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta que Ryuichi había reaccionado antes que nadie ¿Se habría equivocado con él?... En el fondo ella sabia que tanto él, como Shuichi, eran buenas personas y que ambos amaban profundamente a sus dos locos hermanos, si así era... aunque ella preferiría que las cosas fueran algo más normales tenia que acostumbrarse a que las cosas no iban a cambiar... Tendría que examinar su actitud mas adelante...  
  
************************  
  
Yuki caminaba como un león enjaulado, hubiera sido mejor haber acompañado a Shuichi... Ahora no sabia que hacer. Tampoco era que había pasado tanto tiempo, apenas un par de horas... suficientes para generarle un estado de desesperación... Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón, la impresora seguía trabajando, solo el repiqueteo del aparato y las hojas se intercalaban con el tic tac del reloj en la pared... encendió un nuevo cigarrillo... el numero... bah que importaba, demasiados desde que Shuichi se fue...  
  
Un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención ¿Seria su pequeño? Antes de irse le había dado las llaves de abajo, así que podía llegar a ser él. Camino hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y cuando abrió una figura de cabello rosado se abrazo fuertemente a su pecho...  
  
- ¿Shuichi?... - Pregunto percibiendo las lagrimas del cantante mojando su bata... El pequeño asintió con la cabeza sin soltarse del posesivo abrazo. El rubio cerro la puerta como pudo guiándolo hasta el "recién arreglado" sillón, donde lo sentó acomodándolo entre sus brazos - ¿Estuvo difícil?  
  
- Aja... - Gimió aun entre lagrimas  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
  
- Mnnnnnooo... -  
  
Yuki sabia que no debía preguntar mucho... conocía de sobra la sensibilidad del pequeño. Tomo su rostro con la mano sana y empezó a secarle las lagrimas muy suavemente. El tenia las mejillas rojas, se notaba que había estado llorando hacia ya un rato. Intento calmarlo un poco, adoraba acariciar esas mejillas suaves... Sea como fuera parecía haber aplacado un poco su angustia ya que parecía algo mas relajado... De pronto un sonido crujió entre los dos...  
  
- ¿Tienes hambre? - Pregunto dándose cuenta de la hora, el mismo no había cenado. Shuichi afirmo con la cabeza - Muy bien, pediremos algo de comer... - Intento pararse, pero el pequeño seguía firmemente aferrado a su cuerpo - Shu-chan... no puedo pararme... - Afirmo nuevamente con una gotita de sudor cayéndole por la frente  
  
- Gomen na... - Dijo soltándolo por fin... Yuki tomo el teléfono y pidió comida para los dos. Luego volvió a acomodarse al lado de Shuichi para seguir abrazándolo - No quise herirlo - Volvió a hablar ahogando sus palabras en el pecho de Yuki - Realmente no me gusto decirle la verdad  
  
- Esta bien Shu-chan... hiciste lo correcto... la mejor mentira es más cruel que peor verdad  
  
Las palabras del escritor llegaron hasta el cantante y aflojo un poco la tensión entre los dos... Las lagrimas se acabaron al poco rato y Yuki vio como el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Cuando llego la comida lo despertó para cenar, pero pronto ambos volvieron hasta el dormitorio para descansar, Shuichi no tenia humor para otra cosa y a decir verdad Yuki tampoco. Se conformaba con abrazarlo dulcemente y apretarlo contra su corazón...  
  
**********************  
  
Los ruidos en la puerta lo despertaron... En realidad tenia el sueño liviano... no era tan extraño después de todo. Miro el reloj despertador y marcaba la una de la madrugada ¿Quién seria a esas horas? Se movió ligeramente de la cama para darse cuenta que estaba entrampado por los brazos de Shuichi... era evidente que el no había escuchado nada porque seguía oyendo su respiración adormilada contra su pecho.  
  
Se movió un poco liberándose del abrazo, no imaginaba quien podía ser, pero a esa hora no era buen indicio. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para ponerse la bata. Un gemido ahogado lo hizo sonreír, aun dormido el cantante gemía su nombre al encontrarse solo en la cama. Tendría que ir a ver quien era para regresar rápidamente a su lado. Camino hasta la puerta principal y espió por la mirilla. Él verlo ahí lo dejo helado ¿Qué querría? Abrió la puerta Sobándose aun los ojos con la mano  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?... Si es que se puede saber, claro...  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Shuichi? - Pregunto secamente sin siquiera mirarlo  
  
- Duerme... ¿No sabes que hora es acaso? - Pregunto apoyándose contra la pared...  
  
- Estas contento ¿No?...  
  
- Creo que no es hora para contestarte... Vete por favor... - Le dijo intentando caminar hasta la puerta e invitarlo a irse.  
  
- No... NO ME IRE... QUIERO VER A SHUICHI  
  
- No voy a llamarlo... Por favor... VETE - Gruño Yuki señalándole la puerta  
  
Se dio media vuelta ignorando a aquel sujeto ¿Cómo se atrevía a presentarse a esas horas y todavía exigir de ver a su pequeño?... ¿Acaso no había entendido razones? Intento no perder la paciencia, entendía por lo que debía estar pasando además se podía ver claramente que había tomado bastante, el aroma a alcohol podía percibirse a través de su ropa. Se dio vuelta de pronto para encontrase con algo que le helo el alma, frente a frente aquel hombre empuñaba un arma y le estaba apuntando directamente a el. El brillo de las tenues luces brillaban en el cañón dándole un color irreal. Los ojos dorados se ensancharon al verlo y un sudor frío corrió por su espalda ¿Acaso el destino no le permitiría volver a ser feliz?  
  
- ¿Q-que haces?... Baja eso, es peligroso  
  
- Maldito y mil veces maldito... ¡¡¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer!!!.... - Grito furioso. Los ojos azules encendidos en furia  
  
- Sé razonable...  
  
- ¿Tu me pides que sea razonable? ¿Tu me lo pides? ¿Justamente tu?  
  
- No entiendo... no sé porque me dices eso  
  
En ese momento unos pasos descalzos interrumpieron la escena. Shuichi semi adormilado llego hasta el living  
  
- Na... Yuki... ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto con somnolencia - ¿¿¿¿ J K ???? ¿Queeeee?... ¡DIOS! ¿UN ARMA?  
  
- Shuichi... - Dijo el cantante con ojos llorosos, pero aun con el arma aferrada a su brazo mirando constantemente al escritor  
  
- ¡Dios JK!... ¿Qué haces? Baja el arma... te lo ruego  
  
- ¿Me lo ruegas? ¿Deberían importarme tus ruegos?  
  
- Baja el arma... por favor - Lloriqueo Shuichi asustado intentando dar un paso hacia él  
  
- No te muevas... No te atrevas a moverte porque te juro que lo mato  
  
- NOOOOO - Shuichi llego más rápido que una avión hasta ponerse delante del escritor  
  
- ¡Maldito seas Eiri Uesugi!... Maldito sea el momento en que cambiaste mi vida para siempre... - Le dijo con los ojos furiosos  
  
- El no tiene la culpa... - Le dijo Shuichi abrazando a Yuki - Soy yo quien te dejo  
  
- Si... el siempre tiene la culpa. Siempre, mi vida gira en torno de este idiota...  
  
- ¿Que dices? Yo no te conozco...  
  
- A mi no, pero conocías a mi hermano... Claro que lo conocías - Empezó hablando con ironía... - ¿Qué se siente, ah? ¿Qué se siente ver un arma derecho apuntándote?... Años... fueron años de mi vida esperando este momento, cuando por fin tendría tu vida en mis manos, al igual que tu tuviste la de mi hermano...  
  
- ¿Hermano?... - Repitió Shuichi sin entender  
  
- Yuki Kitazawa... ¿Te suena? Apuesto a que no sabias que tenia un hermano menor... Jun Kitazawa, ese es mi nombre... aunque todos me digan JK... Tu mataste a mi hermano y es mi turno de vengar su muerte...  
  
Continuara...  
  
**********************  
  
N de A:  
  
o___o ¿Empiezo a esperar las cartas bomba?... Bueno, bueno... Paciencia ^___^ Quiero aclararles algo, JK es un personaje de mi invención, no sale en la historia de Gravi creada por Maki Murakami, pero se me ocurrió que podría ser un hermano de aquel que mato Yuki con ansias de venganza, por eso sus iniciales, siempre supe para que lado iba esta historia porque además fue ideada por mi con la ayuda de mi amiga Vale hace mucho, la única que sabia quien era J K en verdad era ella ^____^  
  
Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a Kitten para ver si puedo inspirarla un poquito dándole mis ánimos desde aquí para que escriba también sus bellas historias, Fuerza amiga, la inspiración suele irse, no te hagas drama ^_^ pero lo bueno es que siempre regresa. Gracias a todos los que pacientemente esperaron este capitulo y los invito a esperar el próximo que será el ultimo, espero les haya gustado Besitos desde el corazón  
  
Faby-chan (Itzukiai)  
  
Octubre 2003  
  
Quejas, reclamos, tomatazos y demás a Hanaiana@yahoo.es 


	8. Una vieja hiostoria de amor Final

"In the Moonlight"  
  
Fan Fic Basado en Gravitation de Maki Murakami  
  
Yuki x Shuichi  
  
By Itzukiai  
  
*********************************** Nota de la autora: Medio que no me van a hacer caso, pero leanlo hasta el final, no se valen las quejas despues ¬_¬ y no se salteen nada, tramposos,  
la historia termina en este capitulo así que espero que lo disfruten  
  
***********************************  
  
Capitulo 8: Una vieja historia de amor...  
  
Yuki había quedado completamente bloqueado. La sola mención de aquel nombre le había helado el alma. Casi como una eterna pesadilla sin final, si... porque eso era, una pesadilla, un viaje al pasado que no deseaba volver a vivir... volver a sufrir... volver a sentir  
  
Los ojos dorados fijos en el cañón de aquella arma le trajeron poco a poco reminiscencias, pequeños flashes de su pasado, que volvían sin permiso llevándolo a recordar una vez mas... Como una vieja película volvió a repetir la espantosa escena en su mente.  
  
Él... solo con dieciséis años, lleno de vida, de esperanzas, de inocencia en su estado más puro, con fe en la vida, en las personas, en él... Su maestro, aquella figura que idolatraba por encima de todo, por el que hubiera dado todo sin pensar... y entonces la oscuridad...  
  
El departamento de Yuki a media luz, sus ojos entrecerrados como los de una fiera salvaje antes de atacar, alguien sin sentimientos, alguien que parecía odiarlo mas que a nadie... y por primera vez sintió terror...  
  
Dos hombres desconocidos... una violación y el detestable sentimiento de haber sido ultrajado por dos sucias bestias. Aun podía percibir la sangre de su cuerpo vejado corriendo pegajosa por sus piernas, testigo de un horror que jamás olvidaría, y un dolor que iba mas allá de lo físico. Un dolor que quemaba su corazón y el saber a ciencia cierta que esa noche le robaron algo mas que su inocencia, le robaron toda la razón que tenia para vivir... Aun podía recordar el asco que había sentido cuando esas manos lo manosearon y lo tocaron a su gusto, sintió nauseas al recordar las palabras suciamente dichas por aquel que amaba a su oído...  
  
Ese día la vida perdió todo sentido para él... Nunca supo de quien era el arma o como había llegado a sus manos, le daba lo mismo... ¿De Yuki quizás? ¿De alguno de esos tipos?... ¿Importaba? No realmente, solo recordaba el ruido del disparo y el brillo metálico reflejado por la única lámpara encendida. El arma cayo de sus dedos cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, las lagrimas lo cegaban, el dolor punzaba de el volviéndose insoportable, solo hizo falta un disparo para que su vida cambiara para siempre... La sangre roja que salía a borbotones de aquella figura que yacía, se colaba por las rendijas del suelo, esparciéndose como si fuera una red de infinitos caminos, llegando a través de las maderas hasta sus pies... entonces lloro... desesperado, impotente, casi sin moverse de aquel lugar... y después vacío... un vacío profundo donde la soledad reinaba como parte de su vida, esa única sensación de angustia que lo había llevado a tomar aquel nombre como el suyo propio, como una manera de reivindicar la locura que había hecho...  
  
Se sentía agobiado por la pena cuando apenas escucho una voz en la lejanía lo llamaba. Una voz cálida, suave, que lo envolvía con su dulzura protegiéndolo... ¿Quién era? Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas le impedían ver realmente que era lo que estaba pasando... solo alguien llamándolo en la oscuridad y él... decidió ir hasta esa voz...  
  
Una silueta era la que se recortaba en contraluz, con los brazos extendidos de manera amistosa, el escritor no podía verle el rostro, pero algo en aquella figura le infundía confianza... Trabajosamente camino hasta él, rogándole a sus piernas que le respondieran, que le dejaran llegar hasta aquella voz que le pedía que se acercara. Entonces unos brazos le rodearon apretándolo contra un pecho tibio que latía aceleradamente. Descansó su cabeza en él, mientras sus lagrimas rebalsaban de sus sesgados ojos dorados. Sintió entonces que una mano pequeña se enterraba en su cabellera masajeándola para infundirle cariño, necesitaba ese sentimiento que generaba su corazón estando allí, ese sosiego que solo esos brazos le daban... Se relajo por fin, aspirando la mezcla de aromas que provenían de aquella piel deliciosa, ese aroma a jabón, a perfume, a algo dulce, mientras que las manos que lo sostenían ahora lo acariciaban de manera tierna.  
  
- Todo va a estar bien... - Le dijo. - Yo siempre estaré contigo  
  
Esa voz... tan apacible... tan suave que le traía tranquilidad. Estaba seguro que la conocía pero... ¿Quién era?... Alzo por fin su cabeza para poder verle, buscando esa persona que llevaba paz a su alma atormentada. Ojos grandes, expresivos, de un extraño tono violáceo, facciones suaves, aun más que las de una mujer, piel bronceada, tibia, labios sensuales, carnosos, partidos en una sonrisa sincera...  
  
- ¿Shuichi? - Lo llamo intentando tocarle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y repitió las mismas palabras que el tanto anhelaba escuchar del cantante. Esas MISMAS que decía una y otra vez y que para él significaban todo o más...  
  
- Ai Shiteru... Yuki...  
  
¿Yuki?.... Otra vez ese nombre... ¿Yuki?... Yuki no era él, no, él era Eiri...  
  
Eiri Uesugi... Un fuerte apretón en el brazo lo devolvió a la realidad, ahí estaba, en su departamento de Nueva York, con el pequeño cantante por delante de él a modo de barrera, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del loco que los estaba apuntando, el cañón del arma directamente apuntado a su corazón mientras el cantante intentaba en vano razonar con él...  
  
- ¡J.K!... ¡Por favor!... baja el arma - Le rogaba Shuichi a punto de quebrarse - Disparándole a Yuki no harás que tu hermano regrese a la vida  
  
- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?... pero debo hacerlo... ese es mi destino...  
  
- ¿Porque, ah?... De esa forma solo conseguirás hacerte mas daño  
  
- Te amaba... - Dijo de pronto cambiando el hilo de la conversación - Hubiera dado todo por ti con tan de verte feliz, pero no... tu aun estabas enamorado de el... tenias que volver con él...  
  
- ¿Vas a culparme por eso también? ¿Crees que alguien puede amar tan intensamente y olvidarse porque sí de la noche a la mañana?...  
  
- Supongo que no...  
  
- Por favor J.K... te lo ruego, reacciona... ¡No puedes hacer esto!  
  
- ¿¡¿NO PUEDO HACERLO?!?... ¿No puedo? ¿TU sabes que fue de mi vida por culpa de este cretino? - Gruño despectivamente con los ojos rojos de cólera - Apenas tenia quince años... ¡Quince!, Un adolescente... Mi hermano era todo para mí... mis padres se separaron cuando apenas era un niño y yo vivía con una tía, a ninguno de los dos les importo un comino de mí o de Yuki... nos abandonaron, Yuki era el único que venia a verme... Y yo lo admiraba... quería ser como el, quería tener la mitad de su inteligencia, la mitrad de ese encanto que todos admiraban en el, esa sonrisa suave que se formaba de forma natural en su rostro... pero no... - Estallo en lagrimas - No... de un día para el otro el ya no vino, desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... pase días de angustia pensando que el también me había abandonado... cuando mi tía me dijo la verdad Me sentí morir... ¡Este maldito lo mato sin razón!... Mi hermano era un sol... mi sol  
  
Yuki no se había movido ni medio centímetro, sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en el arma y toda su mente divagaba en una profunda confusión, el presente y el pasado se mezclaban en su cabeza en un cóctel infernal, aquello no era mas que la factura que le pasaba la vida por hacer matado a un hombre... Las palabras de J K rezumbaban en sus oídos mientras que las manos tibias de Shuichi se apretaban nerviosamente contra sus brazos. Podía sentir el temblor en el cantante, la angustia reflejada en sus ojos violetas, en realidad Shuichi lo sorprendía a cada momento, en las peores situaciones siempre se mantenía fuerte, incluso no entendía de donde sacaba esa fuerza...  
  
- Tu hermano esta muerto J K... el no querría verte en esta situación - Intentaba convencerlo el pelirrosa, pero a decir verdad ya no sabia que más decirle. Pero la voz clara y fuerte del escritor sonó por fin, ambos se volvieron a verle mientras los ojos del rubio se achicaban enfocándose en los ojos azules de su oponente  
  
- Tu hermano era un maldito pervertido - Los ojos dorados se inyectaron de rojo, la furia ser apodero de Yuki y le echo una mirada seca al modelo que lo congelo al instante... - Ese maldito me vendió... - Siguió el rubio con un dejo de furia - Se burlo de mi... de mi corazón... de mis sentimientos... de mi cuerpo... ¡¡¡Regalo mi inocencia en diez mugrosos dólares!!!... me vendió a dos sucios borrachos que me violaron hasta el hartazgo, que me usaron como más les convenía... Y porque, ¿Solo porque lo amaba? ¿Solo porque lo deseaba?... Era un niño al igual que tu... y no le importo - Le grito el rubio al borde de un ataque de nervios. Shuichi trago duro, el sabia algo de aquello pero Yuki nunca le había contado demasiados detalles y como ese tema le hacia mal, el siempre prefería no revolver en su pasado... El rubio no parecía el mismo de hacia rato, los ojos dorados se habían ensombrecidos por el odio mientras que su cuerpo se notaba visiblemente tenso...  
  
- ¡NO MIENTAS!... ¡No te creo! - Grito J K completamente sacado - ¡Mi hermano jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así! - Lo defendió incrédulo  
  
- Pero lo hizo... no importa que lo creas, no importa lo que imagines..., eso paso, fue cierto... te lo ocultaron quizás por tu edad... por eso lo mate, en un mismo arranque de furia como el que tienes tú en este momento... - Explico Yuki tan tranquilamente como pudo.  
  
- ¡N-no!... Eso no puede ser verdad... No... el no hubiera hecho algo así -repitió temblando de pies a cabeza, las palabras agujerearon sus oídos, no podía ser cierto, no podía de ninguna manera ser verdad, el nunca había querido saber cuales habían sido las razones de aquel hombre para dispararle a su hermano, ahora las tenia ahí, tangibles y demasiado cerca como para ignorarlas.  
  
- Si... si pudo hacer aquello, el que estuvo engañado toda la vida has sido tu... tu hermano no era trigo limpio no importa lo que insistas en creer, él me vendió como un sucio Proxeneta, esa es la verdad  
  
- No... no... el no... no...  
  
- ¿Y tu que? ¿Ah?... No eres mucho mejor que él, conquistaste a Shuichi solo para vengarte de mí... ¿Qué tanto mejor que el te crees?  
  
Shuichi escuchaba aquello sin animarse a intervenir. ¿Era verdad? ¿Solo había sido un juguete para J.K?  
  
No... no podía ser verdad, no otra vez. ¿Acaso su destino era ser siempre manipulado por los demás? Un fuego dentro de su estomago crecía a cada momento, no sabia que hacer, estar enojado, estar contento... o simplemente estar... Además estaba congelado, en ningún momento la pistola había dejado de apuntar a Yuki y eso simplemente le preocupaba...  
  
- ¡NO!... - Grito fijamente - No intentes embaucarme con tus palabras escritor de cuarta... Nunca imagine que podría pasarme algo así... - Explico J.K tragando duro - Al principio solo pensaba herirte, pase cada año de encierro imaginando la mejor forma de vengarme, quería que sufrieras, quería hacerte sentir un poco del dolor en el que me sumiste, pensé en matarte... pero esa no era la solución, tu dolor terminaría pronto y yo quería que sufrieras para siempre... Entonces me entere de tu romance por la TV, el escritor famoso con el cantante de cabellos rosados... Imagine que lastimar a Shuichi seria herirte en lo que mas te dolía... pero para cuando pude salir del encierro ustedes dos ya habían roto... - Suspiro fuertemente, los ojos dorados del escritos se fijaban en el, mientras el cantante estaba cada vez mas confundido, ese extraño que hablaba no se parecía en nada al J.K que él conocía - Fue fácil llegar a Shuichi luego que tú lo dejaste, sabia que lo seguías queriendo, podía leerlo en cada libro de entonces, no importa lo que hubiera pasado entre ustedes, te habías enamorado del chiquillo aun más de lo que podías confesarte a ti mismo... Entonces lo conocí, lo seduje y lo conquiste, sabia que por ese lado podía hacerte sufrir... esa era mi venganza quedarme con lo que tu mas querías, sabia que lo amabas, que aun lo amas y que lo amaras siempre...  
  
- ¡Qué perceptivo!... - Ironizo Yuki llevándose una mano al rostro para retirar un mechón molesto que no lo dejaba ver bien  
  
- ¿M-me usaste? - Logro decir Shuichi en medio de sus temblequeos - ¿Todo fue mentira? Tu amor... tu pasión... todas las veces que me decías que me amabas... - Los ojos violáceos se volvieron cristalinos, el corazón del cantante se sentía manoseado ¿Por qué todos hacían de su deporte el lastimarlo? ¿Es que acaso toda su vida tendría que sufrir porque la gente que lo amaba solo lo hería?  
  
La blanca piel de Shuichi palidecía aun más bajo las luces de tungsteno, las lagrimas cavaban ahora surcos en su piel que quebraban la belleza serena de ese rostro aniñado J.K entendía perfectamente aquellas lagrimas, le dolía profundamente el verlo llorar, Shuichi era su debilidad, lo sabia pero había llegado el momento de vengarse y no podía echarse atrás... No podía permitirse flaquear... amaba a Shuichi mas que a su vida, y porque lo amaba estaba allí con el corazón en la mano y la verdad quemándole los labios. Yuki en cambio se sentía confundido... Mas de una vez deseo despertar como si pudiera deshacerse de la sensación de haber matado a alguien con sus propias manos, de haber deshecho una familia... sabia que se había equivocado, por más bastardo e inconsciente que hubiera sido Yuki Kitazawa con el no se merecía que le hubiera arrancado la vida así. Nadie era Dios para tomar semejante decisión, la vida y la muerte no estaba en manos de ningún mortal y Eiri viviría para siempre con el cargo de conciencia...  
  
- ¡¡¡CONTESTA J.K!!! - Gimió Shuichi llorando desesperado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿Me usaste?  
  
- No Shuichi... - Contesto enérgicamente - Pensé hacerlo, pensé hacer sufrir a ese bastardo que ahora proteges... pero entonces paso... lo inesperado, lo fuera de mis planes, lo que nunca imagine... Me enamore de ti, en algún punto de mi plan me gano la debilidad... olvide todo, la venganza paso a segundo plano, solo me importaba estar contigo, me enamore de ti como loco, de tus labios, de la forma que hacías el amor, de ese pequeño que necesitaba cariño y que despertaba enroscado a mi cada mañana, a escucharte cantar en la ducha... te amo... esa es la verdad, hubiera dejado todo solo por estar contigo... pero no... ¡Maldito viaje que te reencontró con el!... ¡Tenias que volver a caer en sus redes!... a creerle, a amarlo... - Ahora las lagrimas caían también por los ojos azules del modelo, mientras su expresión se volvía mas sombría - En vez de ser fuerte... En vez de salir adelante flaqueaste volviendo a sus brazos... pensé que con lo que habías sufrido por este maldito tendrías por lo menos una pizca de dignidad, ¡Que pronto olvidaste todo lo que el te hizo! ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo?  
  
- Si lo tengo... pero lo amo... y en el amor hay que resignar cosas, ¿De qué sirve un orgullo falso si solo deseo estar a su lado? - Contesto el cantante con la simplicidad de una verdad dicha por sus labios e intentado por primera vez dar un paso hacia él - Sé razonable J.K dame el arma, es peligroso  
  
- ¡NO TE ACERQUES SHUICHI!  
  
El modelo temblaba como una hoja, solo miraba a Shuichi con los ojos rojos producto de las copiosas lagrimas, pero el arma seguía inmóvil, apuntando directamente al corazón de Yuki Eiri... Esto estaba durando demasiado.  
  
- ¡Por favor J.K! Te lo ruego... ¿No te importa dañarme?  
  
- No quiero dañarte a ti, solo a el  
  
- ¿Y así no me dañas a mí? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que puede ser cargar una muerte en tu conciencia?  
  
Las palabras de Shuichi lo estaban haciendo dudar, siempre tenían un efecto sedante en él. Por un momento se quedo estático, como si su mente se hubiera ido, entonces bajo lánguidamente las manos, como en cámara lenta, en aquel momento lo miro por ultima vez, con una mirada perdida, vacía, y una sonrisa forzada y con la mente alejada completamente de allí.  
  
Mojo sus labios para poder hablar una vez mas  
  
- Te amo Shuichi, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare... nunca quise lastimarte - De pronto hizo lo inimaginable, subió el arma hasta su cabeza ubicándola al lado de su sien, asustando a los otros dos hasta los huesos, entonces los ojos azules se cerraron por ultima ves antes de murmurar la frase más tétrica que se había oído hasta el momento - Pronto estaré contigo en el infierno, Hermano...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! - Shuichi se abalanzo sobre él a una velocidad inimaginable y forcejeo con el modelo por el arma. El rubio estaba en estado de Shock y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que en ese momento los golpes frenéticos en la puerta lo distrajeron. Las voces desesperadas se dejaban reconocer fácilmente, un alterado Tatsuha y un muy nervioso Tohma sonaban haciendo eco en el pozo del ascensor...  
  
- ¡Eiri! Por favor... abre, es importante...  
  
- Hermano, por dios, abre la puerta  
  
Cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para dejarlos entrar en ruido estrepitoso y seco de un disparo se dejo oír en el loft... El rubio se congelo nuevamente en el lugar... Volteo la mirada solo para descubrir como un hilo de sangre roja rodaba por las rendijas de los tablones hasta llegar a sus pies... Sus ojos perdieron brillo, aun más cuando vio que el cuerpo inerte del cantante resbalaba por los asombrados brazos de J.K hasta caer en el suelo azotando contra las maderas. El arma se había disparado sola...  
  
J.K estaba ahora en estado de shock, se había quedado viendo como el cuerpo de Shuichi había resbalado de sus manos mientras la sangre que brotaba de el mojaba sus manos, su pantalón y sus zapatos. El liquido vital estaba formando un charco ahora bajo el pequeño cuerpo, la respiración parecía pesada y arrítmica... el arma cayo de sus dedos al mismo momento que sintió un fuerte empujón alejándolo de Shuichi...  
  
Yuki había logrado llegar hasta el cantante. Su piel estaba caliente, encontró el orificio por donde la sangre escapaba y apretó firmemente en un intento desesperado por detenerla, Shuichi estaba inconsciente. Los golpes en la puerta sonaban cada vez más fuertes, pero el no pensaba dejar al pequeño por nada del mundo, no... Lo apretó contra su piel hamacándolo mientras sostenía el lugar de donde salía el liquido caliente deteniéndolo levemente. Las lagrimas mojaban ahora sus ojos, era incapaz de moverse mas que para apretar al pequeño contra sí, por primera vez en la vida temió sinceramente perderlo... La vida de Shuichi parecía escaparse lentamente de sus manos...  
  
Lo siguiente que sintió fue la puerta rompiéndose y su hermano jadeando de cansancio, era evidente que había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para romper la cerradura y cuando ambos entraron el cuadro no podía ser más caótico... Shuichi en brazos de Yuki, sangrando profusamente, mientras J.K se hamacaba en un rincón los ojos fijos en el pelirrosa y la mente completamente ida...  
  
Tatsuha corrió al teléfono sin preguntar nada y pidió una ambulancia urgente mientras Tohma se acerco lentamente a J.K hasta llegar hasta él... Lo examino un momento y comprendió que ya no era peligroso para ellos, estaba completamente ido, mientras de sus labios solo brotaba el nombre del cantante por momentos.  
  
Yuki enterró su cabeza en el pecho tibio del pequeño que sostenía, apretando la herida lo mas que podía para evitar que la sangre continuara escapando de su cuerpo, volvió a llorar, con violencia, con dolor, con la sensación de que no volvería a verle, el amor no parecía estar echo para él... dolía... demasiado  
  
- Shu-chan... no me dejes... Shu... no, ahora que te recupere... por favor... no te vallas otra vez de mi lado... no seré capaz de seguir sin ti... Shuichi...  
  
No se movió de esa postura, solo beso quedamente sus labios en busca de su calor... hasta que en un momento sintió unas manos que lo apartaban y solo vio alguien de blanco, ¿Un doctor?... ¿Un enfermero quizás?... y no supo mas... en ese mismo momento se desmayo...  
  
***********************************  
  
Un joven de largos cabellos castaño rojizos se encamino hasta la fría puerta de aquel lugar. Nunca imagino que el seria quien terminara de ocuparse de aquel que el algún momento odio tanto, ahora simplemente le generaba compasión... Aquella imagen del hombre fuerte y decidido era ahora parte del pasado, no quedaba rastros en el de orgullo o deseo de venganza, solo un simple retroceso a un pasado lejano, un ser completamente alejado de la sociedad...  
  
Camino hasta el lugar donde lo esperaban, llevaba en las manos un paquete dorado con moños rojos... Suspiro por ultima vez, no era un lugar muy agradable después de todo. Había mucha gente deambulando, algunos perdidos, otros simplemente parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos, pero en cada uno una señal inconfundible en los ojos... Dolor... Otro joven que no tenia mas que unos años mas que él le salió al paso, este tenia puesto un delantal blanco y definitivamente parecía conocerle. Se acerco hasta él mientras el pelilargo se quitaba las gafas oscuras tras estrecharle amistosamente la mano  
  
- Señor Nakano, que bueno verle por aquí... - Saludo el joven de blanco  
  
- Doctos Swims, ¿Cómo esta usted?...  
  
- Bien, sinceramente pensé ya no verlo por aquí, usted me había dicho que viajaba nuevamente a Japón  
  
- Bueno, es que suspendí un poco el viaje, de todas formas no puedo hacer mucho por allá ahora, como sabrá estoy virtualmente sin trabajo...  
  
- Si lo sé, lo siento mucho...  
  
- No mas que yo se lo aseguro... - Afirmo con una sonrisa algo forzada - ¿Cómo esta él?...  
  
- Igual... Temo que no he podido avanzar nada con él  
  
- ¿Aun no recuerda nada?  
  
- No... es un caso bastante peculiar... Tiene una regresión, el shock causo que volviera a tener 15 años, lo que no es del todo malo considerando que tiene un nivel ínfimo de agresión, no es para nada peligroso, ni para sí mismo ni para los demás... Es mas, lo estaos medicando con dosis muy bajas... Es una ventaja que la denuncia fuera retirada, nada peor que hacerlo pasar por interrogatorios que no podría llevar  
  
- No tenia sentido hacerla, el no esta bien de la cabeza, de todas formas lo hubieran considerado inimputable, no creo que este en condiciones y recordar todo aquello solo puede hacerle peor... No debe ser fácil aceptar que le disparo a la persona que amaba  
  
- No sé por cuanto tiempo estará pasando por esto, hay pacientes que reprimen todo de por vida con tal de no pasar por el mismo infierno dos veces... - Asevero él doctor con la vista perdida en el jardín de la clínica  
  
- ¿Y que hace todo el día?  
  
- Lee, camina, pasea, mira TV... nada del otro mundo, últimamente parece demostrar cierta habilidad en el dibujo, así que nos ha pedido materiales para dibujar... El señor Tohma ha sido muy generoso y nos dio carta blanca para complacer al paciente así que decidimos compárale unos blocks con hojas y unos lápices especiales  
  
- ¿Puedo verlo?  
  
- No va a conocerle  
  
- Lo sé, no importa...  
  
- Venga, acompáñeme... - Explico él doctor abriéndose paso por los pasillos.  
  
Caminaron hasta el jardín donde la escena de gente deambulando perdida en su propio mundo se repetía. Hiro dominaba bastante bien el ingles, no le era difícil hablar con aquel doctor. Mas allá de la fuente de agua, un joven estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol frondoso, tenia en sus manos un tablero con hojas y parecía esta dibujando un matorral de plantas cercanas. Cuando ellos se acercaron lo suficiente el volteo a verles. Los ojos azules que alguna vez a Hiro le parecieron fríos ahora lo miraban con intriga, se veía más cristalinos que antes. Todo su rostro demostraba un dejo de serenidad...  
  
- Hola Jun, tienes visita... - Hablo el doctor poniéndose en medio de los dos. Los ojos azules brillaron de satisfacción mientras el doctor se daba vuelta enfrentando a Hiro y hablándole muy bajo - Por favor no lo canses mucho...  
  
- Hola J.K - Saludo Hiro acercándose  
  
- ¿J.K?... Uhhhh... Mmmm... no me gusta ese nombre, no me digas así, me haces sentir viejo... me llamo Jun - Contesto con una sonrisa  
  
- Jun...  
  
- Oye... te he visto varias veces por aquí, pero nunca me habías hablado ¿Me conoces?  
  
- Podría decirse  
  
- Pero yo no, ni siquiera se como te llamas... Dime  
  
- Oh! Lo siento, Hiroshi Nakano, pero puedes decirme Hiro - Hablo el pelilargo sonriéndole. Pero más se asombro cuando una mano se extendió ante sus ojos a manera de saludo  
  
- Jun Kitazawa... mucho gusto... ¿Sabes? Tienes mas o menos la misma edad de mi hermano... Él esta de viaje, pero espero que venga a visitarme pronto  
  
- ¿Tu hermano?  
  
- Si, tengo un hermano mayor, yo solo tengo 15 años...  
  
Hiro sonrió de manera forzada, en verdad no recordaba para nada lo que le había pasado ¿Acaso no era mejor así?... Suspiro quedamente, quizás así podría conocer un poco ese lado amable que Shuichi siempre decía que el modelo tenia... Que cosas tenia el destino... ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aquel viaje modificaría tanto las cosas? J.K lucia sereno. Tenia el cabello suelto, como pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver, vestia de manera sencilla y sus ojos azules reflejaban una calidez que jamás había visto en él. Estaba observándolo cuidadosamente tan ensimismado en sus cosas que no vio que los ojos azules se fijaban directamente en el  
  
- ¿Qué? - Pregunto el morocho un tanto incomodo - ¿Tengo algo? Me estas viendo raro...  
  
- No, lo siento... no es nada... dime - Dijo cambiando la expresión... - Me dijeron que dibujas, y bastante bien, ¿Es cierto?  
  
- Bueno, dibujo, no sé si bien o sí mal...  
  
- ¿Que dibujas? ¿Me dejas ver?  
  
- Claro... - Le dijo extendiéndole el block  
  
Hiro paso una a una las paginas donde estudios de manos, rostros, flores y paisajes se pasaban uno a uno, con cada vez mejor calidad... los últimos eran una seguidilla de retratos de diversas enfermeras y algunos pacientes con los que se había cruzado, tenia que admitir que muy buenos... y en cada uno podía percibirse un dejo de tristeza en las miradas...  
  
- Son muy buenos - Le felicito devolviéndoselo  
  
- ¿En verdad? Bueno gracias... - Le contesto sonriendo avergonzado  
  
- Ah! Toma, es para ti - Le dijo extendiéndole la caja dorado de foma amistosa - Son chocolates y dulces con mentas, se que son tus favoritos  
  
- Es cierto - Rio... - Oye... me gustaría dibujarte... si quieres claro, es una manera de pagarte por los dulces  
  
- Porque no - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Siéntate allí - Le indico mientras preparaba una nueva hoja y empezaba a trazar líneas - Hiro... agradezco tu amabilidad, me sentía un poco solo en verdad, pero... no me dijiste porque me estas visitando a mí ¿Me conoces?  
  
La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no quería que lo recordara, de hacerlo tendría que recordar a Shuichi, a Yuki y a todos lo que paso en aquel departamento... le parecía que no era conveniente decirle mucho... además en verdad no lo conocía, nunca lo conoció... Hablar con una persona de trivialidades nunca te muestra su verdadero corazón... Recién ahora podía decir que lo estaba conociendo  
  
- No... en verdad creo que no - Contesto Hiro sonriéndole sinceramente  
  
- ¿Y porque estas aquí?  
  
- Un amigo me lo encargo... se lo prometí a el  
  
- ¿Alguien importante? ¿Lo querías mucho?  
  
- Muchísimo...  
  
La sonrisa suave de Hiro y su ultima respuesta calmaron las ansiedades del ex modelo. Volvió su mirada azul a la hoja mientras trazaba los rasgos de Hiro. Con la mano a un costado del rostro se acomodo con la mirada vuelta hacia el... ¿En que momento había dejado de odiarlo? A pesar de todo, a pesar de haber actuado cegado por los celos, ahora le parecía un perrito asustado al que había que cuidar y querer... El guitarrista entendía que todo era mejor así, quizás el no recordaría nunca y tal vez seria lo mejor... para todos  
  
***********************************  
  
La primavera en Japón era deliciosa... Nunca supo porque había abandonado su hogar después de todo, amaba los cerezos en flor, sinceramente era algo que no se veía en ningún otro lado  
  
Los pétalos rosados cubrían el camino del parque como si lo tapizaran.  
  
Le encantaba volver por allí, algo en él había cambiado desde el ultimo viaje a Nueva York. Había reivindicado su oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad para vivir, desde ese momento veía la vida con otros ojos... con otra expectativa. En sus manos tenia su ultima novela, la que más rápido había escrito y en la que más había puesto de sí, una historia de amor que rompía con lo convencional, donde la pareja era por primera vez del mismo sexo, nadie creyó que se atreviera y sin embargo lo hizo, reflejo por primera vez sin tapujos lo que sentían dos personas del mismo sexo al amarse y aunque su editora le aconsejo que no lo publicara, ese fue el libro que mas se había vendido en toda su carrera, se convirtió en Best Séller demasiado antes que los otros...  
  
Venia de firmar libros, pero al contrario de lo que muchos se esperaban, ante el gentío de admiradores decidió ir caminando, prefirió dejar el auto en la casa, quería respirar aire puro, quería disfrutar de todo como nunca antes lo había hecho de su libertad... Montones de periodistas trataban de llegar un poco mas allá de aquella historia, intentando bucear en su vida personal otra vez, pero esta vez, Yuki puso demasiado celo en aquello, no permitió que lo sucedido en Nueva York interrumpiera su nueva vida, estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y no pensaba dejar que nadie se metiera en sus cosas...  
  
Paso por la pastelería que estaba en la esquina de su casa y compro una chesse cake de frutillas. Con el libro bajo sus brazos y la torta en el otro, camino hasta la casa más lujosa de la calle. Giro la puerta y entro... El departamento lucia limpio, es mas parecía un espejo, nada fuera de su lugar... Dejo la torta en la cocina, las llaves en la mesa junto con el libro y se quito la chaqueta y la corbata...  
  
Con una mueca de desagrado recorrió el lugar pensando que estaba demasiado ordenado, eso no parecía significar algo bueno... esperaba encontrar algo del desorden característico al que ya estaba acostumbrado... Entonces una voz suave y cálida resonó en sus oídos...  
  
Música, si... una música suave, de la que él amaba, de la que le fascinaba escuchar a cada momento, una melodía que llegaba al corazón... Sus pies lo llevaron hasta donde venían los suaves gorgojeos. Atravesó el living hasta llegar al balcón terraza, donde montones de plantas de flores se ahogaban bajo la lluvia de alguien quien las regaba al compás de su propia canción...  
  
Un joven figura se contorneaba sensualmente al ritmo de la canción. El cabello rosado un poco mas largo que de costumbre, estaba sostenido descuidadamente por un pañuelo que podía fácilmente reconocerse como de Sakuma San, una remera corta, ajustada, color negra que marcaba la piel suave y blanquecina por falta de sol, un short azul oscuro de vivos naranjas que parecía quedarle algo grande... había adelgazado, su apetito había decaído un poco debido a la batería de medicamentos que ahora tomaba, pero se recuperaba cada día, a cada momento, ganando fuerza y volviendo a ser el mismo de antes... Yuki sonrió, se acomodo en el marco de la puerta recostándose y cruzando los brazos en actitud desafiante  
  
- No sabia que los jardineros cantaran y bailaran... - Ironizo asustándolo  
  
- ¡Eiri!... - Gimió resbalando y pinchándose con una espina - Itaiiiiiiiiiiiii... ¡Me asustaste!  
  
- ¡BAKA! - Lo reto llegando hasta él y tomando la mano pequeña entre las suyas para revidarla y besar delicadamente la herida... - ¿Qué hacías bailando y cantando de todos modos? ¡Él doctor te ordeno reposo... R_E_P_O_S_O... No se porque no le obedeces...  
  
- ¿Así saludas a tu pequeño Koibito? - Le refunfuño el pequeño mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Con un gruñido?  
  
Los ojos dorados se aflojaron ante aquello era evidente que no podía enojarse con él... Lo amaba demasiado. Sostuvo su mentón hacia arriba y lo beso súbitamente con hambre contenida, devoro sus labios como si fueran el más exquisito chocolate. Beso una y otra vez aquella boca, jugueteando todo lo que podía con su lengua mientras el pequeño gemía quedamente en sus labios entregándose al placer, antes de separarse por fin de Shuichi, mordisqueo sus labio inferior trayéndolo suavemente con él y soltándolo de forma sensual.  
  
- Hola Shuichi... ¿Cómo esta mi Koibito hoy? - Susurro cerca de sus oído provocándole un estremecimiento tal, que remeció cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
  
- B-bien... - Balbuceo  
  
El rubio sonrió un poco y lo levanto en brazos sin previo aviso metiendolo dentro y acomodándolo en el sillón. Shuichi se sintió molesto, él podía caminar después de todo... Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo el escritor camino hasta la cocina y volvió con un plato pequeño que tenia una porción de torta en el. Los ojos violetas se iluminaron de placer abriéndose grandes como los de un cachorrito complacido con su dueño.  
  
- ¿Para mí?  
  
- Aja... la compre en la pastelería de la equina...  
  
- ¡¡¡Yuki, Yuki!!!... Ups, perdón... Eiri  
  
- Ta bien, no importa, tu puedes decirme como quieras, pero preferiría me digas Eiri, ese es mi nombre - Le dijo sonriendo, desde lo de Nueva York había empezado a usar su verdadero nombre y su seudónimo era ahora una anécdota del pasado, con lo que había pasado con J.K creía que su deuda con Yuki Kitazawa estaba mas que saldada...  
  
- Gracias... esta deliciosa  
  
- Aunque no te la mereces... ¿Qué hacías cantando y bailando en la terraza?... No recuerdo que él doctor te dijera que ya podías hacerlo...  
  
- No te enojes... - Le dijo trepando por sus piernas y dándole un bocado de la torta con sus labios... - Es que estaba aburrido... me muero de ganas de volver a cantar  
  
- ¿Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo? Shuichi, el doctor te dijo que como perdiste tanta sangre y además la bala rompió parte del tejido del pulmón debes esperar por lo menos un año antes de volver a cantar... no tienes que esforzar a los pulmones por nada del mundo...  
  
- UFA... - Berreo enojado dejando caer su rostro en el hueco que formaba el largo cuello del escritor - Yo quiero cantar, es mi vida, no puedo vivir sin cantar  
  
- Creí que yo era tu vida...  
  
- Claro que sí  
  
- Entonces canta para mí...  
  
- Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... Yuki se volvió dulceeeeee... - Rió el pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero el rubio cambio de expresión y puso una mas seria...  
  
- Baka... ya tenias que arruinar el momento... - Le dijo dándole un pelliscon en los cachetes... - ¿Y esto? - Pregunto de repente quitándole el pañuelo de la cabeza  
  
- ¿Te gusta? Me lo regalo Ryuichi, paso por aquí con Tatsuha a saludar antes de ir al templo a ver a tu padre... espero que les valla bien...  
  
- Mika estuvo intercediendo por ellos, no te preocupes... Supongo que a mi padre no le hace gracia que sus dos hijos varones tengamos parejas del mismo sexo, pero bueno, es lo que hay, tiene que acostumbrarse, Tatsuha jamás va a dejar a Ryuichi, por algún motivo ese tipo ejerce un poder misterioso sobre el tonto de mi hermano  
  
- ¿Y tu? - Pregunto Shuichi temeroso, enredando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del rubio - ¿Tu serias capaz de dejarme? - Los ojos violetas buscaron la mirada del escritor, buceando en ella tratando de encontrar una duda pero por el contrario, los ojos dorados le devolvieron una mirada franca y suave  
  
- J-A-M-A-S... tu y yo no nos separaremos mas... ni dejare que nadie te quite de mi lado  
  
La respuesta era todo lo que Shuichi necesitaba, estaba seguro que no se había equivocado... Había estado al borde de la muerte en el hospital pero algo en el se negaba a alejarse, Yuki no se había movido jamás de su lado, los ojos dorados de su amante habían sido lo primero que había visto al despertar y estaba seguro que era lo ultimo que quería ver antes de morir Si bien ahora no podía hacer una vida completamente normal, sabia que con ejercicio, paciencia y voluntad pronto volvería a estar arriba de los escenarios con su otra gran pasión. El canto... por ahora solo podría disfrutar de la otra, Eiri Uesugi.  
  
Se acurruco contra su cuello y con la voz mas dulce que pudo empezó a susurrarle las estrofas de una canción al oído. La piel del rubio se estremeció con el simple sonido de su voz, cuando las estrofas de la canción que tanto amaba hicieron eco en su corazón Hundió sus manos en la cálida piel de su pequeño, bajando por el pecho rodeando la cicatriz producto de la herida de bala, como si quiera borrarla con el toque de sus manos...  
  
Sintió como las manitos más pequeñas desabotonaban su camisa hasta hacerla caer por sus brazos, de manera que quedara colgando de su espalda mientras la boca del cantante hurgaba por la curva de sus hombros mordisqueando su piel... Amaba ese toque, ese cálido beso que calentaba algo mas que su alma... Con un geto decidido le quito a Shuichi casi toda la ropa que traía puesta, caminando torpemente con él hasta llegar al sillón.  
  
Los gemidos sonaron suavemente... eran los quejidos que más adoraba oír... Aunque su pequeño estaba cada día mejor... y más atrevido. Las manos que conocía se enterraron en su pantalón acariciándolo con dulzura, volviéndolo loco hasta ponerlo al borde de la excitación...  
  
Shuichi hundió su cabeza en las caderas de rubio, jugueteando con su sexo y acariciándole de la mejor manera posible... Entonces la mano de Shuichi fue esta vez un poco mas allá y un dedo se interno en él  
  
- ¿Shuichi? - Llamo el rubio asustado con el rostro arrebatado de rojo. Pero el cantante no se inmuto y levanto su mirada violeta hacia él... Por primera vez Yuki se dio cuenta que su pequeño tenia una mirada... ¿Ardiente?  
  
- ¿No crees que de una vez es mi turno? - Susurro en su pecho... El rostro del rubio paso del rojo al morado intenso  
  
- ¿Qué dices? - Gruño alarmado. Pero la mirada del pequeño decía todo menos que se detendría, no dijo nada mas, solo sintió los dedos de Shuichi haciéndose paso dentro de él y su boca que rodeaba su sexo de manera sexy... Cerró los ojos y se relajo mientras él hacia esta vez el trabajo. Podía sentir el calor creciendo dentro de el, su cuerpo deseando a Shuichi con locura ciega... Era la primera vez que invertían los roles y esto no le desagradaba demasiado... lo siguiente que su boca murmuró entre gemidos secos fue solo su nombre...  
  
- Shuichiiiiiiiiiiiii... - Y se dedico a gemir en brazos del cantante...  
  
FIN  
  
*********************************** N de A:  
  
Lo termine ^#____#^ ¡Yeap!  
  
¿No creían que podía matar a Shuichi, ne? Jamás, jamás, jamás... en principio no me gustan los death fics y en segundo, adoro a mi cantante como para hacerle una cosita así __ pero tambien como veras, no puedo hacerle daño, es mas fuerte que yo, amo demasiado a Shuichi como para lastimarlo. Y sip amiga, es el final, ya sabes que no me gusta alargar las hisotrias mas de lo nesesario, es como que pierden sustancia, pero te prometo escribir otro ^____^  
  
Te mando un beso y espero poder tener tiempito para mandarte un mail prontito ^_^ CHUIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
MoOny GiRl2: Que bueno que te guste mi fic, la verdad que la idea de publicarlos aca es porque muchas veces no llego a subirlos en mi pagina y como sabes actualizo una vez por mes, entonces cuando los tengo terminados tiene que esperar mucho, por eso subi mas que nada los capitulos por aca. Quizas si pudiera hacer los capitulos mas cortos no me demoraria tanto, pero me es muy dificil me acostumbre a hacerlos largos por eso tardo. De todas formas tene por seguro que lo que esta en la pagina es lo que me llega siempre, subo todo lo que me envian, rara vez guardo algo pudiendolo subir y cuando lo hago (como un par de cosas que no subi aun) es porque no tengo imagenes o realmente estoy muy perdida con alguna historia ^_____^ .(llamese no tengo para nada de idea de que trata la serie y me apena admitirlo) Bueno gracias por todo enserio ^^  
  
Dark Cold Gaby : GRACIAS.... Solo espero no decepcionarte con el final... lo tenia pensado hace mucho, aunque no pensaba explicar mucho que habia pasado con J K pero ese personage ha ganado amores y odios asi que me parecio piola agregar esa parte... Por lo demas lo dejo a su imaginacion ^_^ Gracias por el apoyo  
  
Verosan: Gracias Vero ^______^!!!! Nunca dejo mis historias abandonadas, puede que tarde pero las sigo, no te preocupes ^_^... Si quiero hacer mas historias pero no quiero repetir una idea que ya este asi que teneme pasciencia que a la larga siempre vuelvo a escribir, mas de gravi que me gusta tanto... ^^ De verdad gracias por el Review  
  
Dark Vampire: Duhhhh ^^ Gracias por el review, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, lo siento mucho, se me complico, pero aca esta por fin y espero que te guste ^_________^ despues contame  
  
Sevelly: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta... Nop, no mate a nadie viste? no puedo, realmente aunque parezca tonto o predecible, me cuesta leer un death fic, ademas de gravi he leido varios que te dejarian los pelos de punta... Nahhh, no es mi forma, me gustan las historias romanticas con algo de angst y como veras esta es justamente asi. Ahora estoy haciendo un oneshot de gravi, solo que esta vez va a ser un poquito subido de tono, comico y bastante picante pero primero tengo que terminar otros capitulos que tengo a la mitad, despues me dedicare de lleno a terminarlo ^____^ Gracias por el review 


End file.
